Revenge
by CraZiiFanGurL
Summary: Finn accidentally lets it slide that Marceline is a queen. Now the dreaded Ice King wants to marry her, but is there some sort of catch to this marriage? Is it all a part of someone elses plan for revenge? Come my pretties, and read to find out!c:
1. Queen

**(A/N) Sup guys? I'm me and I'm back with a new story for yall! I don't have spell check, so I completely and utterly appologize for any spelling errors and stuff... So yeah, anyways, this is my 3rd Fanfiction peeps and I hope you all like it! :D If you wanna know anything about me, just check my profile! So enough of my babbling! Read, review and most importantly, brush your teeth after all your meals! Hehe, I made a funny! xP Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-**No, I do NOT own Adventure Time... I flippin' wish I did though...

* * *

"Wee-oo wee-oo wee-oo!"

"GAHH!" Finn the human shot out of bed, tangled in his sheets. "Jake! What the zip was that for?"

"Hehe! Sorry dude, it's just so flippin' funny seeing you wake up like that." Jake the dog chuckled, trying to catch his breath.

"Not cool man."

_RING! RING! RING-!_

Jake interrupted the loud ringing and declared, "Let's have a little competition! Whoever gets to the phone first has to serve the other for the whole week!"

"...Alright man! You better get a crown," the boy struggled to get the zipper open to his crimson sleep sack, "Cuz I'm gonna make you treat me like a king!" He declared and sprang for the stairs.

Jake immediately gave Finn a good shove to the side and leaped down the stairs. Finn stumbled back up and groped for the dog's tail, yanking it down. In response to the sudden and unwanted grasp to the tail, Jake made a weird whiny noise and smashed into one of the steps.

Finn circled around his brother and hopped off of the last few steps, but not fast enough for Jake to grab his leg and yank him down. Jake leaped over his brother and with quick reflexes, Finn jumped back to his feet and lunged into Jake, slamming him into the wall. He quickly slipped to the phone and grasped it off the small nightstand by their sofa with a victorious grin.

He fist-pumped high into the air before clicking the 'talk' button, "Sup?" He paused for a few moments before his jubilant expression flattened to the extent of a piece of paper.

"Dude? What happened man?" Jake asked curiously as he sprawled out on the floor.

Finn held up his index finger and continued to talk, "Dude! You're such a butt you old man!"

"Dude?" Jake asked again.

Finn ignored his question and once again continued to talk with more ferocity, "You're a fart face Ice King! Why are you ALWAYS kidnapping PB?"

Jake held a paw to his ear and listened to their conversation, "Because I want to marry her silly! And no need to be a meanie weenie bo beenie!" He heard the said Ice King giggle.

"I thought you were over PB already! You said so when we were kicking the litch's butt! You filthy, stinkin' LIAR!" Finn shouted into the phone.

"Oh! Did I? Well too bad, I changed my mind."

_CLICK! _

The blue dweeb hung up.

"Wait a second... why did he call me telling me he stole a princess? Is he _really_ that brain dead?" Finn scrunched up his face and furrowed his eyes. "Flippin' raspberries man..." He moaned, "Lets get to the Ice Kingdom..."

* * *

**At the Ice Kingdom... **

The now ginormous dog stomped to the Ice King's palace with a disgusted expression and the human riding on his back. Finn just glared daggers at his home, hoping by some flippin' awesome chance that it would collapse.

When they stumbled to the front door and Jake returned to his normal size, they smashed the doors open and ran up a few flights of stairs before they reached his dungeon.

"Ice King!" Finn shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Oh, lookie lookie!" the Ice King spun around with a grin on his face, "It's 'Finn the hero' and his pet dog!"

"He's not my pet dog you... you... fat old cow butt!" Finn stammered angrily.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because you're an old hag and no one likes you..." Jake interrupted with a blank expression.

"Hmph..." the Ice King grimaced and shot his hands out at the two brothers, using his powers to engulf them in an ice block.

"Aww c'mon!" Finn moaned and shivered. Only his head and the tips of his shoulders were not encased in the freezing block. Weird enough, Jake was upside down in the block of ice. "Jake? Why are you upside down man?"

"Circle of life dude... Circle of life..." He mumbled. Finn could barely make out his companion's words because of his face being _inside _the ice.

Finn rolled his eyes and furrowed them, "That doesn't even make any sense- oh glob, whatever..." He groaned and looked to his right where the ice-cells stood. There he saw the very agitated princess. "Haven't you ever heard of Marceline? She's a flippin' QUEEN for glob's sake! Why not go after her?" he shrieked.

"A Queen you say?" the Ice King slowly turned around, rubbing his blue-grey hands together diabolically.

"Oh glob...what have I done?"

* * *

**About 15 Minutes Later...**

"Don't do it man!" Finn wriggled in the ice-chains that now bonded his hands together as he was shoved forward by ice minions. "I SAID DON'T DO IT!"

"Oh shut up Finn! You are NOT going to ruin my chances with a QUEEN!"

"Do you even know what kind of queen she is?"

"A beautiful rich one?"

Finn's face grew hot with anger and embarrassment, "What? I- no! I-I mean- ugh! What the flip man? She's a _vampire _queen!" He stammered.

"Ooh! Even better!" he rubbed his hands together delightfully and stepped up to the small peach and crimson house that stood in front of a large, dark cave. Finn wore a defeated expression mixed with a pinch of _is-this-guy-crazy-or-what?_

They smashed down the door, revealing the said vampire queen floating an inch above her stone, scarlet sofa tuning up her axe bass. She snapped a scowl at the intruders at her door while gently placing her bass on the couch.

"Okay. First of all, what's with the giant blue dweeb breaking my front door? Second, why are you here, and third; why not just knock?" She counted down her fingers as she spoke in her usual dark, monotone voice who was wearing her usual grey tank top with ripped denim jeans and her crimson boots.

"My dear, I have come to marry you!" The Ice King extended his arms in a royal fashion as he took a few steps inside her home.

"What the flip is this old phsyco talking about?" she pointed at him and then gripped her sides in a laughing fit. "Do you see this guy?" she laughed harder while wiping tears from her eyes. "That was a nice laugh full of laughter. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to jammin'." She began to shove him out of her house, but he interrupted her.

"Sweatheart-"

"Okay," She chimed in, "Do NOT call me sweetheart first of all, fart bag."

The Ice King paused at the insult.

"Second of all, why in the world would I marry you? Are you crazy?" her ankle-length, ebony hair flowed gloriously in the crisp breeze escaping her now demolished front door.

"I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way." He stroked his beard and ordered, "Seize her."

His large ice servants grabbed both of her arms and escorted her out of her own home.

"What the glob? Let go of me you-"

"Now now future wife. Don't you worry your pretty little head off. You're in good hands now." Ice King soothed in a psychotic type of way that sent shivers down your spine.

"What? Let go of me! Get your filthy hands off of me you stupid piles of ice!" Marceline wriggled around in their grasp. Then she hissed loudly as the scorching rays of the sun hit her pale skin.

"Marceline!" Finn cried. "Are you a flippin' idiot Ice King? She's a vampire! You can't expose her to sunlight!"

"You fools!You're hurting my precious wife!" He rushed over to Marceline and shielded her, pushing her back into the safety of her home. "Morons!"

"Shut your giant blue yap! You ordered for those doofuses to take her outside!" Jake chiseled in. He may have been terrified of her, but he really wanted to sock that old man in the nose!

"Shut up dog!" the Ice King scoffed, not turning around to face Jake. His attention was solely on Marceline.

"Don't call him a 'dog' you big fart!" Finn bellowed.

"And I am not your stinkin' wife old hag!" Marceline butt in.

They kept bawling at the King until he cried out, "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" while holding his ears shut. "I'm taking the queen, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" he snatched Marceline, using his powers to bond her hands together and soared outside, making sure to shield her from the sun while he hollered, "Bring them back to the Ice Kingdom my minions, while I take care of my wife!"

"Ice King! NO!" Finn shouted, but it was no use.

He was already

long

gone.

* * *

**(A/N) Hehe! So that's it! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I know it's kinda short... But stay tuned to find out what happens next! :D Subscribe to my updates so you're never behind on them! So anyways, review! Peace out babes ;***

**Catcha Later!**

**~ CraZiiFanGurL **


	2. Mine

**(A/N) Alright guys! I'm uploading pretty fast because this is so friggin fun to write! Thanks for the great reviews so far, and thanks for adding me and subscribing to me guys! You rock! So read, review and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- ***sigh* No I don't...

* * *

They were shoved back into the Ice King's big, _stupid_, ugly, _stupid_, dreaded, _stupid _Palace, still in chains. The Ice King's minions crammed them back into the cell with no sign of the Ice King or Marceline.

"Dude," Finn whispered, "What are we gonna do man? I blew it big time."

"You sure did Finn... you sure did..." Jake looked disapprovingly at him.

Finn blinked, "H-how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It doesn't. I was just replying to your completely true commentary dude."

"But- I... ugh," Finn stammered, "How are we gonna rescue Marceline man?"

"How should I know?"

Finn stared blankly at Jake, then squinted out through the bars of the cell. A few yards ahead;

_hung the keys._

* * *

**In the Ice King's **_**Other **_**Dungeon...**

"So punkin," the Ice King cooed at the bonded vampire in a cell, "Where should we have the after-party after our wedding?"

"For the LAST time; I'm _not _going to marry you!" Marceline hissed.

"Don't deny it _Mar-Mar_, you _know _you want this hot bod!" he gestured his hands from his neck and traveled down in an awkward display.

"_Hot bod? _Are you flippin' _kidding _me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"What? You know you want it." he began to demostrate again when he heard a loud screech coming from the floor below them. "I'll be back soon wifey!"

"Shut your stupid face."

* * *

**Downstairs...**

"What's going on down he- eere!" he stopped in his tracks, slowly backing away.

"Hello, hello, _hello_!" a sinister snicker greeted the King.

"Who the glob are you?" Ice King asked, fear in his eyes.

"Ha ha ha," the voice cackled in an unamused sort of way, "There is no need to know who I am."

"But-"

"Uh uh!" the voice stepped out of the darkened corner in which he once stood, revealing a pale-skinned man. "So I here you are going to marry a certain queen by the name of _Marceline_."

"Yes yes. Isn't this _wonderful?_ I'll finally have a beautiful wife to spend every moment of everyday with!" he hopped around left and right on both of his feet, clapping like a maniac.

"Well, sorry your little fantasy will be short-lived." he inspected his nails.

"What do you mean?" Ice King stopped his giddying and raised his hands in defense.

"I mean, she's _MINE!_"He hissed, revealing his sharp-as-daggers fangs and a forked tongue.

"Dah-ho!" Ice King collapsed just from the sight.

"Well, that was easier than expected..." the man snickered and neared the King.

The Ice King was like a knight that just rusted his armor, but in this case, what I'm trying to say here is;

his boxers were no longer white...

* * *

**Back at Marceline's Cell...**

"Ugh..." she groaned, "There has to be a way out of this dump made out of ice..." she squinted through the frozen bars, inspecting every last crevis and crack. She even took notice of the drumset that read '#1 Babe', which she found quite disturbing. That's when she heard faint footsteps approaching.

* * *

**Back at Finn and Jake's Cell...**

"Come on boy! Come on! You can do it! Good boy! That's it-"

"Finn! Stop it! You're making me feel like some sort of house pet man!" Jake whined as he stretched his tail; the only thing that wasn't chained; and made a pouting face.

"Oh, sorry man! I didn't mean it!" Finn pleaded.

"Hmph..." Jake looked away from his brother and continued his plan.

"I'm sorry dude." he smiled so warmly that the _sun _felt like it had some competition!

"... Hmmm... oh _alright _I forgive you man." the dog smiled back and gave Finn an imaginary hug, which Finn... imaginarily returned.

"Umm... Jake? Did you hear that thump down there before? I was meaning to tell you before, but I... forgot."

"Forgot? It only passed around one minute." Jake chuckled.

"Well, yeah... whatever... but did you hear it? It sounded like... _danger_." he emphasized his last word and squinted, giving off the effect that he was investigating a crime scene.

"Dude. I didn't hear any _thump_ so stop interrupting me! I'm _trying _to save our beautiful behinds! You can make up imaginary adventures later man!"

"Sorry dude. But wait- hey! My adventures are not imaginary! I thought we talked about this already!"

"Yeah yeah... whatever..."

* * *

**Back at Marceline's Cell...**

The figure stepped into the room and greeted her, "I'm back sweety!"

She squinted at the dark staircase to see the Ice King's blue robe and sighed, "Would you give it up? I'm not gonna marry you!"

"Oh, I think you'll find it much harder than just rejecting me." he stepped out of the darkness, revealing the Ice King. Although he didn't seem like himself.

"Oh really?" she rolled her eyes, yet taking notice of the sudden change in the Ice King's demeanor.

"Yes. Really..." he snickered and was about to take a step towards the cell, when Finn and Jake burst into the room.

"Ice King!" Finn balled his fists.

"Yeah!" Jake butt in.

The said Ice King spun around calmly, which threw the two off guard and said, "I wouldn't try and save your little friend boys." He shot the cell door open, swiping Marceline out. "Farewell!" he teased in a singsong tone and opened up a portal.

It was the portal to the Night-O-Sphere! Marceline had no idea how the Ice King was able to do this, but she had no time to find out, before he dragged her in with him.

"Marceline!" Finn tried to grab for her, but it was too late. The portal shut its door. "DUDE! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"Finn! Stop shouting! Sensitive ears man!" Jake pointed to his ears.

"Sorry Jake... but how on earth did Ice King open a portal to the Night-O-Sphere without using the whole face and milk thingy?"

"I dunno man... but it's not good. Not good at all..."

"No need to make it dramatic dude..."

"But it makes the situation sound cool!"

"Oh brother..."

* * *

**Back at Finn and Jake's Treehouse...**

The boy paced back and forth, trying to sort this mess out, but it just wouldn't come to him.

"Aside from the whole, being able to open the Night-O-Sphere thing, I thought he would wanna get married in his Palace like with that oher lady!" Finn shot his hands up in the air.

"Okay, first of all, calm down Finn! Second of all, what lady? There were a _lot _of ladies." he asked as he stuffed some ice-cream in his mouth; lounging on the sofa.

"You know! The lady that was trapped in her own eye!"

"Oh! _That _lady!"

"Yeah! And he would bring her down in a rope and do the whole ceremony thing!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Jake stroked his chin.

"But now she's in the Night-O-Sphere. How are we gonna find her? You know how long it took to find her dad!" Finn shrieked and started glaring at nothing in particular.

"OH NO MAN! You are _not _going to go into a flashback for twelve days!"

"Exactly..." he murmured.

"Alright dude. Let's just get ourselves ready okay? We'll find her. Don't worry." Jake placed a reassuring paw on his brother's shoulder and left to wash up and gather supplies.

"I hope so man, cuz this seems... different..."

Finn felt as though all of his courage was being sucked right out of him, but he knew he had to muster what was left

to save his friend.

* * *

**(A/N) Alright, that's all for this chapter! Again, I know these first chapters are short but... The next chapters will be much longer and all that good stuff ;3 So I hope you enjoyed and please review! Your reviews mean a lot to me! Thanks guys! c;**

**Peace!**

**~ CraZiiFanGurL **


	3. Drama Bomb

**(A/N) Hey! Here's chapter 3 guys! Thanks for the reviews, and again, I apologize for any spelling errors, I don't have spell check, so... yeah, I tried my best, and I hope you still enjoy this story despite the mistakes c:**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Adventure Time and I make no 'ka ching!' off of it either ._.

* * *

"Alright, we'll leave in a while dude. Don't worry-"

"Why in a while? Why not NOW?" Finn freaked out.

"Whoa, man! Calm yourself!"

"No! I will NOT calm myself! There is WAY too much to worry about! Like, what we'll face in the Night-O-Sphere, how long it'll take to find Marceline-"

"Dude! We've done this before and we've gone through much worse man! Calm down!"

"Whoof... Sorry man... It's just, something was different about the Ice King, despite the portal opening thing..."

"Yeah, I noticed that too guy, but we can't just jump into a demon's home without a plan Finn! Have you gone bonkers?"

"Oh yeah... you're right..."

"Alright then, it's settled, we're gonna chill for a while, come up with a plan, and save Marcy!"

"Chill for a while? We can't waste time like that Jake!"

"Finn, it's just to help you calm down man..."

"I'm real sorry dude! Again..."

"No prob Finn. Don't get your boy bits in a knot." he said, "Take some deep breaths and lets get to it!"

"Alright dude. Thanks..." he murmured and they headed out the door.

* * *

**At the Candy Kingdom...**

They strolled around the streets of the Candy Kingdom in an attempt to cool down Finn's blazing nerves. Unfortunately, Finn couldn't help but think about the situation one of his best friends were in. It was tough. If he lost her, _he _would lose it. They've been through a lot, and I mean a_ lot_.

"Dude, I know what you're thinking..." Jake placed his paws on his hips and raised a brow.

"Yeah, I'm sorry man, it's just-"

"Stop thinking about that already!"

"I'm sorry man-!"

"No! You can't have any sugar dude! You're hyper enough!" he pointed towards the sugar stand to their right.

"I _CAN'T _STOP THINKING ABOUT MARCELINE!" he stammered and paused before continuing, "Wait what?"

"Whoa, wait! I was talking about sugar!"

"Well, I thought you were talking about Marceline!"

"Why would I be talking about Marcy? I was trying to keep your mind _off _of her!" he shrieked.

Everything fell silent, and tension lingered between them. Finn's face burned up by the second at the outburst that everyone in the Candy Kingdom heard. He glanced at the awkward stares and winced at the murmurs and fangirl giggles surrounding him. He was in deep water now, and Jake's questioning glare burning into his core wasn't helping. Finn was _definitely _about to lose it now!

"STOP STARING AT ME! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" he shouted and darted over to a candycane woman who was whispering 'This boy is a lunatic! Let's get the fluff out of here!' to her son.

"You're the lunatic lady!" he growled under barred teeth and chased them out.

"Whoa man!" Jake glanced around and smiled nervously while trying to stuff his hand in Finn's mouth. "Stop acting out fool!" He grabbed Finn's arms and led him out of the Candy Kingdom.

"I can't do this anymore man! I need to save her!"

"I'm sorry bro, but I can't put someone's life in your hands. Especially if you're not yourself. You need to be calm and collected in order to come up with a successful plan and rescue Marcy."

Finn didn't respond. He didn't need a lecture, even though it was true. All he wanted was for Marceline to be safe. Usually, he was never this crazy or frantic when saving someone's life, but this time it was different. He didn't know why, but this was different. No matter how stupid the situation, she was right there by his side to help him through it. Like when Finn wanted 'Bonnibel' to go to the movies with him, yet ended up figuring out that Marceline was the perfect girl to go with. Yeah, Marcy and Bubblegum were not the bestest buddies in the world, yet she helped him. Despite their complicated relationship. She pushed past her problems to help him get through his. He needed to save her, and nothing; _nothing _was going to stop him.

"Finn?" he heard someone ask from behind. Then a hand gripped his shoulder, spinning him around. "Finn. I heard about what happened with... _Marceline_." the last word came roughly out of PB's mouth as if she just ate garbage.

"Yeah..." he murmured.

"So, what are you going to do to save her...?"

"How come you're so interested in this? You don't like her anyway..."

"I- look... we don't have an easy relationship, but she's a... friend... and I'm... worried about her well-being..."

"What exactly happened between you two?"

"Well... you see... nothing happened between us, it's just... she got too... how do I say this? Too excluded from the real world. She became very dark and distant..."

"No, she isn't dark. She's just-"

"A radical dame who likes to play games?" Jake chimed in. "Yeah, she scares the flob outta me, but she really is a good person at heart. But don't tell Marceline I said that..." he shuddered.

"Yeah!" Finn agreed.

"Perhaps she is, but I don't hang out with people like her... I have nothing against her, but..."

"She's a vampire PB. That's how vampires are. Hard on the outside," he paused and smiled a bit, "Soft on the inside."

PB nodded and smiled, "You're right." she took a step back and said, "I wish you luck on your mission Finn and Jake." Then she waved and strolled back to her Castle. It was barely noon yet, but Finn didn't care how long Jake wanted him to wait for. Adrenaline was pumping through his vains, his heart was pumping, and his brain was throbbing.

"Jake. It's time. I'm going now. Either with or without you."

"I'm going with you buddy. Pound on it?"

Finn smiled, "Pound on it." he fist pumped Jake, and they were off to create the portal to the Night-O-Sphere.

One question still lingered in his mind;

what was up with the Ice King?

* * *

**(A/N) Gahh... sorry peeps... this one's short too... but I promise you, the next ones will be longer, more emotional, action-packed, and descriptive! This one was a teeny, tiny drama bomb, haha! So I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! c:**

**Peace bruhs!**

**~ CraZiiFanGurL**


	4. Plan

**(A/N) Alright, sorry for the block. I just haven't been near my laptop for a while... well, we'll see how long this one will turn out to be. So, thanks guys! Your reviews are really awesome and thanks for supporting me! Love you guys! :3 So, as always, read, review and ENJOY! Again...sorry for any grammatical errors... ._.**

**Disclaimer- **check another chapter bro...

* * *

Finn drew a morphed up face on their living room wall, threw milk at it, and mumbled a whole lot of nonsense until the portal slowly opened up. The baby-blue, swirling portal to the Night-O-Sphere. They never thought they would have to go to that place again, but this was something that had to be done. Finn circled his head, hopped around, and wriggled his arms before clamping his eyes shut to be swallowed into the portal.

Jake had only one eye open, slowly took one step into the portal, and disappeared.

* * *

**Back With Marceline...**

"Let me GO!" she shouted and kicked the Ice King in the groin.

"Gahahahoo!" he hunched over and she fell to the ground. She began crawling, pushing herself to her feet with bonded hands, and started sprinting away. When he noticed her attempt to escape, he reached for her hair and yanked her back. She plummeted to the rough, rocky ground. She grimaced and glared at the blood-red skies with onyx clouds, making everything seem more melancholy than before.

He snickered at her, "Nice try Mar Mar, but you can't get rid of me. Nah, you're not s_mart _enough this time."

"Grah!" she pushed hard on her back and jumped back to her feet without her hands. "Not smart enough you say?" she growled.

"Yeah, not _smart_-"

She smashed her chained hands into the side of his face, knocking him over.

"Now who's not _smart enough_?" she mocked and kicked him in the abdomen as he lay on the ground.

"Still _YOU!_" He kicked her legs; _hard_.

She fell to the ground without a moment's hesitation and he climbed on top of her, holding her down.

"Get OFF OF ME!" she hocked a loogie in his face and rolled him off of her. She began to run again, but he raised his hands out at her and bonded her legs. Once again, she crashed into the ground. She moaned with pain. Her hands were numb, her knees were scraped, and her throat was dry. She was a wreck, and the Ice King was going to take advantage of that.

"Hmph. Nice try girlie!" he laughed. He laughed right into her face. He was mocking her. He was going to toy with her and make her feel stupid. "Not this time..." he whispered before he covered her face with a large cloth. She tried to squirm, and she tried hiding her face, but it was no use. She wasn't strong enough, especially since she didn't know who she was up against.

Everything turned black.

She tried hard to keep her eyes open, but the fumes were so strong.

It encased her

in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Back With Finn and Jake...**

"Look out man!" Finn shoved his brother out of the way of that ebony, laser-shooting cloud and they plummeted to the ground.

"Man! We should've came up with a plan!" Jake whined.

Finn didn't respond. He just stumbled back to his feet and stomped around. He was darting left and right, looking frantically for any signs of Marceline. Any signs of the Ice King. Any sign at all! Jake felt terrible seeing his brother like that. He was practically tearing his hair out over this! The dog frowned and looked away, only to turn around at the faint sound of something hitting the ground.

Finn dropped to his knees and cupped his hands over his face in disappointment.

"Finn? Finn!" Jake rushed over to him and placed a firm arm around his shoulders.

"Where is she Jake?" Finn murmured, removing his hands from his face.

"Finn... calm down... please-"

"Stop it Jake! Stop telling me to calm down! I've had enough of that! Marceline is in the hands of someone we don't even know, because that is definitely _not _the Ice King! What if he's dangerous man! Her _life _might be in danger! We don't have time for a plan!"

"Finn. We _need _a plan! Like you said, we don't know what we're up against. That's why we need a plan to be prepared for the worst! You can't be so stubborn man!" he insisted.

"Jake. I-I feel like we failed her."

"We didn't fail her. Not _yet_." he nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! We're gonna come up with an awesome plan and save her Finn! I promise you buddy."

"And I believe you." Finn whispered and hunched over to hear the noble plan of his best friend.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"Oh my glob man! That's a flippin' awesome plan!" Finn shot a fist up to the thick air triumphantly.

"I know right!" Jake flattered himself and inspected his non-existent claws.

"Alright man! I'm feelin' much better! Now let's go find MARCY!" the boy shouted as he wielded his demon-blood sword and charged forward, not knowing at all where he was going.

* * *

**Back With Ye Ole' Marceline ;) ...**

She opened one eye lazily and rubbed them with the backs of her hands, or at least tried. They were still chained. She squinted around until her vision became clear, taking note of her surroundings. Her butt cheeks were frozen, and her knees were gashed. She felt like puking at the sight of dry blood coating them. She growled at the black, iron bars that lay before her.

She was in a cell.

_Again_...

"Oh c'mon..." she murmured. She rested her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs; those ragged, infernal chains mocking her everytime she decided to move.

"Hey babe."

Her head jerked up at the dry, emotionless croak that came from the bars.

She only saw a dark, black figure mounted by the cell door. Leaning against that darned door with pleasure and accomplishment.

She squinted harder. It was still in the shape of the Ice King, but the vampire queen was _not _stupid. She was anything but.

She _knew _it wasn't the Ice King even _before _the moment he opened the portal to the Night-O-Sphere.

So she asked, weariness in her eyes, and scowled through gritted teeth seething with anger,

"Who _are _you?"

* * *

**(A/N) UGH! WHY CAN'T I WRITE LONG CHAPTERS? GAHH! Well, this story will be pretty long anyways! Teehee! So you wanna know who it is? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! :D I really, seriously, truly, extremely, really, seriously, EXTREMELY hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think and what you hope to find out. Just click review and BAM! My heart is now full! Your reviews mean the world to me, especially since they are so kind and amazing! :3 Love you guys! **

**Peace out lovelies!  
~ CraZiiFanGurL**


	5. Just in Case

**(A/N) Hi guys! Yush! Chapter 5 of... err... Oh YEAH! Chapter 5 of Revenge is out! x3 I hope you enjoy this chapter guys! You're all smackin' awesome bruhs! You're reviews make my heart beat faster! Thanks so much peeps! Read, Review and ENJOY! (Again... sorry for any mistakes...)**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Adventure Time... but I will soon :) hehe, just pulling the hairs on your legs xD

* * *

Finn stomped around, determination washed across his face. He had his sword weilded, and was ready for anything.

Maybe.

They didn't face much. There were only those brain-dead demons and that guy who puked bananas, but they didn't matter. They were no threat what-so-ever.

"Dude. Ya think we're close to Marcy?" Finn asked, squinting ahead.

"Hmm?" the dog glanced up at the boy, "Oh sorry man, I was just inspecting that weird lookin' bird over there..."

"What bird?"

"That one!"

"What one?"

"THAT ONE BRO! THAT ONE!" He grabbed Finn's face, and twisted it in the direction of a black bird.

"It's not weird man." Finn removed his paws from his face and rolled his eyes as he continued exploring.

"I dunno man. It's kinda creepy. Just look at it's eyes!" He pointed towards the bird again, staring at it's blood-red, dilating eyes.

"Ew..." Finn murmured and made a disgusted face, "Let's just go man..."

"You don't have to tell me twice." he jumped next to his brother, and stayed close;

Just in case.

* * *

**Back With Marcy Warcy Bo Barcy xD ...**

He didn't answer her. He merely ignored her, setting off a nerve.

"I said," she gritted her teeth gruffly, "Who are you?"

He turned around, "I don't need to tell you who I am."

"Actually, you do Santa Clause!"

"Dang girl!"

"Don't _dang girl_ me old man!" she pushed herself to her feet, "You better answer me or-"

"Or what?" he neared the cell door, "You're gonna talk me to death?" he snickered.

"Grah!" she slammed her shoulder into the door, startling him and making that bag of fart slip to the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU? OPEN THIS FLUFFING DOOR!" she shouted angrily.

"NO!"

"Ugh. You stupid, old, ugly fart bag..." she muttered as she turned back around and plopped herself in the corner of the cell; hugging her knees; staring at that blasted wall. She knew they would come for her.

You know exactly who I'm talking about.

She didn't know when or how, but she knew they would come for her. She slowly glanced behind her, just in case they were coming.

Just in case.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later...**

She didn't have to turn around to know that cow was still at the door.

"Why'd you take me..." she mumbled.

"Because I'm not gonna let you get away from me again." he replied.

She turned around, a not so surprised expression on her face, "I knew it."

"W-what?" he stammered, knowing he just blew his cover.

"You know exactly what I mean Ash."

"Heh... Nice to see you again Mar Mar-"

"Don't call me that." she growled.

"What are you gonna do about it sweetheart? That's right. _Nothing_. Now, it doesn't matter if you know who I am or not-"

"Oh yeah it does matter, because there is only one other person Finn and Jake hate more than the Ice King, and that's you."

"Why would they hate me? Your personal life is none of their buisness. It's not like they want to be with you!"

"W-I... UGH! Shut your face barf bag! They're my friends. They have every right to hate you! They don't want to see me- I mean anyone get hurt or that junk. And why do you still want me? I made it clear it was OVER!"

"I'm not going to spoil everything Mary Bear. You'll figure this out in due time."

"They'll come and kick your sorry sack of junk!"

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"In due time Marceline. In due time..." he snickered and walked away.

The flow of anger was overwhelming. He was pulling her strings and he was putting her against _herself_. He was making her lose hope. She didn't know what he was going to do to Finn and Jake, but she wasn't going to wait to find out. She was going to try her best to break free. She began throwing all of her weight against the door multiple times until her shoulders were becoming dark purple.

"This isn't WORKING!" she cried and glared out of the bars, hoping they would come soon before she turned into a plum.

* * *

**Back With Finn and Jake...**

"Ugh, how big is this place?" Finn moaned.

"I dunno man..."

"Dude? Are you sniffing out her scent?" Finn stopped in his tracks and raised and eyebrow eagerly.

"I-I was supposed to?"

"OH MY FLOB MAN! WE COULDV'E FOUND HER BY NOW!"

"I'm sorry man! I'm sorry!"

Finn grabbed the ears of his hat, and pulled them over his face, "C'mon..." he murmured, "Just start now then..." He let go of a breath that he didn't even know he was holding and followed Jake, who was _now _sniffing out Marceline and the Ice King's scent.

"Hmm..." Jake murmured and stroked his chin.

"What?"

"She's here, but I don't see her anywhere."

"What? What do you mean she's here?"

"I mean, she's right _here_." he tapped the ground lightly with his foot.

And then it clicked.

"Jake! She might be underground!"

"Nice! Let's do this!" he cried out with joy and began to dig.

* * *

**A Whole Lot of Digging Later...**

The ground slowly started to show a bit of what was underground. Glowing crimson lights filled the place, and it looked just like how it did above them, but instead it was... below them...

"Alright, let's get down there." Jake stretched down to the ground below, and let Finn slide down his long, slender, stretchy body. "Heheh, that tickles." he giggled, quickly retracting himself to his normal size, and started to explore.

Finn cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted wearily, "Marceline? Are you here?" he paused and listened for any response, "Marceline?" he asked again, a little less hopefully.

But he got none.

"Keep sniffin' Jake." Finn commanded.

And he did. His nose was gliding across the rocky grounds and his tail was wagging continuously behind him.

"Dude dude dude dude dude dude dude!" He nagged.

"What what what what what?" Finn mocked.

"I think she's behind here." he began to circle around a rocky wall when Finn grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Let me go first so I can make sure the coast is clear." he slammed himself against the wall and started sliding against it until he reached the edge, which he cautiously peeked around. "Marceline!" he whispered and the said Queen's ears perked up.

She spun around and smiled widely, exposing her pearly-white fangs, "Finn!" she whispered back.

He stalked towards the cell; Jake close behind; and made sure no one caught a glimpse of them.

"Marceline! Finally! I thought this would take _ages!_" Finn kneeled beside the cell door, to which Marceline did the same.

"Finn, I'm so glad you're here! I thought Ash was gonna murder you two."

"Ash?"

"Yeah! The giant, blue dweeb is Ash in disguise pipsqueak!"

"Ash..." he repeated, slightly growling, "He's a jerk face... especially with the way he treated you..."

"No time for flashbacks now Finn. He might be on his way back, so we've gotta make this quick!"

"Right." he inspected his surroundings, "There's gotta be a key around here." he paused and scratched the back of his head, "No there wouldn't be a key here. Why would there be a key around here? Only a moron would leave keys around a cell. Then again, Ash _is _a moron-"

"Finn!" Marceline snarled, "Check in your nerd pack!"

"Hmph..." he huffed and took the pack off of his back to scavenge around inside. "Hair pin!" he held up a small pin.

"Math! Now pick the lock!" Marceline encouraged.

"Okay, okay!" his tongue poked out of his mouth and he squinted hard as he tried to stick the darn pin in the slot. He cocked his head to the side and muttered, "Man that sounded wrong..."

"What sounded wrong?" Marceline furrowed her brows.

"Oh, uh... nothing..." he stammered and was about to continue when he heard faint footsteps approaching.

"Finn! Get the flob out of here! He's coming!" she whispered.

"No! I'm gonna get you outta here! We'll kick his butt-"

"Finn!" she grabbed his shirt through the bars with the amount of her hands that wasn't bonded, and locked gazes with him, "Finn, go. He'll do something to you if you don't-"

"I can take it!" Finn insisted.

"No Finn," she growled, tightening her grip on his shirt and said, "I don't want to take any chances."

Her eyes were full of mixed emotions.

Two of them being fear, and... _care. _

She rarely ever cared about anything more than her axe bass, but right now, it was anything but important to her.

He took those emotions, and put himself in her shoes. If she was him, he would want him to leave too.  
He nodded soulfully with a miniscule smile that said _I'll-come-back-for-you-I-promise_.

She let go of her grip and smiled back slightly as she thought to herself before him and Jake fled,

_I know you will_...

* * *

**One Tiny Smile Later...**

The footsteps grew louder, and Ash stepped in, finally in his natural form.

"Hiya babe, did ya miss me?" he cackled.

Finn listened enraged behind the wall. His face grew more and more disgusted with every word Ash said. That dirty skunk bag. He treated women with no respect what-so-ever. If he were Ash, he would've treated Marceline right. He would've attended to her every whim, rather than have it the other way around. He didn't deserve Marcy, even if he _was _forcing it upon her.

"Shut your yap Ash." she paused, "Oh! You know what I just realized?" Marceline snarled.

"What babe? That you regret dumping me?"  
"No. That your name resembles what are to me. A piece of forgotten ash. A piece of _dirt_." She spat.

"Ooh. That burns Mar Mar. That burns." he cackled as if he didn't care, "You'll think differently of me soon."

"In your dreams doofus."

Finn wiggled with joy slightly with every come-back Marceline had in store.

"Hmph..." Ash ran out of words, "You're just a... uh... a weak little _girl_."

"That's all you got? Seriously? That's lame."

"Y-_you're _lame!" ge retorted.

"That _comment _was lame." Marceline smirked.

Silence.

Tension.

Anger.

It hung between them like a wall that Marceline wished was there.

"Y-y-"

"Yes?" she mocked.

"You'll regret this Marceline!"

"Regret what? _Getting on your wittle nerves_? Nah, I'm perfectly fine with that." she flashed a smile.

He growled and then stopped, "W-what? Y-you're not getting on my nerves! I-I'm much better than getting worked up over lazy remarks."

"Why I ought to-" Finn began to ball his hands into fists as he was getting ready to sock that no good bag of junk in the nose.

"Finn! No! Stop it man!" Jake grabbed Finn's arms and wrapped his body around him to restrain him.

"Like I said Marceline, you'll think differently of me soon."

And he walked away.

He just

_walked away_.

Just like that. He left.

Finn was eager to get back to Marceline, no matter what. Even if that devil was pulling a scheme to leave and return to catch them trying to rescue Marceline. So Finn wriggled out of Jake's grasp and was about to try and save her again, forgetting the thought of that whole _returning _thing, when Ash did exactly that.

He leaped back into the room, and smirked deviously.

"Gotcha." he whispered and cried, "Time to take out the trash!"

He reached for his sack of magical powder and threw it at the two. They were too caught by surprise to react, and the yellow dust consumed them. When it disapeared, so did they.

"What did you do to them!" Marceline shouted furiously.

"Oh, I didn't do anything to them. I merely sent them back to their world as a warning. If they return, I w_ill_ do something to them." he tapped the fingers on his hands mischievously.

Marceline shivered, because if there was one thing those two pipsqueaks were going to do;

It was coming back.

* * *

**(A/N) Yay! I made a little bit longer chapter! :D I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll stay tuned for the next one! I'm also SO sorry for the 5 day wait. I usually wait 1-2 days, but now I feel like a fart for making you wait so long... :'c so anyways, please gimme some of your MATHEMATICAL reviews and seeya next time! :D**

**Love your CRAZII FRIEND,**

**~ CraZiiFanGurL**


	6. Another Drama Bomb xD

**(A/N) Aww, geez. I did it again. Made ya wait . Well, anyways, thanks so much guys! You guys make me blush big time, like seriously! So, here's Chapter 6? It's chapter 6 right? Oh well, ENJOY! AGAIN. Sorry for any mistakes... geez...**

**Disclaimer- **no no no no no no no no! Geez!

* * *

The sky tore in half, and spat out the two boys. Finn gave one long shriek with a couple of voice cracks here and there before plummeting to the ground; Jake hanging onto his head.

"What the stink? He transported us back to Ooo! Jesus I hate Ash..." Finn muttered.

"No kidding! I hate that stinky wizard too!" Jake growled, "Do we have to-"

"We have to go back _right now_!"

"Never mind..." he sighed, "But I gotta warn you dude, before we were completely transported back here, I heard Ash say somethin' very stupid with my super awesome hearing!"

"It was stupid? As in it didn't make sense or..."

"No. I _mean_, it came out of a stupid person's stupid mouth, therefore, making what he said stupid."

"Oh..."

"Anyhoo, he said that if we come back he'll do somethin' to us. And I don't want him to do somethin' to us. What if he captures us and then tortures us! And the only food he gives me is..." he dramatically paused and his eyes became only slits, "_Generic dog food_..."

"Stop being such a baby man! We need to go back either way!"

"But he's gonna-"

"I don't care what he does to us Jake!" he shouted, "I don't care okay?" he said barely above a whisper.

"Whoa man. But don't we have to be _alive _to save her?"

"Jake-"

"Nuh uh, man! Can't we save her tomorrow? I'm totally busted right now... if we go back, my train will _not _go down the right track... OH DUDE! THAT RHYMED!" he babbled.

"DUDE! We can't wait 'till TOMORROW!"

"Why not? He's too stupid to do whatever he wants to in one day man."

"But-"

"Finn. If you say 'but' one more time, I'm gonna fart in your face!"

"Bu-" he clamped his mouth shut with his hand, "Okay, first of all, that's really gross man, and second of all, what if he isn't all that brain-dead? What if he's gonna do somethin' to her? Every second counts Jake..."

"I know that Finn," the dog placed a firm paw on his brother's shoulder, "But as I said before, we can't do this if we don't know what we're doin'. We have to take a break, come up with a plan to get past Ash's plan to murder us, and then save Marcy. Even if he _does _do somethin' to her, we'll be able to save her either way, because we're heroes, and that's what heroes do!"

"Thanks Jake. You always know what to say."

"Bleep bleep bloo blop!" he giggled and began to travel back to their treehouse.

_BAM!_

Ya know what Finn just realized? Marceline owned that treehouse about one thousand years ago. Total bummer. Now he_ definitely _won't be able to take his mind off of her...

* * *

**Back With Marceline...**

She was still in that cell, not goin' anywhere anytime soon, to her dismay of course. She wanted them to come back and save her, but then again... she didn't. She was changing a lot really. I mean, a lot! Ya know that nothing means more to her in the world than her axe bass. Seriously though, if Finn and her axe bass were falling from the sky, she'd catch the axe bass...

It seemed to be the only thing that could fit into her black, shriveled-up, non-beating heart. But that was surely changing. It seems as though her heart was making room for someone else...

Eh, she didn't want to get into depth about it though, even if it _was _in her mind...

She didn't like that mushy gushy stuff.

"Gah, SHUT MY FACE!" she scolded herself.

A demon guard that was casually striding past the cell, glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, and started sprinting away nervously.

"I'm not crazy!" she shouted at him. "Most of the time..." she hissed to herself with the slightest giggle. To _keep _her from going crazy for _real_...

* * *

**Back With Finn, Jake, and BMO...**

"So. Ya think we can kick his butt?" Finn ended his sentence.

"Uhm... Yes?" BMO answered unsurely.

Finn slouched on the sofa and exhaled, making a farting sound.

"Did you just fart man?" Jake held his cheeks in surprise.

"WHAT? No! I didn't! I- I just made that sound with my mouth! I swear!" he hopped up, his eyes widened and his face glowing red.

"Dude, I'm just pulling your non-existent chest hairs." Jake giggled.

"Jake, that's not funny."

"Yeah it is."

"No, it's not!"

"Yeah it is man! Just think about it..."

Finn paused and a small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth, "No, it's not..."

"Ha! You know it's funny! Heheh, I gotcha!" he babbled as he started tickling his brother.

"S-stop it man! Okay, okay! It's funny, j-just stop!" he choked on his loud laugh.

"Heheh..." Jake giggled and gave himself a little pat on the back, "Ya see? You're not all anxious and mad anymore!"

Finn tried to hide his smile, "Hmph. Go away." he shoved Jake slightly.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. It's almost time for bed anyway. G'night Finn..." he stretched up the tunnel to their bedroom.

"Goodnight Jake..." he shook his head playfully, and found his gaze on the picture that hung on their wall. The one that read "Bless Th-" with the rest of the letters ripped off.

He walked up to it, and cocked his head to the side, remembering the first time he met Marceline and how he wanted to murder her for taking their house.

And when she kissed him...

He shook his head, and moved the picture to the side, revealing the large 'M' engraved behind it. The 'M' that Marceline showed them to prove that this was her house.

He frowned.

She wasn't here right now.

He pushed the picture back over the 'M' and walked up the tunnel to their room, only taking one glance back.

* * *

**Back With Marceline...**

He's saved her many times before. He was going to save her this time too.

Hopefully.

Remember the time when he saved her from the Night-O-Sphere last time? He took a real risk there. Which was really nice of him. She didn't think anyone would have done that for her...

"No flashbacks you dweeb!" she slapped her forehead.

"Time for bed," she heard Ash's voice and grimaced, "Seeya tomorrow." he smirked and left once again.

"Shut up..." she mumbled before she drifted to sleep in that dark,

deserted,

lonely

cell...

* * *

**(A/N) Ya know what? I hate myself. I took so long to make such a janked-up, short chapter. I'M SO SORRY! T.T -sadtrollface-**

**I really am . So, anyways, if you thought it was decent enough, that's awesome. **

**Thanks again guys. Geez you're all so awesome I can't even- gah! c:**

**So I hoped you still enjoyed this, given my lack of creativity here... well, yeah, seeya next time! I promise you I'll make the other one much better than this one! I PROMISE YOU WITH ALL OF THE MADE UP WORDS I CAN THINK OF! :D**

**Love you guys .3.**

**Please still love your crazy fanfiction girl,**

**~ CraZiiFanGurL ^_^ **


	7. A Failed Attempt

**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I screwed it up a few times, so I had to start over... Well, here it is! Chapter 7! I hope you enjoy it! One more time, sorry for any mistakes! Gah! .**

**Disclaimer- **Yeah! I own Adventure Time! Sure... whatevs... (._.)

* * *

**Let's Check Back in With Marcy...**

**(A/N) Before you start to read, make sure you read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter! It's important! :D**

It was difficult for her to get to sleep. There were two reasons; one being she was sleeping on the rough, rocky ground, and the other reason being she had a whole lot on her mind. She pushed herself off of the ground and sat there.

She just sat there.

So she gazed out of the cell bars for the heck of it, but it changed when she noticed that tiny, little thing on the ground.

The tiny, little thing that would set her free.

The tiny, little thing Finn left behind.

That tiny, little pin.

She grinned and glanced around, making sure Ash wasn't there and scooted to the door. Sure her wrists were bonded, but she still had that little portion of her frozen, pale-blue hands free. So she stuck her fingers through the bars and stretched them as far as they would go. That pin fell a little further than she would have hoped for it to, but she managed to get her index finger on the tip of it. She slowly slid the pin closer to her, and when it was at an easy distance to reach, she grabbed it and stood up, oozing with joy.

She grinned and mocked the man that stole such a large portion of her life.

She regreted the times she even kissed that dirt pile.

She regreted meeting him.

She hated him.

He sold her most prized possession.

He sold the only thing in the world that stayed with her through thick and thin.

The one thing that she loved.

The one thing that loved her back.

Her skin pricked with numbness, and her mouth was a desert. One couldn't have been more uncomfortable than the Vampire Queen that remained in that cell for so long.

Sure, Ash came a few times a day to feed her and to make sure she didn't escape, but now she was holding the key to freedom right in the palms of her bonded hands. She mocked his cold, croak of a voice.

She thought to herself, but wishing he was there to hear, "Who's not smart enough now..."

She easily picked the lock to her chains. After all, she's over one thousand years old, so she has a hoard of experience behind that hard-earned shell.

They slid off of her un-feeling hands like butter on a pan. The same with the chain's that bonded her legs.

She grasped her wrists and rubbed them with a distained expression tearing through her face.

She couldn't exactly warm them back up.

She had no blood.

Her heart no longer pumped it through her body.

No blood in her body, meant no warmth.

She can't remember when it used to beat. She can't remember what it felt like to have a beating heart in that ole' chest cavity.

She frowned and glared at her numb hands. She guessed she couldn't do anything about them. She'd have to wait until she got out of that cage she was in. It felt like she were consumed in some sort of beast that wouldn't let her out unless she took matters into her own hands and ran through the butt intestines...

She shivered at the thought, not knowing why it even passed though her noggin.

She was ready to escape, so she placed the pin into the key slot of the door, and twisted it until she heard the beautiful 'click'.

The door slid open with barely any force, and she stepped out. It was almost too good to be true.

Maybe it was.

She sprinted out on her tippie toes and around the wall Finn and Jake hid behind yesterday.

_BAM!_

She ran into someone.

She didn't have any time to react. She didn't even look in front of her to see who it was.

She felt the figure grasp her tightly.

She couldn't move. It held her arms so close to her body that it hurt.

She got caught.

She felt herself coming close to tears, but the figure grasped the sides of her face tightly and wiped away whatever managed to escape.

She opened one of her eyes and the figure gave a rather large smile.

A paper plate covered his face, and two forks counted as the ears. He was a head shorter than her. He wore crimson baby-style pajamas.

His smile, it was so familiar. The costume. Everything was familiar.

He came back for her.

"F-Finn?"

"Who else?" he grinned.

"Finn! I-I thought you weren't gonna come back for me. I thought..."

"Marceline. Why wouldn't I come back for you?"

"I just- forget it. Ash was putting words into my head."

"Don't listen to that butt-faced jerk. Nothing in the world would keep me from comin' back for you Marcy." he smiled, "By the way, how'd ya get out of the cell?" he cocked his head to the side, a questioning glint in his eyes.

"Oh, your little girly hair pin you left behind." she teased.

His face fell flat, "Oh, erm... t-that's not my hair pin... heh... Why would I have a hair pin?"

"Mm hmm... right." she provoked, "But forget about the pin, we need to get out of here! Do ya have a plan?"

"Oh, uhh..."

"See Finn? What did I tell ya? But no one ever listens to the magical dog..." Jake pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Finn noticed a pained expression on the Queen's face.

"What's wrong Marcy?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's just my hands. It doesn't matter, just lets get out of here."

"Lemme see," he gripped her hands, "Whoa! They're... _freezing_!"

"Yeah, well. That's what happens when your'e locked in ice chains for as long as I was." she shrugged.

"Let me help." he cupped his hands around hers and held them tight. He waited a few moments before looking back up at her, "Better?" he grinned.

"Better..." she nodded and returned the gesture with a smile of her own.

They gazed at each other for a few moments and smiled at each other.

It was like nothing could possibly go wrong.

Then again, every good moment has a bad one hanging on its tail.

"Why hello there! I knew you'd be back, however, I didn't think you would free Mar Mar that fast-" Ash croaked.

Finn let go of Marceline's hands and glared at Ash.

"Okay first of all hot rod, don't call her that. She doesn't like it," Finn got up in Ash's face and stuffed a finger in his chest, "Second of all, she got _herself _out smarty pants," he took one step closer and sneered, "Third of all, you don't deserve a radical dame like Marcy. In fact, you don't deserve anyone!" he kept pushing Ash backwards, "You don't even deserve the clothes on your back for glob's sake!" he shoved Ash until he fell to the ground. "Not so tough now are ya?"

"Gmmf..." he groaned, "Heh, ya know what kid? You'll regret that."

"Oh, really? 'Cause I don't regret it."

"Tell ya what," he pushed himself off of the ground and continued, "I've changed my mind. Instead of killing you, I've decided to let you live to witness our marriage! I could use a loyal servant like you anyways."

"No way Ash! I wouldn't fall a servant to you even if you _forced _it upon me!"

"You have a strong resistance... Too bad kid. Life doesn't always hand you what you want on a silver platter. You can't overpower my magic. You couldn't overpower it last time! What makes you think you could do it now?"

"Don't touch my brother ya son of a toot!" Jake balled his fists.

"Another one aye? You'll make a great servant too!"

"No! I won't make a good s-servant. Heh, I'll um... I'll-"

"Yeah, I thought so." he raised his hands out in front of him and worked up a spell, "From heroes to zeros you shall transform, your golden souls shall take a new form." he mumbled and from his finger tips, shot the scarlet spell that would change the two.

They both didn't move for a few moments, and Marceline tried to shake them into reality, but the reality they were in, wasn't the one she hoped it would be.

Ash gave a smile that could make the sun go into hiding and commanded, "Seize her." and they did.

Each took a hold of her arms. She tried to shake out of their killer grasps, but it was no use.

"Finn! Finn c'mon!" she urged, "I don't care how cliche this sounds, but Finn..." the mention of his name made him stop in his tracks, and he listened. "Finn, you're better than this! You're a hero! You can break yourself out of this!" she pleaded and glared into his eyes to see if any piece of him still remained.

But she didn't find any.

He continued to shove her towards the cell.

He bonded her wrists and threw her inside.

"Finn..." she turned away from him and shook her head.

There was no more Finn in that body.

No more hero.

No more heart of gold.

"Marceline," he said. She felt hopeful for a split second before he continued his sentence gruffly, "Enjoy your marriage!" he snickered and walked away with Ash and Jake.

She rested her head on her knees.

Her long onyx hair covered her face.

Her long ebony hair.

It covered the tears she began to shed.

There was no use trying to stop them from escaping.

Did she really just lose to the man that ruined her life?

Most importantly, did she really lose

Finn?

* * *

**(A/N) Here's chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's short again :'c but the more short the chapters are, the more there will be! And each chapter holds a new threat! Wanna know what happens next? Subscribe to this crazy girl's updates and **

**BAM! You'll get all of my updates on the spot! :D**

**I love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I feel so loved dangnabbit! :'D**

**I have some important news too! I was takin' a shower, thinkin' about this FanFiction, and I realized, this story has only just begun! ;) **

**I guess it takes some steaming hot water scorching my skin, burning it to death, (it hurt so bad)... for two seconds to realize what I could add to this story!**

**Stay tuned! You won't regret it! I hope... **

**Love, **

**~ CraZiiFanGurL**


	8. One Step Ahead

**(A/N) Hi guys! So, here's what I figured out while being burned in the shower! :D  
._. Okay, so remember Ash's pouch that hangs from his waist? The golden one that brings you into someone's memories? Well, yeah that's gonna be a very big item and it's definitely going to have an effect on the story! That's all I'm gonna say... So, stay tuned, review and ENJOY! Plus, do I really have to mention that I don't have spell check in every chapter? Well, again sorry for any mistakes...**

**Disclaimer- **Why would I be writing a FanFiction if I owned Advenure Time? Hmm? HMM? I THOUGHT SO! Wanna do a staring contest with me? :D

* * *

**(P.S) Check this Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter would ya? This one's important too...**

**The Wedding Would Take Place in a Few Days. There Was No Hope For Jake or Finn... No Matter How Hard Poor Marceline Tried. But She Didn't Try **_**Everything**_**... Well, it Was Too Late Anyways. Because Today Was the Wedding.**

**Today Was the Wedding...**

She waited reluctantly in the cell for Ash to come and claim her his wife.

She didn't want to fight anymore.

It was no use.

If the people that were so close to her weren't there anymore, she didn't find a reason to.

She had nothing to fight for; so she waited.

And waited.

And waited...

Finn waltzed in, wearing a tuxedo with a scarlet bow like the one he wore in that haunted house, looking more heartless than ever. He still had the same face, the same eyes, the same lovely smile;

but his heart.

It was black with hatred.

"Oh, Marceline. Ash says it's time for your wedding!" he inspected his nails, "C'mon. I've gotta get you dressed up." he sighed.

"Finn?" She asked.

"What?" he snapped.

"Are you sure you're not in there?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Never mind..." she shrugged.

"Stop horsing around. Get up!" he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the cell forcefully.

She didn't know who he was anymore.

It hurt.

Not physically, but emotionally.

He slammed the door behind them and shoved her as he walked.

"So Jake isn't with ya?" she rolled her eyes, "I thought you two would never be caught dead separated."

"Shut your face!" he scolded, "He's not here 'cause he's tending to jerk face."

"Did you just call Ash jerk face?" she cocked her head, "You're serving him, yet you insulted him? Psh..."

"I-I have no idea what you're talkin' about. Just zip it!" he coughed.

He brought her to the dressing room.

A dark crimson hue filled the room and it was made of the same molten rock that is found everywhere in the Night-O-Sphere.

She wished she could see Ooo again. Even if the scene _was _a little too mellow for her.

"Here. Just stick your arms and legs in this dumb thing." he threw the white-as-snow gown in her face.

"I know how to get dressed ya dweeb." she huffed and shoved him out of the room.

"Wait a burger flippin' second. I can't leave you alone in here. You might escape." he crossed his puny arms over his chest.

"Finn, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not gonna let you stay in here while I get dressed." she raised an eyebrow.

His faced turned red, "No! I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know kid."

"Well, you might escape so..."

"Why would I want to escape? I lost pretty much everything..."

He paused for a moment, "I..." he looked at the floor.

He actually looked like himself for a second.

His _real _self.

"F-Finn?" she neared him.

"Whatevs. Just get dressed, you won't escape even if you tried." his voice became dry and cold as he unlocked her chains. His eyes did the same and he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Yet, Finn was still there. Just because she couldn't see it, didn't mean it wasn't there...

A little piece was still there.

She could feel it.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"Are ya done yet?" he tapped his foot anxiously outside of the door.

"Hold it pipsqueak. I don't wear dresses!" she huffed.

"Well, hurry up in there!"

"Don't tell me what to do Finn!" she exhaled. "He could wait. He's probably not even done preparing yet!"

He sighed, "You're probably right..."

She forced her head through the hole and grimaced. She inspected herself in the enlarged standing mirror in the right corner of the room.

She didn't think she looked good in dresses. She would rather wear a box...

The dress had straps that fell below her shoulders and a long, silky, flowing skirt that landed at her ankles. There weren't any decorations on it, yet there was a glittery layer that stretched over the bottom of the dress.

In case you're wondering, it wasn't a poofy dress. It fell flat, with no volume what-so-ever, which was a good thing for the Queen. She didn't want to get her behind stuck in the doorway...

She reluctanly grabbed the golden door knob and twisted it open.

Finn almost fell over at the sudden screech of the door, yet that wasn't the only reason...

"Don't make any comments kid, just let's get to it..."

"-Uh... y-yeah... right, let's go..." he stammered and chained her hands again.

"Ya know, you don't have to chain me. I'm not gonna run away."

"I know." he smiled slightly. Ever so slightly, "But he wants you chained."

"Great..." she mumbled.

* * *

**In What Ash Calls the Waiting Room...**

"Hmph..." Marceline groaned, "Finn?"

"What now?"

"If someone was in danger, what do you do?"

"What?"

"Just answer the flobbing question!"

"Um... I dunno? Keep to myself? Don't ask me dumb cow questions."

"Pfft..." she spat, and thought about going a bit deeper with this. Maybe she could get Finn to show himself again, "What would you do if I were in danger? Like if I were fallin' off a cliff and into a vat of acid?"

"...Uh... You can fly can't you?" he looked away, fiddling with his fingers.

"What if I was unconscious?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Finn." she glared furiously at him, "Answer the question."

He exhaled and didn't make eye contact with her, "Well... I... I guess I could easily put my arms out a-and catch you..."

"Why wouldn't you let me fall into the acid and have all of my skin burned off?"

"'Cause it would be gross?"

"Is that the only reason?"

"I- uh... I don't wanna answer that. You're annoying me. Stop it."

"I'm not annoying you. You're annoying me!"

"How?"

"'Cause you're not answering my questions!"

"Well I don't WANT to!" He sneered.

She pouted and looked like a child that didn't get what she wanted.

"Stop makin' that face."

"Oh, am I _bothering _you?"

"N-no!"

So she made the face again. Usually, when a child would make that face, someone would do anything to stop it, because it was too _sad _to witness.

Maybe it would work on Finn.

"Would you stop that already? I don't wanna see you like that! Just... gah!" he crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his eyes angrily.

"Why?" she provoked.

"Because."

"What a wonderful reason." she muttered.

He smiled and shook his head.

"You're really something dude." he muttered, starting to sound like himself again.

She asked hopefully, "Who do you serve?"

"Ash."

"Gah..."

"What are you lookin' for Marceline? What are you trying to find in me?"

"I'm trying to find the real you Finn... but apparently, it's not there..." her voice faded out.

"Psh. Whatever. I'm gonna check in with my master to find out when I should trade you in."

"You should. I don't wanna spend time with someone else in Finn's body. Only stresses me out more..."

Something was aching in his heart, telling him to turn back, but he didn't.

He went straight ahead to find Ash.

* * *

**Back With Ash...**

"When will the wedding begin?" the boy asked a little reluctantly.

"Soon. Soon..." Ash snickered and rubbed his hands together diabolically.

"Okay..." he sighed and walked back to the waiting room.

"So what happened? Isn't ready huh?" Marceline croaked.

"Pfft..." he crossed his arms again and spat.

"I thought so..." she mumbled.

Suddenly, she began to near the oblivious boy, making him very uncomfortable.

The space between them became tighter; too small to measure.

His face became red and he backed away, "W-what are you doing-"

_WHACK!_

She crashed her chained hands into the side of his face.

"OW! What the stuff was that for?" he shrieked and rubbed his face, "Man, it's like everyone enjoys beating up my face!"

"Did it work?" she asked, ignoring his last comment.

"Did what work?" he cried.

"FFF!" she exhaled through gritted teeth and turned around.

They didn't make eye contact for a while, and Marceline cleared her mind of everything.

On the other hand, Finn, or what was left of him, had a lot in there.

First, he didn't know who he was anymore. Was he good, or evil?

Second, what exactly was she looking for?

Who was the Finn she cared about so much?

And third, did he want her to get married to Ash?

The thought passed through his mind to object to the marriage.

He shook his head, thinking he was crazy, and maybe he was.

"Finn." Jake slowly forced the doors open, "Ash says to bring his Queen into the wedding hall this instant."

"Of course." Finn replied with a low sigh. "Let's go..." he grasped her arm softer than before and gently lead her through the dark, wooden double doors.

* * *

**Wedding Time...**

" hello there Marceline. Let's get on with this marriage." Ash clapped his hands together.

Jake was the priest in this event, while Finn was the ring bearer, who was fiddling with the Ice King's ring. He felt like throwing it to the ground and smashing it.

With every vow they recited, Finn got more and more infuriated, while Marceline became more hopeless.

After a long time of reciting vows, Jake finally announced that Ash can put the ring on her finger.

Finn slowly trudged over to Ash and held out the plush, velvet pillow that held the light blue ring.

Ash snatched it and forced it onto Marceline's finger, instantly changing her.

She became more lovestruck looking, and smiled lovingly when she looked at Ash.

Finn looked away and found his gaze on the golden sacks that hung from Ash's belt.

One read, 'Victim' while the other one read, 'Transport'.

Pretty obvious what they meant.

Then, something changed.

The tiny portion that still had Finn in it started to take control over his body.

"You may kiss the bride." Jake ended the ceremony, and they did what they were meant to do.

They smashed into each other for a deep five second smooch, sealing their marriage.

Finn wasn't completely there yet, but that little golden speck in his heart.

That little golden speck told him, that he needed to fight fire with fire.

He needed to use Ash's powers against him.

Suddenly, an energy he never felt before, bolted through his entire system.

His heart beat accelerated and he did what he told himself to do.

He did what his _real _self told him to do.

He lunged for the two sacks and threw the one that read 'Victim' on Ash, while tossing the one that read 'Transport' on Jake, Marceline, and himself.

That's how he was going to change everything back to normal!

By getting to Ash's memory core, removing the memory of him wanting to marry Marcy and take over the Night-O-Sphere. _Maybe even Ooo if he really wanted to._

In Ash's memory, they would return to normal, but if they didn't retrieve his memory in time, they would return to the real world as his servants forever.

Usually, _Ash _was one step ahead of _them_, but now _they _were a step ahead of _him_.

The clock is ticking,

And time is running out.

* * *

**(A/N) Heheh, here it is! The big TWIST! YEEAUUUH! :D I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned to see what happens next, and if they'll retrieve his memory in time! I hope this one was a decent chapter! I wasn't really concentrating much. Ya know, with my sister's Birthday, vacation and all that crunk. xD **

**Yeah, I know it's still so friggin' short that I'm gonna dunk MYSELF in that vat of acid!**

**Gah, I thought it was hilarious when Marceline was stalking Finn and Jake at their treehouse, didn't you?**

**And when he saw her... **_**in the nude!**_** xD SO FLIPPIN' HILARIOUS! Okay, Okay, enough of my awesome, yet extremely annoying randomness! Oh, n' guys. I was meanin' to tell ya... I'm goin' on vacation for a week in a couple of days, so I won't see ya for a while... :'c I'll miss you guys, but I'll try to type up as much as I can during vacation. After all, I don't need internet to use Word Pad right? ;)**

**So, yeah! I hope you enjoyed!  
Seeya Next Time!  
~ CraZiiFanGurL**


	9. Aching

**(A/N) Hi! Here's ol' chapter 9! I hope y'all enjoy and this'll prolly be the last update of this story for about a week... :'c I'll defs think about you guys and this Fic while I'm on ye ol' vacation, but don't worry! This story shall go on! :D **

**OHMYGOSH! Guys, I can't thank you enough! These reviews you have given me have been an HONOR reading. AN HONOR! I can't believe how much this story means to y'all. I'm pleasured to be writing for you guys! I wouldn't have it any other way! **

**So, special thanks to you amazing human organisms! :D Love y'all! .3. (sorry for any mistakes!)**

**Disclaimer-** SHUT YOUR FACE! I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME! ... Money you say? Hmm... So when do we start our newest episode? :D

* * *

They smacked the dust out of their faces viciously, spitting and coughing it out of their systems.

"Finn?" Marceline coughed, "W-what did you do?"

"I transported us into Ash's memory! That's how I'll save you and smack Ash's big, ugly butt cheeks! I'm gonna steal his memory of wanting to marry you and take over the Night-O-Sphere! That way, it never happened!" he grinned widely, but it soon faded at Marceline's distraught expression.

"Oh no... This is really stuffin' bad..." she murmured and tugged at her hair while pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked frantically.

"Finn, we have twenty four hours to retrieve this memory." she bit her bottom lip and continued, "He's able to diguise his memories to make them look like another one. If we take the wrong memory, we're stuck in cow poop."

"Oh really?" he stroked his chin, "Why is it cow poop? I mean, why not Jake's poop?"

"I didn't mean it literally doofus!" she shook her head.

"Heh... Marcy. Don't worry about this crunk. We'll find that memory. I promise you." he smiled and flicked a lock of ebony hair out of the queen's face, "Trust me."

"But how? I mean, there are a whole lot of different paths and junk that we have to fiddle around with until we get to the memory core. And even if we do get there with a few seconds to spare, how will we get the right memory?"

"... Uh... Well, um..." he scratched the back of his head, "I-I don't really know yet, but I _will_ get that stinkin' memory from his farty head!"

"What's with all the references to his butt dude?" she chuckled.

"I dunno. I guess all I wanna see right now is some happy in that sad, puppy dog face of yours." he grinned.

"Pfft..." she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

"Pfft..."

"Pfft!"

"PFFT!"

Yep! You got it! They were havin' a spit war!

"PFFFFFFFT!"

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFT!"

Their saliva was all you could see at that moment, flinging off of their tongues, and into the other's face.

"GUYS! What are you _doin'_?" Jake giggled.

"Uhm..." they murmured and wiped their faces.

"Forget about the spit flyin' everywhere. _It was all a dream_... _full of wonder and spit..._" Finn whispered and waved his hands around Jake's face mystically; trying to put him in a trance.

"Ah, stop it man!" he smacked Finn's hands away from his face, "Are we gonna do this or what?"

"Eh heh... Um..." Finn rubbed his hands together, "Jake, you go in the opposite direction of me and Marcy. That way, we'll be able to find the memory core faster."

"Hmm... So you wanna have some alone time with Marcy eh?" he chuckled.

"W-WHAT?" Finn shrieked; his face grew as red as a tomato, "Dude! Stop it! I just think this way, we'll be able to find it faster! Especially since you're a_fraid _of Marceline."

"What? Psh! I'm not afraid of-"

"_HISSSSSSSSSSSSS!_" she transformed into a ginormous, mutant bat and hissed in his face. Her giant knives stuck out of her mouth, aching for some of his blood, and her tongue twisted and swirled dangerously close to his cheek.

"OHMYGLOBOHMYGLOBOHMYGLOBOKAYI'LLGOTHATWAY!" his words stuck together like glue and he darted in the opposite direction of the two, which in this case was the left.

"HAHA! You totally got him Marcy!" he punched her shoulder playfully.

"Eh. It wasn't hard weenie. Plus, I did it 'cause I need to have a word with ya."

"Sup?"

"What exactly broke you free of Ash's spell?" she raised an eyebrow.

"... Oh uh..." his face burned up, "Well, ya know. Uh- I guess my hero bits beat up Ash's evil powers and spat 'em out like 'wooh! I won... _yeah_...' heh..." he fist pumped lazily into the air.

"You're such a dork!" she giggled and gave him a good old fashioned noogie.

"Ack! Marceline!" he grunted, "H-hey! W-what are you- MARCELINE!" he reached for her, but was too late. She was already ten feet above him, "Oh, _c'mon!_" he groaned and felt his nude head.

"Heheh. Ya know, you _do _look kinda cute without your hat goldilocks." she smirked and pulled his hat over her head.

"...Uh- G-give it back Marceline! I mean it!" his face was completely boiled up.

"Why don't ya try and get it from me?" she teased.

"Well, I would, but last time I checked, I couldn't jump ten feet into the air." he crossed his arms.

She lowered herself and began to play with his hair, "Why do you put this dumb thing on anyways? I think you look better without it kid."

"'Cause..." he snatched it from her grip and tugged it back over his head.

"Again with the lame reason? C'mon Finn. Tell me." she insisted.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now... let's just get to the memory stuff..." he murmured and started walking.

"Finn..." she grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around, "You better tell me weenie, or I'm gonna mess up your face!"

"Nah. You wouldn't do that." he smiled.

"... W-what? What makes you think I wouldn't?" she placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows.

"'Cause you're not evil ya know. You just like messin' with people's internal organs. Like their brains and stuff. Like when you practically turned my brain to mush when I was your henchman." he giggled.

"Hah! I was pretty good wasn't I?" she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and started walking with him on their journey to find Ash's memory core. "And hey. Are you _sure _you weren't thinkin' about how that man's bow looked like a bra?"

"W-what? Of course I'm sure! Why on Ooo would I think that?" he stuttered.

"I'm just messin' with you dude." she smiled.

Even though she wasn't warm at all, her smile was. Finn even felt like the stars and the sun had some competition comin' their way.

Her smile could light up the darkest of ditches for a million miles. Maybe even more.

Her smile gave him the hope of finding doodie head's memory core.

Without a doubt.

* * *

**Ash's First Memory...**

Marceline grimaced as they both entered a door to what seemed to be Ash's first memory.

When he was born.

"Grah!" she tore at her hair, "I wish he was _never _born!" she seethed under barred teeth.

"Whoa, calm down Marcy. You have to change 'I' to 'we' if you wanna be precise!" he grinned.

"Heheh... dork." she coughed. "_We_ wish he was never born." she smiled and furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait... why do _you _wish he was never born? Why do you even care? He was a part of _my_ love life after all..."

"Well..." he fake coughed into his hand, "I think he was a total jerk face for treatin' you like that, ya know? I mean, you're my friend and all, so I care about what happens to ya."

"That's... bittersweet." she reasoned.

"Why?"

"'Cause I have mixed emotions on it. That's all..."

"What kinda mixed emotions?"

"Eh. So you were complainin' about _me _askin' _you_ too many questions, yet you are? What a hypocrite." she snickered playfully.

"What the stuff are you talkin' about?"

"Pfft... It was when you were supposedly 'under Ash's spell'."

"Heh... yeah..." he fiddled with his fingers, "So why bittersweet?"

"Psh... ya know. 'Cause I'm not into all that sweet stuff and all that junk. Too mellow for me."

"I'm not all that into that crunk either, but I guess it just... happened."

"C'mon kid. Let's find that core." she shoved him playfully.

"Righteous." he trudged alongside Marceline once again.

The aching started again too. The aching in his heart. The throbbing in his brain. The moistness of his palms. Everytime he was around her, he felt like an ocean was sloshing against the insides of his stomach. He felt like he could be himself around her, and do what he can't do around people like PB. Around Bubblegum, you've gotta be professional and science-ey...

Around Marceline, he could be wild and speak freely without her coming along to judge him.

Walking beside her felt like walking beside himself.

Sure they had many differences, but inside; somewhere deep inside, they were linked.

They both share the same love and spark of adventure and danger, but when they really need to, they share the same love and compassion of being a good friend to the other.

He smiled slightly.

He liked hangin' out with Marcy and just bein' buds.

Even if it wouldn't last too long...

* * *

**Ash's Second Memory...**

The memories skipped ahead to when he was a teen.

He was a creeper.

A stalker.

Whatever you wanted to call him.

He had a major crush on Marceline when he first laid eyes on her in a deserted field in Ooo.

She was dragging her beloved Hambo as she stalked thoughout the field. Embracing the cool winds.

She let it hug her, and sing through her mid-back, onyx hair.

It twisted her denim dress around her legs.

And Ash watched her every move.

"Whoa, what's he doin'?" Finn asked cautiously.

"He's... watching me..." she neared the scene a bit more.

The two watched as young Marceline skipped around, hugging her teddy in her arms, being watched by a mysterious young boy with three short locks of white-as-snow hair whisking around his face.

All of a sudden, she fell to the ground on her knees and hugged Hambo tightly, "I love ya..." they heard her coo, "Oh no! Hambo, you're eye came out again! I don't have the tools to begin surgery, so you'll have to wait."

Her voice was a bit higher than the present day Marceline, but it still held that deep, longing tone.

They redirected their gaze to Ash, who was taking note of everything she said or did. They could tell he was processing everything about Marcy in his mind. He chuckled softly and started to near the girl discreetly; hiding behind bushes.

Young Marceline didn't even stir.

Her hair wrapped around her face and it darted in all directions, "Looks like there's gonna be a storm huh Hambo? We should find shelter..." she whispered and gazed at the grey skies full of ebony clouds and booming thunder.

And she left.

Ash followed.

"Finn, let's get out of this memory..." Marceline mumbled, "I don't wanna see this..."

"I'm gonna check it out Marcy. I wanna see why he's followin' you around."

"Finn! No come back!" she reached for him and tried to grab his arm, but he was long gone, so she followed him.

**At A Nearby Shack...**

Young Marceline forced the shack door open and leaped inside.

Finn and present day Marceline peeked through a window to see inside.

It was an empty shack full of nothing but dust and bugs.

"M-Marceline! I think I hear Ash comin' over here!" Finn whispered.

"Don't worry pipsqueak. They can't hear or see us." she assured.

That's when Ash stepped from behind the shack and towards the window the two where at.

He squinted through the window, locking his gaze on young Marcy; inspecting her emotions; examining everything about her. Marceline watched in disgust, wanting to whack that son of a toot in the face.

He kept watching her and didn't stop.

Marceline shivered and trembled at what she was seeing. She was being stalked by a complete stranger.

They still didn't know why, but they weren't gonna wait to find out.

The clock was tickin', and they had to hurry if they were going to find that memory in time.

"Uh... let's just go now Marcy. We don't needa watch the guy that ruined everything." he gently grasped her arm and lead her through another portal, to another memory.

_There goes the aching again..._

* * *

**(A/N) Okay guys! Here's chapter 9! I'll miss ya! Oh geez... one whole week without you guys... :'c **

**(Vacation)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys ROCK! :D**

**Stay tuned, subscribe, review and just sit back and relax while I write up a storm! :D**

**... Oh boy... my story is gonna be on the 10th page before I get back home x[**

**Geh... if you miss my updates, just read the story up to whatever chapter I got to again xD **

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! .3. and yes, I know it's still short, BUT WHATEVS! Leaves more of a cliffhanger for ya! XD**

**Love, **

**~ CraZiiFanGurL (P.S, HAVE A GREAT SUMMER PEEPS!) **


	10. Together the real one xD

**(A/N) SOOOO SORRY FOR THE CHAPTER MIXUP GUYS! My chapter was at the top and I didn't notice so I clicked the bottom thinking it was in order! Sorry guys! here's the real chapter! **

** SO YEEEEAUUUUUHHH! Hi guys! I'm back with chapter 10! Figures I have internet here now! :D **

**Glob dobbit! You guys are too sweet! How the stuff am I supposed to read your reviews without cryin' man? I love you guys! Now, enough of my babblin', read the chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it! :D**

**Sorry for any mistakes peeps. Just look past 'em. You'll understand what I'm tryin' to say. :P**

**Disclaimer- **I'll bite ya...

* * *

He wanted to vomit all over the place, I mean, c'mon. The aching in his chest was driving him crazy, the moistness of his palms made him want to jump into an ocean, despite his phobia of it, and the churning in his stomach made him want to jump off a cliff!

Why was this happening glob dobbit!

He glanced at Marceline, who glided inches above the rocky grounds they were traveling on.

Her long midnight black hair swiveled and grazed the side of his arm.

Then the memories flooded in.

The awesome moments they shared.

Runnin' with wolves, fighting a great battle with each other, playin' gigs, and just hangin' out as buds.

Yet something else was tugging and tugging at him.

Pulling his hairs.

Ripping his heart out of his body.

Something was yanking on his heartstrings.

And it had to do with the 'radical dame' that flew above him.

The 'sexy vampire lady' that stole his treehouse.

The 'wonderful' girl that showed him what he never knew of.

The girl that ate shades of red.

The girl that played with his mind like she plays her axe bass.

He stopped his train of thought before it rode off the track and took note of the surroundings they were in now.

The surroundings of Ash's third memory...

But she was still on his mind.

No doubt about it.

* * *

**Ash's Third Memory...**

The memories were not going to be in order.

Like Marceline mentioned earlier, he can disguise his memories as well as he can shake them out of order.

Yet this one _was_ in order.

It took place in his home.

A dark place full of books, and shelves.

Spells and potions.

Wands and man-eating plants.

The color scheme was dark violet, and the pillars that stood in front of the large mansion took the shape of bones.

"We've gotta go in there?" Finn pointed lazily at the mansion and smiled with a pinch of nervousness creepin' in there.

"Why? Ya scared weenie?" she teased.

"N-no! I'm just askin'..." his voice faded and he fiddled around with his hands again.

"Then let's go ya goober." she took his hand and dragged him through the rough, pale grass over to the mansion's entrance.

He didn't want to let go of her hand, but she let go before he could react.

He wished it still lay there in the palm of his own.

He wished her soft skin still made contact with his...

"There he is!" her sudden shriek made him jump and he glanced around. "No Finn," she placed her hands under his face and turned it slightly, "Over there. Ya see him?"

"Y-yeah..." he mumbled, "What's he doin'?"

"He's readin' somethin'. I dunno what..." she let go of Finn's face and neared Ash, who was sitting at a dark, wooden desk in front of a large bookshelf.

He skimmed through a barf-colored book. Also known as, _green_.

But ya know... a barf-colored green...

Marceline stalked closer to her ex-boyfriend, and squinted to see the cover of the book.

The title was 'The Night-O-Sphere'.

That's all it said at the top of the old book.

"The Night-O-Sphere? Why do ya think he's readin' that Marcy?" Finn interrupted, but then stopped and glanced back at Ash. He was taking out another book.

Finn was the one to squint at the cover this time, and it chilled his spine to know what that book was about.

_Marceline_.

"M-Marceline?" he tugged at her arm, but she wouldn't budge.

She blinked, "Let's go..."

Finn couldn't quite understand what was going on, but he didn't have the chance to find out.

Marceline grabbed his arm and led him through the next door.

* * *

**Ash's Fourth Memory...**

Marceline immediately stopped and pushed back on Finn's chest with one arm, giving off the impression that she didn't want to go forward.

Something was very different about this memory.

It didn't seem right at all...

Finn noticed the change in the memory's appearance and something else.

Something else was different too...

This didn't seem like one of Ash's memories.

That's what wasn't right.

It wasn't Ash's memory!

It was Marceline's!

"Marcy?" Finn nudged her.

"I... How did he- I don't understand..." she stammered, "H-how did he get _my _memories...?"

"Doesn't he have weird powers that can do that stuff?"

"I had no idea he could do that though Finn..." she stared open-minded at the memory of herself, "Maybe he's not as weak as we thought he was..."

"Marcy..." he gripped her face so that she would look him directly in the eyes, "We're gonna get him. We're gonna win. And he's gonna pay."

"Pay for what?" she shook away from his grip.

"Pay for treating you like a piece of garbage, 'cause you're not. You're awesome Marceline, n' he had no right to treat you like a slave!" he shouted.

"Finn."

"I'm gonna make sure he never gets to marry you-"

"Finn!"

"He never l-lo... like-liked you the way someone else could've!"

She cut herself off from saying his name again, and listened.

"You deserved better. I should've stepped in from the start. He ruined half of your life and you didn't deserve that."

"Finn..." she rested a hand on his shoulder, "It's in the past, n' there's nothing that'll change that. It's over. It doesn't matter anymore, okay?"

"Well it still matters to me! You're one of my best friends, n' I'm not gonna let him get away with somethin' like that-"

He was thinking about doing a dramatic stomp on the ground or say something super heroic, but he never got the chance to.

A weight pressed against him.

A cold feeling wrapped around his neck and smudged against his face.

It rubbed into the side of his cheek.

For the first time ever, and I mean _ever_.

Marceline hugged him.

Sure, she kisses him on the cheek all the time and all that stuff, but this time she meant the hug.

And that was very rare.

When she kissed him after he failed at taking little miss perfect Bonnibel Bubblegum to Couples Only Movie Night, she meant it.

That was the only other time she actually had a warmth with her kisses and actually _meant_ it.

She meant those other kisses too, but it was only a teasing sorta thing.

This time it wasn't.

She hugged him because she had another reason to other than teasing him for the heck of it.

"Thanks ya little booger." she stepped back and sniffed, "Means a lot that ya care about this so much. Usually, people don't give a fluff about what happens to me..."

He was too awe struck to respond, or even care about responding.

Yet she knew what he tried to say.

He showed her that he tried to say, 'But _I_ do' by the expression on his face.

The careful, kind, and understanding expression of her hero.

He felt like he didn't have to care about losing, or winning, or anything anymore.

'Cause he wouldn't lose her.

He wouldn't. He knew he wouldn't.

Even if he _did_ lose, he knew he could get her back.

She was a strong and independent person.

And he was a fearless and caring hero.

He could get her back if he lost her.

He wouldn't stop until he did.

They paused for a few moments to check out the memory they were in.

Young Marceline was sitting on a couch with Hambo.

Squeezing him tightly, and holding him close. She looked like she was about to tear up, and she probably was.

Marceline remembered this memory, and wanted to leave. She tried shoving him out the door, but he forced himself to stay planted to the ground. He watched as she sniffed into the teddy bear, and mumbled a whole bunch of nonsense that he couldn't hear.

"What are ya saying?"

"N-nothing, let's get a move on." she began to push the next door open, but stopped when Finn didn't follow, "Finn c'mon. Now!"

"Wait a sec Marcy! What's so bad about stayin' a few minutes? What are ya sayin' here?"

"I told you," she seethed, "Nothing. Let's go."

"No Marceline." he neared the young Marcy, and leaned an ear towards her, to hear what exactly she was saying.

"Finn stop it-"

She was interrupted by herself, humming a soft tune. Her face burned up and she tugged at Finn's shoulders, trying to pry him away from the scene.

He wouldn't move.

He listened in awe as she added some lyrics to that soft, kind tune.

She sang about how she wished she could feel her heart beat.

The warmth of her own hands.

The pumping of her own blood.

The warmth of the sun hitting her skin without feeling the pain, even though she liked how it felt. She sang how she missed all those qualities, and how she wishes she would be loved one day, by someone that would treat her right.

And by someone who would love her just for her.

Despite that her heart seemed to be dead.

With tender fingers, and loving hands to hold her tightly.

No fighting, just hanging out together as if it would end so quickly.

She mentioned everything in her little song.

And when it ended, so did present-day Marcy's patience.

"FINN! WE'RE GOING NOW!" she yanked his arm again, and he turned to her.

"Marceline...I thought you didn't like all that mushy gushy stuff." he placed his hands on his hips and raised a brow.

"I-" her face became hotter, "I don't! I was young Finn! I- that was a long time ago!" she defended herself.

"Haha!"

"What?"

"You're a sensitive little fruit bat aren't ya?"

"A sensitive- _NO I'M NOT_!"

"Yeah! You totally are!" he laughed.

"Grah! Shut your face and let's get to this memory junk!" she spat and crossed her arms.

"Hahaha! Oh boy!" he wiped his eyes.

"Shut up!"

He stuck out his tongue playfully.

"I said shut your stupid face!"

"But I'm not even talking! Haha!" he choked.

"Hmph..." she groaned, "Just get your butt outta here!" she shoved him.

He smirked at her with a strange glint in his eye and she leaped to a response, "AND I'M NOT THINKIN' ABOUT YOUR BUTT DOOFUS!"

"Well, I am Prince Hotbod after all m'lady." he bowed.

"Prince Hotbod? Pfft, you're a dweeb."

"Ironic as it is, that's what my costume name was." he shrugged.

"Whatever 'Prince Hotbod', let's get outta here." she smiled.

"Heheh." he chuckled and followed her out.

The aching grew even stronger than before, and he was having serious sweating issues at that point.

"Geh." he groaned.

"What?"

"Nothin', nothin'." He sighed.

And they stepped into Ash's fifth memory.

If it was even his...

"Marceline?" he asked.

"What?"

"I- uh... Just wanna let ya know, that we _are _gonna get him... Don't lose hope in this Marcy. I can tell you are..."

"I won't lose hope Finn. 'Cause we're in this together." she smiled, "Oh n' Finn, if there are any embarrassin' memories of me-"

"I won't make fun Marcy."

"Good. 'Cause it'll only hurt _you _if ya do." she smirked and rested a hand on his shoulder.

He stuck out his tongue and continued on, grinning like a maniac.

They _were_ in this together.

And that's all that mattered to them.

As long as they were together, nothing could get worse.

And _that_

goes for _both of them._

* * *

**(A/N) Bleh, I make such short chapters globbit! But oh well! Stay tuned for the next chapter, find out more about Ash, and watch as Finn and Marceline's relationship begins to unfold! ;)**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I love y'all so friggin' much! .3.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed! Review, subscribe and relax! :D**

**Until next time,**

**~ CraZiiFanGurL**


	11. Doesn't Really Matter Anymore

**(A/N) Ladi da! Here's chapter 11! Hope y'all enjoy! Oh my shrunk you guys! I can't believe how happy this story makes y'all! That's what makes **_**me **_**happy too haha! Thanks so much guys! Continue to be awesome! .3. **

**Sorry for any mistakes! **

**So anyway, set aside my little fangirl rant...Read, n' enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer- **Uh... no...

* * *

He really knew how to talk to her, like... a lot.

No one has ever been able to talk to her like she was a normal person like any other.

Especially Bubblegum.

She treats her like she's some sort of monster, and she begins to believe that.

Finn changes her own perspective of herself though, and makes her feel like she's actually wanted in this life.

She felt good around him.

She's very fond of him, and she knows she can trust that little dweeb.

Funny, why isn't he afraid of her like everyone else is? I mean, Jake poops a duke whenever he sees her, although he's warming up to her a bit.

Bubblegum wants to steer clear of the queen with whatever chance she gets, and is always disgusted by her.

But Finn isn't. That's how he's different than all the others.

He helps her feel a warmth inside of her that she never felt before.

Well... at least not that she knew of.

He was different, and that's what made him unique.

She doesn't have to change who she is to please the boy, 'cause being herself pleases him enough.

* * *

**Ash's Fifth Memory...**

"AW GLOB!" Finn shrieked, "We should just... ya know, skip this one! Let's go!"

"What? Why? I thought there wasn't a problem with stayin' a few minutes and watchin' these memories." she placed her hands on her hips and raised and eyebrow.

"Uh, well... We're just wastin' time watching these memories, we should just-"

"Is it safe?" he was interrupted by his _own _whisper.

"I dunno man, go scope the scene." he heard Jake answer.

"Oh no... Marcie, c'mon!" he tugged her arm and tried to push her to the next door.

"Finn, quit it!" she hissed and pushed him by his face, "Get off of me!"

"No!" he wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to pry her off of the ground.

"Not gonna work pipsqueak." she smirked and watched the memory.

Her closet door slid open and Finn's head poked out as he scanned the area. He discreetly lowered himself to the ground and crawled towards Marceline's bathroom door.

"What're you..." Marceline began, but then slowly stalked to the bathroom to see what was going on.

"NO! Marcie don't go in there-"

He heard a faint gasp come from the bathroom and he pulled his hat over his boiling face.

Then he heard choked laughter exiting the room.

"F-Finn!" she cackled, "You saw me naked!"

"I-I didn't mean to! I was just tryin' to see if you were- I-I was just tryin' to get outta your house, but I- gah!"

"Don't worry ya dweeb! I thought that was HILARIOUS! Your face got so flippin' red! And did ya see your eyes?" she laughed and played with the ears of his hat.

"Bu-but I-"

"Yeah, ya prolly thought I was gonna murder you huh?" she sighed.

"Well, I just thought you would've had a different response to... ya know..._ that_." his face grew lighter as he calmed down.

"Nah, don't worry about that junk. I see you doin' a whole lot of different n' embarrassing things all the time." she waved her hand in a 'whatever' motion.

"W-what'cha talkin' about?" he fumbled with his collar. "What embarrassing thing?"

"Oh nothing." she teased, "After that whole bathroom incident, I strolled over to your treehouse n' saw you with your little newspaper, relaxin' on your bed."

"...Eh... heh... I knew it was you." he playfully, yet embarrassingly punched her shoulder.

"Pfft!" she grinned with some sort of unpleasant expression crawling into her eyes, "C'mon ya goober."

She held his hand again and he pulled her back, "Wait..." he mumbled.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Yeah, there is." he puffed out his chest and straightened his posture, "With you."

"... What? What's wrong with me?"

"Well, nothing's _wrong _with you. I mean, it's not about your looks 'cause, you're like... really pretty n' all, but I'm not trying to make anything awkward! Ya know, I can say you're beautiful without meaning it in that way-"

"What's the point?" she hissed while her face turned a slightly pinkish hue.

"-Egh.. Erm... heh... Sorry 'bout that." he scratched the back of his head bashfully and continued, "I just noticed that, ya don't look all that... _happy _n' stuff..."

"... Oh..." she looked at her feet, "Listen Finn. Everyone has their... emotional problems, n' I have 'em too, so-"

"-But I wanna be a part of your problems!" he cried, "I wanna be able to help you through everything! I wanna make you smile and giggle and- and all of that stuff! I wanna see you happy Marcie! I wanna be able to do everything I can to keep you safe and happy. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"... I-"

"I-I'm sorry Marcie, I just... I hate seeing you all sad n' junk..."

"It's okay Finn..." she rubbed her arm and continued, "I was just... thinking about..."

"What?"

"Globbit Finn! It's just what people think of _me_! They think I'm some sort of monster! I know I don't even care about what those butts think of me anyway, but sometimes, it gets to me. That's all." she turned away from him.

"Marcie," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think you're totally math, and those jerks just don't know that. If they got to meet ya like I did, they'd see how amazing you are."

"Finn-"

"Don't deny it Marceline!" he cut her off, "I don't want ya to deny yourself. You're a rad girl Marcie, and don't worry if no one else knows that, 'cause I do."

"Finn I-"

"Listen," he grasped her shoulders tightly, "I think you're the most down-to-earth, totally righteous girl I've ever met! I mean, you run with wolves n' travel all over Ooo! You're awesome Marceline! N' whenever I need somethin' you're the person I go to for help, 'cause I know I can trust you. You're one of those girls that doesn't need anyone to tell you who to be, 'cause you know you're perfect just the way you are! You don't need anyone to tell you if you're perfect, 'cause you _know _that already! And... and you're perfect to _me_!"

He ended his rant about her, and retreated from her shoulders; his face hotter than the sun.

She was too dumbstruck to respond, but she managed, "...Glob you Finn! I- how am I supposed to respond to that? No one has _ever _said somethin' like that to me in my whole life! All one thousand years of it!"

"Well... we could... hug again or somethin'..." he fiddled with his feet.

"Ya little dork." she shook her head playfully and wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly. He returned the gesture by wrapping his arms under hers, and over her waist.

They stayed like that for quite some time.

His heart beat accelerated and his breath came out in short, rapid chunks.

He couldn't breathe when he was around her, and he came at a loss of words whenever he spoke to her.

He couldn't take it anymore, and he wanted to break the hug,

but he couldn't.

He had to keep holding her, so tightly, so very tightly, just in case she left him.

Just in case she wouldn't be there when he let go.

The fear of losing her took a hold of his arms and he tightened his grip on her to the _extreme_.

"F-Finn!" she coughed, "I dunno if you got scared or somethin', but you're about to pop my chest butt dude!"

"Aw geez! I'm sorry Marcie, I didn't mean to-"

"-Dude, calm down! It's totally fine."

"But, I really went overboard with that hug there-"

"C'mon dork, calm yourself! It happens!" she smiled.

"But you said I was gonna pop your-"

"Dude! I was _kidding_! But it sure did feel like it though..." her voice faded out and she inspected herself just to make sure...

"Yeah... sorry man."

"It's totally fine!" she rolled her eyes and continued in a mocking tone, "But if you _really _need it, I _accept _your apology."

"Righteous." he pumped his fist into the air, "Now're we gonna do this or what?"

"Or what."

"Wha?"

"I said, 'or what'." she grinned.

"What? Why?"

"'Cause." she replied in a low tone.

"Um-"

And she smacked one on his cheek.

Just one little peck

One little peck that made him collapse.

"Um... Finn? Dude, you alright?" she bent down and shook his shoulders, "Finn? C'mon, wake up."

"Mmph..." he groaned and turned away from her.

"You get up right now or I'll punch you in the buns!" she shouted.

"WHAT?" he shot up and wailed his hands frantically.

"I said, you get up right now or I'll punch you with these guns!" she pointed to her noodle arms, "What's wrong with you? You've been actin' weird lately... Got somethin' in your ears? Like, a wax beetle?"

"No, no... I don't have anythin' in my ears... I think..."

"Then what the stuff is up with you?" she yanked him back to his feet.

"Uhm... Tired! Yeah, I'm just... _really _tired..."

"Uh... yeah, whatever... just let's get a move on. We're running out of time..."

"Yeah, yeah... let's go..." he sighed.

She just had to hold his hand again.

He felt like melting when they came in contact with each other, and it was driving him insane! Yet something inside of him liked it.

He liked the feelings he got around Marceline.

A lot.

It made him all warm and fuzzy inside!

At the same time he wanted to barf.

So, he didn't really win there.

It bothered him the most, because he didn't know what the flip this meant!

Jake never tells him anything about this junk.

Geh... that's the downside of having Jake as a brother.

Oh well... Ash's sixth memory it was.

"Oh, and Finn?" Marceline interrupted his train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"I lied when I said the memory versions of Ash n' whoever else in in there can't hear or see you. I just knew you'd freak out if we got caught, so I had to lie to ya."

"What? B-but-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's just that if you don't talk to 'em, they won't really care about your existence. They'll just keep to themselves if you do."

"Oh... sweet." he smiled and walked with her to the next door.

* * *

**Ash's Sixth Memory...**

It switched back to Ash's memory, and it was the one of him and Marcie moving into the treehouse quite some years ago.

"I don't wanna see this." she shook her head.

"I know you don't wanna see any junk having to do with that son of a blee blob, but maybe if ya face it, you'll be able to _conquer _it." he reasoned.

She sighed, "Yeah. Whatever..."

And she watched as that 'son of a blee blob' and herself hauled the sofa into the room.

Then she watched disgustedly as they slid onto the couch, and her memory self gave him a peck on the cheek.

She regreted that.

She didn't know why she kissed him so much when she never loved him.

She shook her head and whispered, "Finn, c'mon... I don't wanna see this. Let's just continue on. Please..."

He nodded, "Okay Marcie."

And he was the one to take her hand this time.

Her cool fingertips chilled his whole arm, yet he still felt a warmth that no one else could.

Not even herself.

He felt a warmth, that gave him the courage to move on, even though he felt like barfing up a storm.

There was something about her...

Something about him...

Something about _both_ of them really, that confused him, but he couldn't get into this shrunk now.

He had a mission to complete, and he was going to complete it.

* * *

**Ash's Seventh Memory...**

"It's another one of your memories Marcie!" Finn pointed out.

She only nodded in response.

"Oh, hah! It's that time when we went to Couples Only Movie Night!" he pointed towards himself in his lute suit and once again, his face grew bright red.

"It sure is." she smiled and watched the memory, from the beginning to the end.

All she could do was smile.

It was probably the best moment of her life.

Well, anything that included the little goofball that stood next to her was a great moment.

She glanced at him and knew she couldn't live without him.

He gave her the adventure and confidence she needed in everyday life.

He gave her the strength to move past any complication.

"Finn..." she gripped his hand tightly, and his face slightly turned a pink-ish hue again, "C'mon."

They smiled at each other once more, before they strode to Ash's next memory, in an attempt to get to the core.

It didn't matter if they didn't make it to the core.

It didn't matter if they failed,

'cause they would fail _together_.

I know it doesn't sound like one of the best things to hear, but wouldn't you rather share moments; good or bad; with someone you care about?

'Cause _I _totally would.

And for the first time, Marceline felt safe.

Safe because she was with Finn.

Someone who she cared about,

and who cared equally; if not more; about

_her..._

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, so there's chapter 11! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next ones! I hope this one was a little longer :P**

**:D Thanks guys! You rock! ^^**

**I love y'all so HARD! xD**

**So anyways, **

**Subscribe, review, eat a bowl of pickles, and relax! **

**I'll do the work (which I love so frickin' much) and try to keep you guys entertained! :D**

**So until next time, **

**~ CraZiiFanGurL .3.**


	12. Strange Emotions

**(A/N) Chapter 12 is here! :D**

**Thanks so much peeps! Your reviews mean a LOT to me! .3.**

**Y'all rock my world! Keep reviewing and being awesome subscribers n' stuff! ;D**

**So anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**Sorry for any careless mistakes. :P**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Adventure Time. Simple as that!

* * *

They were entering Ash's eighth memory now.

It seemed like they weren't even close to finding the memory core, but it didn't tug at them as much as it did when they first began their search.

In fact, they could care less about making it to the memory core.

After all, things happen for a reason.

If they lost this battle, it would've happened for some sort of reason, and some good would _have _to come out of it... right?

Yeah, I got nothin'...

How could it be a good thing if they lost and Ash took over the Night-O-Sphere and married Marcie?

That's right. It can't.

Well... the thing that seemed to matter more to the boy, was the whole marriage fact.

He _really _didn't want her to be stuck with Ash for the rest of her life.

As a slave to him.

To tend to his every whim.

Finn didn't want that for his his friend.

Not that he meant it in that way, but... he could treat her so much better.

Instead of _her _makin' _him_ a sandwich whenever he commanded, he would do it for her.

He would do the cleaning.

The cooking.

The working.

Everything really.

As long as it would keep her happy.

That's all he truly wanted.

He wanted to always see a smile planted on that pretty little face of hers.

The brightness of those onyx eyes that seemed to be so dark and lifeless.

Either way, he saw a life and a light to her that no one else seemed to see.

He thought there had to be something wrong with those butt faces.

And those 'butt faces' probably thought there was something wrong with _him_ so... _whatevs _I guess...

But still... He knew he was crazy.

Crazy _awesome!_

He didn't care if someone thought he was a dumb boy or that kind of junk, but it would all change if they said that about Marceline.

He'd turn into a beast and rip each appendage from their bodies and take dump on them to top it off!

Speaking hypothetically of course...

The way her hair swayed as they walked shoulder to shoulder.

Hip to hip.

Hand in hand.

The way her grey tanktop bounced with every step she took.

The way her denim jeans were so casual, yet the way she wore it brought it to life.

It sent a chill down his spine that he couldn't describe, nor would he want to.

He didn't want to spoil it.

He wanted to keep it to himself and not spill the beans on what he was feeling.

He wanted to keep the feeling and not know what it was.

He liked not knowing.

He liked the mystery it held.

They both stopped walking and watched the next of Ash's memories.

* * *

**Ash's Eighth Memory...**

"It's when we first met." she suddenly said with such a silky tone.

"Yeah." he smiled at her.

He could see the slight smile that was tugging at the corners of her lips.

It made his own smile widen and he couldn't help to stand there and stare for a while.

The sudden softness to her features made him want to squeal and wiggle all over the place.

But that would just freak her out.

It would probably freak himself out too so-

"Haha!" she suddenly cackled, "Scream song? Jake's such a weenie."

"Heheh. He sure is." he chuckled; still not removing his strong gaze from the queen that towered above him.

Their hands were still entagled within each other's palms.

Fingers tightly tied together.

He wasn't going to mention it.

He wasn't going to stir.

He didn't want to make any sort of movement that might make her let go of his hand.

He wanted to hold it as long as possible.

Her hand was so cold, yet so warm at the same time.

Finn couldn't understand, but he didn't care.

He didn't care at all.

Then he heard a loud hiss and turned back to the memory, watching as the memory version of Marceline drifted down from the ceiling and plopped next to Finn and Jake on their sofa.

It was all a wonder to him.

He felt like he was living out those moments with her all over again, and he loved it.

She was totally rad.

She was everything that had to do with the word rad.

Or cool.

Or wonderful.

You get the point right?

She was just plain awesome.

As the memory came to an end, he spoke, "That was a pretty mathematical memory!"

"It totally was!" she laughed and teased, "I kiss you too much."

"What? N-no you don't! I-I mean, not that I care, but... y'know..." he stammered.

"Pfft!" she mocked, "_Not that I care_. Haha!"

"I-"

"Eh, forget it Finny." she smiled, "Next memory. C'mon."

Then she stopped.

She didn't move as she pondered something.

"Marcie?"

"Finn! I just remembered something!"

"What is it?" he asked hopefully.

"If we can find a certain golden timer, we can give us some more time to find the core!"

"Really? Cool!"

She nodded, "But we need to find it fast. So let's get a move on." she paused and rubbed her chin, "If you were a creepy butt face, where would you keep a golden timer?"

"Uhm..."

"Ooh! I know! Let's go!"

* * *

**One Random Door Later... Uhm... Ash's Ninth Memory? Whatevs...**

Let's call this another one of Ash's memories.

By a strong stream of luck, Marceline found the _exact_ memory she was looking for.

"Here Finn!" she pointed to a store called, 'Wizzy Mart'. Short for, 'Wizard Mart' probably, "I used to go here with Ash to get some weird magical widgets, y'know? Just to mess around with."

Finn nodded a bit reluctantly...

He didn't like it whenever Ash was mentioned.

"Here is where I saw the memory timer. I found it stupid, so I didn't pay much mind to it. Hopefully no one bought it..."

They both trudged over to the mini mart and shoved the doors open.

Inside of the small store, it was white as snow; with marble floors and perfectly painted, pale walls.

"Is that it Marcie?" Finn pointed over to a shelf with a clear window blocking anyone from opening it. Inside lay an old golden timer, next to a whole bunch of watches and alarms.

"Yeah. It is!" she whispered, "But it's still too much for us to afford. Especially since none of us have any cash on us."

"Then what do we do?" Finn asked.

She leaned over to his ear and whispered, "We'll have to steal it."

"WHAT?" Finn shouted.

"Finn! Shut your mouth hole!" she stuffed her hand into his face and turned to the store clerk who was uncomfortably shifting his position, "Sorry. This little goofball can't hear a thing. He's got wax beetles."

"Uh... Okay..." the clerk backed away from the desk a bit.

"Finn," she hissed and whispered, "It's the only way."

"But it's against my code of honor! I can't steal things!" he whispered back.

"_It's against my code of honor_." she mocked, "It'll be against your code of honor when you let the bad guy take over. Now play along goody-two-shoes."

He nodded reluctantly and followed her to the clerk's desk.

"Now," she explained, "Go to the storage room and get inside. Then, knock something over and hide. I'll stall him. Now go!"

"Why-"

"Just GO!" she hissed and he quickly got down on his knees and snuck to the door in order to not be seen.

"Hey. How many people come to this store?" she asked the clerk.

"Oh, uh..." he tugged at the collar of his white, long-sleeved, botton-down shirt.

"Y'know what? Forget I asked." her voice became low and she closed her eyes slightly, "So how long have you worked here?"

Finn heard their conversation and continued to grasp the keys and open the storage room door.

He immediately stood up and knocked a large box from the top shelf over and hid behind a desk.

"What was that?" the clerk turned over to the storage room.

"I dunno. You should go check!" Marceline suggested.

And off he went.

He sprinted over to the door and scratched the back of his head.

He noticed the box on the ground and struggled to pick it up and toss it back onto the shelf.

Meanwhile, Marceline was searching for the keys to the timer's case.

She quickly strode over to the case and unlocked it; taking the timer.

She hid it in her jean pocket.

Then, she returned to the desk and placed the keys in it's original spot.

The clerk returned and stood at the desk again, "A box just fell. Is there anything I can do for you miss?"

"Oh, um..." she stalled so Finn could exit the storage room, "Actually, I just remembered I had to... uh... walk my dog."

Finn crawled back to Marceline and accidentally stood up.

"Was that kid standin' here before?" the clerk eyed Finn suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah. You probably didn't notice him 'cause he's like... _really _short. He just started standin' on his tippie toes." she laughed and smiled, "So yeah. I'd better get going. Thanks for your help."

"Uh... no problem." he answered suspiciously again.

The two quickly exited the store and began to laugh hysterically.

"Hahaha! He's _so _oblivious!" Marceline choked and fell to the soft grassy grounds.

He did the same and faced her with a confused look on his face, "Oblivious?"

"You don't know what oblivious means?"

"Oh uh... I know what that means, but I was just wondering if you _said _that... So, I just wanna know if you know the definition of it... 'cause I know it, but I wanna know if you do... heh..." he babbled and smiled nervously.

She could tell he was lying, but who cares?

She was just going to answer him, "When someone doesn't notice things."

"Uh, yeah! You got it right!" he turned away from her.

"Haha! Finn, you don't fool me for a second! But you're just a kid, so you wouldn't know _many _things."

"Hey!" he turned to her again and they both started giggling, "Okay, okay! I guess you're right."

"I mean, you didn't even know what _cooking _was when we were against the Door Lord. Remember?" she chuckled.

"Well... that's 'cause I'm too awesome for cooking!" he defended.

"Ya sure are." she grinned.

Her pearly white fangs were visible as she looked down at her pocket, "Let's change the amount of time we have in this memory. Let's just change it to another twenty four hours. If we need more, we'll just change it again."

She turned the dial on the timer to '24', and bam!

They had twenty four more hours.

"That's super cool!" Finn exclaimed.

"Totally." she smiled.

She turned away from him and glared into the now darkened sky.

"Oh n' Marceline?"

"Yeah?"

"How come the sun doesn't affect you here?"

"'Cause we're in a memory. We can touch things n' stuff, but stuff like the sun doesn't affect me."

"Sweet."

"Yeah." she turned back to him, "We should find a place to sleep. We'll continue the search tomorrow."

"Righteous!" he forced himself back to his feet and held out a hand for her.

"Thanks weenie." she played, "Let's go."

And they walked together under the stars, looking for a decent place to stay for the night, when they came across a hotel not too far from the Wizzy Mart.

They glanced at each other and walked in.

There, they found a tall ice cream cone standing behind the register.

"Um, hey." Marceline greeted the owner.

"Can I interest you in a room?" The cone asked.

"Yeah, sure, but we don't have any money." Marceline explained.

"Oh! No worries! We have a room for those who have no money." the ice cream cone beckoned them to follow her, and they did.

There, she led them to a very...

Unattractive-looking door.

"This is gonna be our room?" Marceline pointed at it with a disgusted expression.

"Ya get what you pay for. Which in this case, is nothing." the treat shrugged.

"Hmph... whatever." Marceline huffed, "Where are the keys?"

"Oh, yes. Here ya go! Um... enjoy your stay!" the cone left them to their buisness.

"Okay Finn. Let's get some rest." she stuck the key in the slot and pushed the door open.

The room had caramel-colored stains on the walls and in the corners of the wooden floors.

"Eww!" they shrieked unanimously.

"Ugh!" Marceline huffed again, "At least it's only one night. Let's just get to bed."

"Um... there's only one." Finn pointed out.

Her face lost whatever color it had and her expression fell flat.

There was a very awkward tension between the two before Marceline began to talk, "Uh... We'll just have to... y'know... sleep...together..."

"Sleep together?"

"I- well there's no other way!" her face became hot, "Unless you wanna sleep on the floor."

She motioned to the stain covered floor.

Some of the stains weren't even classified yet!

"Ew..." he mumbled.

"I'll be floating above the bed anyways, so don't worry about us touching or stuff..."

"Um... okay..." he stammered.

She climbed onto the bed and crossed her arms over her chest as Finn pulled the covers over himself.

Finn couldn't seem to get his eyes to close.

It was very uncomfortable to be sleeping with someone... especially if you're the opposite gender...

He shifted positions to face her.

Her hair gently folded on top of the bed and grazed it.

Her shirt was loosly hanging from the bottom, nearly touching the covers.

The light expression on her face, and her soft breathing rhythm.

It all slowly started to put him to sleep.

Before his eyes shut completely, he had to take another look at her.

She just looked so peaceful when she slept.

She kind of looked... _cute_.

Like a kitten.

He didn't know why that would even cross his mind.

Like... _really._

He shook it out and closed his eyes, though he had to force them to _stay _that way.

The next thing that popped into his mind sent a shiver down his spine.

His face began to heat up like the sun.

He moves a lot when he sleeps and always wakes up in strange positions. **(A/N) Me too! :D)**

He _better_ not wake up on top of her somehow...

Or he'll _never _hear the end of it.

* * *

**(A/N) Heheh...**

**So? What did ya think? XD**

**I think this chapter came out a bit longer than the others right? :P**

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next ones! Review and be patient for the next chapter! If you can't stay patient then... um... okay? :I**

**So anyways, again, thanks for all of your mathematical reviews! I really appreciate it peeps! .3.**

**Until Next Time!**

**~ CraZiiFanGurL**


	13. Wrong Ideas and Healing Hearts

**(A/N) DUDES! Hi! :)**

**Heheh, so here's chapter 13! I hope y'all are enjoyin' this story so far!**

**There'll be much more... if you want O.o haha! Well, even if you don't... too bad xD**

**So, these next chapters are gonna have a little more emotion in 'em. So, eat my completely out of character junk... (._.)**

**So anyways, read, review and ENJOY! :3 **

**Sorry for any mistakes peeps!**

**Disclaimer- **Sorry, I'm too busy sobbing in my sleep to tell you if I own Adventure Time or not... :'c

* * *

The sun was slowly rising from it's slumber, and the human lazily sprawled himself out onto the bed, still fully asleep.

As was the Vampire Queen.

Too tired to realize that their legs were intertwined and their arms were tangled with the other's.

Their faces were only two inches away from each other.

Finn could feel her soft, cool breath tickling his face, and her hair slapping his forehead.

Yet he didn't stir.

To his dismay, it only soothed him more and he fell into a _deeper _sleep.

If that was even possible...

Marceline would usually pop up at a pindrop due to her superior senses, but this time she didn't.

She just wanted some stuffin' rest! Was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was, because at the same moment, they shifted positions and their heads came crashing into each other.

"OW! GEEZ!" they both shot up from bed rubbing their bruised forheads.

"Finn! I'm gonna KILL you!" she reached for him with her free hand, but they both paused in realiztation as they noticed their positions.

Their gazes returned to each other flatly.

They didn't move for a few moments, but only glared at each other with very flustered expressions.

"Finn?" she seethed, "If you don't get off of me in two seconds, I'm gonna rip you in _half_!"

"Geez!" he shrieked as he pulled away from the queen and scooted as far back as he could. "Y'know, gettin' ripped in half totally whomps Marceline! Can't ya just slap me or somethin'?"

She towered over him and muttered, "Oh, I'll slap you alright-"

"Goodmorning, I just wanted to check in on- guh!" the cone stood at the door with a very confused expression crawling on her face, "Oh my..."

The position they were in _now _was worse than when they woke up.

I mean, Marceline was practically on top of him saying she's going to 'slap him'.

What do you think that messed up cone's going to think?

Marceline hopped off of him frantically, "No no no! It's not what you think-"

"Oh don't worry! It was my fault I intruded. Um... get back to your... fun..." she backed away slowly and shut the door.

"FUN? FINN! OH MY-"

"Uh..." the cone entered again, "Would you mind keeping your shouting levels down? You don't want _everyone _to know about you two, do you?"

"WHAT? Nothing's going on between us! I'm just- I'm just- UGH!" she clapped her hands over her face frustratingly and then slowly slid them down and licked her lips, "I think I see a _delicious _treat standing in front of this door. Don't you Finn?"

"Oh! Uh..." Finn stammered, "Yeah. Totally...?"

"Eh heheh..." the cone backed away again, "Bye!"

She slammed the door behind her.

"Ugh!" Marceline grunted, "How could she think something like that?"

"Well-"

"I didn't mean I wanted you to to explain smart guy!"

"Woops..." he clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Let's just get out of this dump and keep lookin' for the core." she suggested.

He nodded, and they headed out of the room.

When they passed the cone, Marceline hissed at her, "Nothing was going on!"

"Sure..." the cone waved her hand in a 'go on' fashion.

Marceline growled and was about to jump at the cone when Finn grabbed her arm, "Marceline! Stop it! Forget about it. She's just a dumb ol' ice cream cone anyways..."

The queen glanced back distastefully as they exited the hotel.

"Geez. I'm glad to be outta there." she moaned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah... me too." Finn agreed.

"Okay, c'mon Finn. Let's go over..." she stroked her chin, "There."

She pointed to another door portal to their left.

And they stalked into Ash's tenth memory.

* * *

**Ash's Tenth Memory...**

"Hmm..." Marceline glanced away from the boy for a few moments, "Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... Well..."

"What?"

"Well, y'know... I just wanted to... chill for a bit..."

"Uh... sure! Why not?"

"Great, 'cause I just need to talk to someone right now..."

"Somethin' wrong?" he raised his hand slightly.

"No no... I just wanna talk." she plopped herself on the grass and tapped the area next to her, "Sit."

"Uh, okay..." and he sat next to her so that their shoulders brushed against each other.

"I know this is a little... erm... personal, but... About Bonnie..."

"What about her?"

"You like her... don't you?"

Finn ran out of breath.

He didn't know how to respond to something like that.

He wasn't even sure about it anymore.

"Well... I-I dunno..." he shuffled his feet.

"Do you, or do you not?" she snapped.

"I-"

"Finn, I've heard she turned you down a lot..." she twirled her fingers around her hair, "Made ya pretty messed up huh?"

"W-what?"

"When Bonnie rejected you. It messed you up, didn't it?"

"W-who told you that?"

"Listen Finn, you're pet isn't that good at keepin' his mouth shut."

"Brother. Not pet. Brother."

"Whatever."

"So he told you about-"

"Yep. The alone time you used to spend with Bonnie's hair? Yeah. He did."

"Oh... but that's over... I mean... she doesn't like me like that... so I really have no chance with her..."

"Oh... I see... Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Well, yeah. As friends." he pondered, "But she just sees me as a silly boy..."

"Well, as I said before... I for one, think you're pretty great. You're not a silly boy. I think you're pretty hardcore." she smiled.

"T-thanks..." he forced a grin.

He felt all weird talking about his feelings like this.

Especially with Marceline...

"What happened to you Marcie?" he suddenly asked.

"What? What're you talkin' about?"

"You're always pushing people away... I mean... When you thought I was gonna ask you out, which I wasn't! You seemed pretty protective of yourself, as if I was gonna... hurt you or somethin'..."

"No, Finn... I just... ya see... I've lived a _very _long time Finn..."

"Yeah, I know that."

"And, in my life, a lot of people that I cared about have hurt me. Lost my trust..." she trailed off, "And you're a pretty close friend so, you apply to this."

"Yeah?"

"So, I didn't wanna get _too _close with you, so just in case I let my guard down... you wouldn't cause me any pain..."

"Marceline... I'd never hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't but-"

"Marcie, I... I can imagine how so many heartbreaks must've felt... I mean, I should know..."

"Yeah..." she filled her cheeks up with air and then let it go, "Ya know Finn... I like this."

"Like what?"

"I like how you can relate to me... No one else ever has. No one knows how it is to live forever... and-"

"Forget who you even are." he continued her sentence, "I know. I heard you singing when Jake n' I were in your closet..." he trailed off.

"Oh... right..." she hid her face with her hair.

"And you mentioned not having any friends too..." he started, "Well... I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Yeah, of course you are Finn. I said this a few minutes ago, didn't I?" she turned to face him again, "I just... didn't know at the time that you'd mean this much to me. I just said I didn't have any friends 'cause... I felt like you'd betray me... and that you weren't my _real _friend... y'know?"

"Well... I am now... right?"

"Totally."

And they sat for a few more moments in silence, under the rising sun.

Her hair whirled gently in the soft breeze, and her face lightened like he'd never seen before.

She looked almost as peaceful as she did when she slept.

It was wonderful. Just like she was.

"It feels amazing to be in the sun and feel no pain." she said, "I sometimes wish I was a mortal. Like you. A human. I mean, I used to be, but... now I'm not..."

"So you used to be human? Not some sort of freaky mutant thingy?"

"I-I guess not... not like I am now..."

"Oh, no! Marcie I didn't mean that you're a freaky-"

"Yeah, I know what you meant Finn..."

"I meant everyone in Ooo! They're not human, they're some sort of human mutants or somethin'. Not that it's a bad thing, I mean, they're all tops blooby!"

"Yeah, I know Finn... but y'know that I feel like some sort of freak sometimes... well... not around you. The only exception..."

The only way he knew how to respond to that was to smile.

"Finn... I think... I think if you weren't in my life, I'd probably turn evil or somethin'. I mean, it took you quite a while to come into my life dude. You should've been born faster. Maybe then I would've lived most of my life in happiness rather than pain..."

"Lemme tell ya... I would if I could. I mean, and a life without _you _would be totally boring! Especially with PB and her sciencey junk..."

"Haha! Yeah, she can suck the life right outta you. That's one of the reasons why our friendship didn't work out so many years ago..."

"What happened anyways? PB just told me that you were too 'dark' and 'excluded' from the real world."

"Yeah. That's a way to sum it up. It's just that our differences were too much for her to handle I guess... I don't even remember where we went wrong, but oh well right? It's in the past... At least our differences aren't too much for you." she smiled warmly.

"How did you two meet anyways?"

"Well, I've been around for a much longer time than her. That's for sure. It was at a science convention. I thought her experiments were pretty great, and that's when we became friends. She would always do things that _she _wanted to do rather than what I wanted to though... And whenever we got to do _my _things, she would hate it. That's when things went out of whack between us. We'd always argue about what we should do n' stuff, until one day, we reached out limits, and our friendship was over..."

"Oh..." Finn pondered, "How old were you when you guys met?"

"Well... It was so long ago, I don't even remember Finn..."

"Oh... I think it'd be pretty awesome to live forever though! I mean, you always make it seem likes it's totally righteous!" he cried enthusiastically.

"Yeah. It has it's perks... but there's only one thing about living forever that... that I hate... a lot..."

"And what's that?" Finn scooted closer to her unconsciously.

She sighed, "Finn... It's just that, as you age and get older, I stay the same... and you mean a _lot _to me... that's where I messed up..."

"How'd you mess up by gettin' close to me?"

"'Cause Finn!" her eyes seemed to be becoming moist, throwing him off guard, "Since you mean so much to me, when you grow older n'... eventually leave me alone, it'll make me go beserk Finn! I'll go bonkers and get really emotional n' stuff!"

"...I... I forgot all about that part... Marcie... if I could, I'd never leave you." Finn stated softly.

She didn't respond though. She shifted positions and her back was now facing him.

He took matters into his own hands, and crawled up to her to meet her face.

He pushed her face up to him with his index finger and came in close.

He wanted her eyes directed to him.

"Marcie. Look at me. Don't worry about that, 'cause... I promise you, I'll stay with you as long as I can." he told her.

She only looked away, straining to keep the tears inside.

"Marcie. Don't you _dare _go pee pee from your eyes."

"What?" she choked.

"I said-"

"I heard you Finn, but that was... weird..." she giggled.

"But it worked didn't it?"

"What worked?"

"It made you... less sad n' stuff." he grinned.

"You're such a dork." she sniffed, "But a pretty _cool _dork."

"Heheh." he smiled and got up on his feet. Then, he held out a hand and asked her in the weirdest formal tone ever, "Shall we m'lady?"

She decided she would play along, "We shall."

She let her hand rest in the palm of his own and they stood up together to watch Ash's tenth memory, even if they _did_ miss a large portion of it already.

This memory was when Marceline was possessed by that amulet her dad gave her.

"Oh yeah, n' Marcie?"

"Yeah Finn?"

"You're dad STINKS!"

"Haha! He does. But he likes you, so he won't eat your soul or anything like that." she winked.

"Well, that's nice to hear." he teased.

She lightly shoved him and said, "Let's get to the next memory. 'Cause I don't think we're even _close _to the core yet."

"Haha, yeah. Let's move our bootays!"

"Um..."

"I-I mean-"

"Geez Finn! Haha, you take everything so seriously!"

"Heheh..."

"C'mon kiddo." she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and walked through the next portal with him.

Many things have changed between them since the beginning of their journey. They've definitely grown closer so to speak.

Finn felt like they were tight like girly jeans now. Although, I think they already were.

It didn't matter though, he was like, best buds with the queen, and that's what mattered most to him at the moment.

And they were both sucked into another portal, to another memory.

* * *

**Ash's Eleventh Memory...**

This memory was finally Ash's.

It took place in that place with all the books again.

He had the same two books cradled in his arms. He looked older though.

Maybe he was already dating Marcie at the time, but kept this from her.

Further on in the memory, they found out why he had those books.

He was using her.

He didn't love her, no matter how many times he said it. He played her, and only wanted her so he could become royalty. Also to have _someone_ who would act as his servant.

He probably found Marceline gullible enough to trick her like this. And she probably was.

She looked good on his arm.

She made him look good, because he wouldn't 'look good' on his own.

Finn glanced at Marceline, and noticed that her bottom lip trembled.

"Marcie-"

"Finn. C'mon. I don't need to see anymore lies..." she sniffed.

"Marceline." he glared right into her dark eyes, "Any guy would be as lucky as cheese to have you at their side. He was lucky, but he pushed his luck and lost you."

She smiled slightly, "I guess you're right."

"Let's go Marcie." he grabbed her hand tightly again, "I guess I'm pretty lucky to not have lost you yet."

"Yeah. And I _guess_, from a certain perspective," she teased and grinned, "I am too."

They strode to his next memory.

With each memory they have already passed through, they didn't want it to be the core anymore.

They just really wanted to spend as much time as possible together, and that's what this journey would provide for them.

He didn't feel like a joke anymore, and she didn't feel like a freak.

That's why they fit together so perfectly.

They made each other feel like no one else has ever made them feel before.

Even if they did have many differences, as much as similarities, they knew they had to look past them if they wanted to remain as close as they are now.

They didn't want to do anything that may strain their relationship, even if it was an attempt to raise its status...

I mean, just speakin' hypothetically here, if Finn were to ask her out or something, it might ruin their friendship. Know what I mean?

Finn finally broke down the barrier she had around her heart... well, at least he _thinks_ he did.

He has yet to win the battle of showing her that it is safe to love and not have her heart broken though.

He knew she felt like it would happen again, even if she was convinced it wouldn't. There was still a part of her that doubted it, and Finn knew it.

How he was going to change her mind, he didn't even know himself, but he was going to try.

He was going to try everything he could to let her know she's safe in his arms.

He was going to let her know, that he would never break her heart, or leave her when she needs him most.

She's been through much heartache in her life, so it will be hard for Finn to accomplish this task.

But he was a determined, young hero, who will stop at nothing,

to win her heart.

And by heart, he means trust...

...

Right?

* * *

**(A/N) There it is! Chapter 13! :D**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned! ****Please ****review, and subscribe for my updates! .3.**

**I hope it wasn't too OOC, but I just REALLY needed some more fluffy wuffy Finnceline moments! xD**

**So yeah, **

**Stay Tuned! Thanks for the reviews guys! Until next time!**

**~ CraZiiFanGurL**


	14. Those Three Words

**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! But here's chapter 14! Hope y'all like it!**

**((As for anon, also known as 'Deleted', stop giving me insulting and useless reviews. Easy as that, if you don't like it, don't read it. You would've stopped reviewing a long time ago if you disliked this story, now please, just stop. It's getting annoying. You should know why I keep removing them. -_-))**

**I'm gonna reply to some of your reviews starting now, 'cause I just can't contain how I feel about you guys. You brighten my day! ^-^**

**((u r awesome)) YOU are awesome ;) Thanks so much for your reviews dude! They mean a lot to me! I'm always lookin' forward to your reviews! .3. **

**((PuddingNinja)) Same for you man! I'm always lookin' forward to your reviews too! You make me feel so jubilant whenever I'm down with your reviews! Thanks so much man! (I feel that way with every review I get guys!)**

**((gravity5)) Glad you caught that! I was wondering if someone would take notice of my little inside joke there! ;)**

**((ttpie)) Aww that's sweet dude! ^-^**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling!**

**Enjoy peeps! c: Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Adventure Time GLOB DOBBIT!

* * *

He _had _to mean trust. If he meant anything else, that would make him totally insane! Even if he _was _beginning to develop feelings for the queen, she wasn't interested. She made that clear on their 'date'.

Hadn't she?

It's a normal thing; to deny one's feelings for the other, but for Marcie to deny feelings for Finn? It couldn't be real. She was Marceline the Vampire Queen! Why would she?

_Why would she...?_

Maybe because he was different.

He was not afraid to show himself to the world.

He'll embarrass himself at times.

He'll be totally random at times.

He'll be compassionate at times.

He'll be violent at times.

He'll be who he is _all _the time.

That's all Marceline would've wanted in a boy like him.

Someone that can be himself around her and not act all shy and sensitive around her. Someone who understands her jokes. Someone who is open to her, and who she can be open around. Someone who is always around her and acts like they would lose her in the slash of a sword.

She wanted someone who would cherish all the moments they spend together, and acts like each day may be their last.

To sum it up, someone like Finn. He had all of those qualities.

He was sweet, funny, _understanding_.

He was _perfect_. Maybe not for her, but whomever does capture his heart would be very lucky.

She remembered when she made it clear she wasn't interested in him. She let him down because she didn't want to be hurt by people she cared about anymore. Slowly, but surely, she believed he would never hurt her, no matter what. She knows that people change, but she was sure that Finn would remain whole-hearted and pure.

She was starting to take back the fact that she rejected him, even though he was never trying to date her in the first place. The only good thing about it, was that she let him down gently, unlike PB, who treated his feelings like one of a child's.

No one is too young, or too old to love. Bonnie, probably just didn't realize that.

She was a good person at heart and always had things on her mind. Her royal duties, scientific duties, and basic necessities.

She didn't have time for romance, but maybe she should've treated Finn's feelings in a more sentimental way.

Finn didn't know why he crushed on her in the first place. She was nice and smart, but didn't share any similarities with him. They couldn't understand each other like Marceline and Finn could.

Marcie understands everything Finn goes through, and that's why she's the first person he turns to for help in _any _situation. Whether it's for romance tips, or just to have someone there to talk to. She was always there.

_Always_.

There was never a time that she rejected spending some quality time with him.

She could've been very busy at the moment, but she'll shove everything aside to help Finn out, because she knew how it felt to be ignored.

She knew how it felt, to be alone.

* * *

**Ash's Twelfth Memory...**

Many thoughts and lingering feelings flew through both of their minds. Many different feelings were making their ways into the two adventurers hearts for one another.

Finn felt like he'd never be abandoned by Marceline.

Marceline felt like she'd never be betrayed by Finn.

They felt safe with each other.

They felt whole.

They tease each other a lot. Some of them are flirtatious, but are never meant to be taken in that particular way.

When Marceline kisses him, he knows it's just a playful way of showing him she cares.

Never was it taken in a romantic way.

Well, until recently.

Now, whenever she hugs him, kisses him, smiles at him, or laughs with him, he feels something new. He feels revived at how bright she can make the darkness with a tiny flash of her genuine smile.

Or when she gives a large and toothy grin. Her pearly white fangs pop out of her mouth in a sweet and gentle way to him. Yet other may think she just wants to tear out their eye balls and rip out their throats.

If they ever got into an argument, they would always apologize or laugh about it in the end, because they can't live without each other. They can't live knowing that the other holds a grudge against them. They renew their friendship as soon as it's put in doubt, because they can't take a single second of anger or hatred between themselves.

But let's forget about this for a moment. Let's take the chance to watch this next memory, shall we?

This was when Marceline's crazy father stole her totally schmow axe bass. Finn released her father into Ooo, because he wanted Marceline to be happy. He wanted her and her father to spend some time together, and get over the _horrifying _fact, that he ate her fries.

According to him, they weren't even very good, they were really cold.

Pushing that aside, Finn grinned slightly as the memory came to the point when he shrieked enthusiastically, "RELEASE THE FINN BOMB!"

At the moment, Marcie was holding him by his arms, but let go due to his command.

As he plummeted closer to the earth, he made a whole bunch of sound effects to make the moment more... exciting!

When he was about a foot away from the ground, he made an explosion sound effect, and Marceline grabbed him by the foot, safely placing him onto the grass.

He was so fond of her, that he allowed her to drop him from one hundred feet in the air; believing that she would catch him. That she wouldn't let him hit the ground.

And she didn't.

She caught him.

She _didn't_ let him hit the ground. She held onto his trust for her, and let him know he can trust her with his _life_.

When the memory came to an end with Jake happily farting in his face, he once again took a glance at Marceline.

Her shoulders were shaking slightly, and her hand was raised to her mouth, "That was a nice memory to relive."

Her giggle made him smile even more.

"It was. Heheh." he chuckled.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. A brief moment.

It was a normal reaction after a nice laugh. To look into their eyes for a second.

He found so much wonder in them. So much excitement.

While others saw pure evil.

She didn't understand why he looked at her so differently than the others, but she enjoyed it.

She enjoyed having at least one person, see her in a different light.

Should she ask him why he felt so normal around her? Why he doesn't see her as an evil person? She wanted to know. She was a very curious person, and she _needed _to know. So she was going to find out.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you... why do you see me so differently than the others do?"

"What?"

"Finn, we've talked about this before, but what's the real reason behind this? Before getting to know me, what was your first impression of me?"

"It was mutual."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was a bit scared of ya, 'cause of Jake's lousy stories... but if he didn't tell me that, I would've thought you were pretty cool." he paused and continued, "I didn't know you that well before, so y'know... I don't judge people by the way they look Marcie. I judge them by who they are on the inside. Like your brain n' stuff."

He remembered when he made the same remark to LSP.

"Why can't more people be like you?" she smiled and gave him a noogie.

"I dunno. Why can't more people be like you?"

She paused and took a step away from him, "W-what?"

"I'm askin' you what you asked me. Why can't more people be like _you_?" he grinned.

"What would most people be like if they were like me?"

"Down to earth, fun, totally rad, amazing singers, great friends..." he counted down on his fingers.

She was a bit shocked by his response. Even though he had already mentioned most of this stuff before, each time was a first to her.

"I-" she paused and smiled, "Thanks Finn."

He smiled in return.

Moments like these, she cherished.

Moments like these, she wished would last forever.

"Finn, can you tell me how this all started?" she laughed.

"I don't even remember." he laughed back.

"Me neither." her voice was as soft as silk, "C'mon."

She dragged him to Ash's thirteenth memory.

* * *

**Ash's Thirteenth Memory...**

This one was another one of Ash's memories. It was when Ash attempted to make Marceline forget their breakup.

He didn't always want to be royalty, but I guess the power of controlling Marcie made him think he can do much more.

Marceline growled slightly, "Ya see Finn? This was yet _another _broken heart I've had over the years..."

"Yeah. I know." he paused for a moment. Something was churning in his stomach again, but it wasn't a good thing. It was that weird feeling you get when you feel like something bad was going to happen. That bad feeling you get in the pit of your stomach. "Marcie?"

"What?"

"Let's get to the next memory _right now_... I feel like somethin' important is gonna come from it..."

"Uh...okay?" she raised a brow and followed Finn into another door portal.

* * *

**Ash's Fourteenth Memory...**

It wasn't Ash's or Marceline's. It was probably the memory of one of his minions.

This memory took place in the wedding hall.

Ash, Jake, Marceline, and Finn, were all on the ground unconscious. An affect of the memory dust.

A slight wind whirled into the dark room due to that minion opening the door. One thing Finn noticed, was that the pouches lay open on the ground. The wind shoved some of the dust from the 'Victim' pouch into Ash's face.

He looked back at Marceline with an alarmed expression washing across his features. She returned the same look and her shoulders became shakey.

The worst thing that could possibly happen, was happening.

Ash was placed in his memories now. If he found them, everything would go downhill.

"We need to find the core right now!" Marceline grabbed his arm and jumped into the next portal.

There was no more time for sight seeing. They needed to find the core right away if they wanted to make it back into the real world as themselves.

* * *

**Ash's Fifteenth Memory...**

The memories were getting out of whack again. It was another memory of Ash when he was a child.

"No! Ugh! Finn, we're never gonna find the memory core at this rate! Ash is gonna ruin everything! Now what?"

"Marcie! We're gonna find the core! Just trust me!"

"Finn! The memories aren't even in order! How're we gonna find the core? _How_?"

He didn't reply.

"HOW?" she shouted.

"I-I dunno, okay? But we've gotta try!"

"We're not gonna win this time Finn..." she trailed off, "We can't..."

Her doubt, was pushing him further away from his heroic self. He was starting to believe that there _was_ no chance of them winning, but trying was the only way to find out.

He gripped her shoulders tightly, "We have to try Marceline. We can't let him win without a fight!"

Her legs buckled beneath her and she fell to her knees.

"Marceline!" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "What's wrong? What happened?"

She sniffed, "I-I can feel it Finn... he's close..."

"Well we're just gonna have to out-run him."

"How?"

"Make me cry."

"What? Why?"

"Make me cry!"

"How am I supposed to make you cry?"

"Just do something! Make me cry! Or make me _feel _like crying!"

"I don't know how to make you cry Finn!"

"Just do something! Anything!"

"Finn!" she growled.

"Marceline! Do it now! It's the only way!"

"How is making you cry the only way? How's that supposed to help?" she shrieked.

"Hurt me! Emotionally or physically! Just do it!"

She ran out of words. She wasn't going to hurt him emotionally. It was too horrible. She should know.

She wasn't going to hurt him physically either. It would hurt _both _of them!

She would hurt _emotionally _for hurting him _physically_! So either way, she lost.

"I-I can't!" she stammered.

"Marcie!"

She only looked away from the boy.

He didn't understand that he wouldn't be the only one in pain from this.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll just hurt myself!"

"What?" she turned back around.

"Yeah! If _you _won't hurt me, I'll do it myself!"

"Finn! Stop bein' stupid!"

"Well, I've gotta be stupid if you won't!"

"... _What?_"

"Just hurt me Marceline!"

She grunted and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Marcie! You needa hit me harder than that to make me cry!"

She closed her eyes tightly and reluctantly kicked him where no guy should be kicked.

He squealed loudly, hunched over, and bit his bottom lip.

She still had her eyes shut tightly, not wanting to see him in any kind of pain.

His eyes grew moist, but he held in the tears.

Right then, one of the portal doors opened and Jake slid into the scene, "What did ya do to my brother you scum sucking vampire!"

"No," Finn huffed, "I-I told her to h-hurt me. Remember when y-you said you had a 'motherly instinct' and knew when I- when I was gonna cry?"

"Oh, so you were... callin' me?"

Finn nodded.

"Uh... heheh..." Jake smiled nervously, "I-I never said you were a... a scum suckin' vampire!" he raised his paws over his head in self defense.

"Don't sweat it weenie. I'll let ya off the hook this time..." she hissed, "But next time you're _dead!_"

Jake sang his scream song and sheepishy hid behind Finn.

The dog quickly changed the subject, "Y-you okay now Finn?"

"Yeah..." Finn mumbled and stood up straight.

"Sorry Finn..." the vampire meekly scratched the back of her neck.

"No no... it's totally fine Marcie." he smiled, "Now Jake, did you find the core while you were searching?"

"Nah man... There were just a whole bunch of dumb ol' memories. N' I guess I know why you were all freaked out when we were stuck in Marceline's closet." he threw his paws on his hips and tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Shut up man!" Finn's face grew hot with anger and embarrassment. He hopped onto Jake's back as he grew larger and held out a hand to Marceline.

They all knew she could just fly, but Finn wanted her right next to him at all times.

So she accepted his offer for help, and placed her hand in his. Finn pulled on her arm and she plopped behind him.

"Let's go Jake!" he held on to his brother's fur tightly while Marceline reluctantly wrapped her arms around Finn's chest area to remain on Jake.

Finn almost choked on his own breath when he felt Marceline's cold, blue-grey arms wrap around him, but he immediately regained composure and tried to push the feeling away as Jake quickly jumped through each portal.

But the feeling wouldn't disappear.

It only grew stronger.

Even now, he didn't know what this feeling was, but he had to find out before it was too late.

He wanted to be able to tell Marceline how he felt around her, but that would only ruin everything between them... right?

He was going to have to keep it inside.

He suddenly felt his heart shatter.

He wanted to tell her right now, so maybe she'll return these feelings, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

He probably won't _ever _be able to express how he feels to her.

Little did he know, the way he was feeling had to do with those three little words that brought people together.

Those three words that helped people find their true love.

Those three little words that he didn't even know he wanted to say.

Even if he _did _know, those words would only tear them apart...

_Right...?_

* * *

**(A/N) I feel kinda bad now... Having Finn not even know what he's feeling n' junk... And never bein' able to tell her for that reason and many others... Wow... I'm getting too deep with this stuff... Hehe, well I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Ash is comin'! :P**

**Heheh, when Jake farted in Finn's face I almost fell outta my chair! xD**

**Wow, this chapter had a lot of description and emotion! Cool, cool...**

**Wanna know what happens next? Subscribe to my updates and please review! Thanks guys! :3**

**HOLY STUFF! 53 REVIEWS! Wow! Thanks guys! This is my first Adventure Time story too! Thanks so much! I love you guys!**

**So, Seeya Next Time!**

**~ CraZiiFanGurL**


	15. Trust

**(A/N) OHMYGOSH YOU GUYS! I love y'all! Thanks so much! You're reviews are just so... YES! -spaz attack-**

**Guys, I can't even... I can't even... I can't even... I-I can't even... -faint-**

**((PuddingNinja)) I know right! Hehe, thanks for your review man!**

**((BladeGuy9)) Thanks dude! And you shall! c;**

**((Zanegar)) Thanks! I totally will! c:**

**((randomperson)) Trash talk is totally schmow! xD**

**((Epikcheese)) Aw geez! Thanks so much dude! I've always felt that in my story, Finn n' Marcie are SO friggin' OOC, but I guess they're not! :D Thanks man! Your review means a lot to me! :3**

**((Leah)) Thanks! I'm glad my story makes ya smile even though I can't see it! xD Thanks man!**

**((Gravity5)) Thanks so much man! Vulnerable Marcie is so friggin adorable! ^-^ N' I checked out your profile dude! c:**

**((ttpie)) 'Course you were mentioned! ^-^ N' don't ya worry, I'm insane too! xD**

**((SweetCakesxx)) Hehe, thanks so much for your enthusiasm dude! ^-^**

**Okay, squealing aside, enjoy peeps! Sorry for any mistakes! c:**

**Disclaimer- **((Me)) I totally own Adventure Time! ((Police Officer)) No you don't! You're comin' with us missie! ((Me)) Take me away boys...

* * *

Those glob forsaken thoughts ran through his mind like a rollercoaster that wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Her holding him tightly as they rode on Jake, her kisses that she teased him with, that rare hug that she gave him; it all felt so _right!_

_She _felt so right! He wanted her there by his side, always. To adventure with him, to play BMO with him;

To _be _with him.

He needed her. It didn't matter if he hasn't realized it yet. He needs her like a fish needs water. Like the flowers need the sun.

Like Jake needs his spaghetti.

She was a necessity to him.

As abnormal as it seemed to the vampire herself, she felt the same way. Everything they felt about each other fit together like a puzzle piece. Especially the part about not realizing it yet...

She felt exactly the same. She needed him there by her side just like he needed her.

Either as the best friends that they are now, or as something more. If it would work out of course. But the universe wouldn't allow them to be together.

He would leave her soon enough, and she'll be stuck on this earth in the pain of losing the one she loved.

So why even try to get together and raise their status? It'll only cause them _both _unbearable agony.

Yet, there was one solution to this problem. But it wouldn't work out the way we would've all hoped it would. If Finn were immortal, he'd lose his brother. If Jake was immortal, he'd lose his precious Lady Rainicorn. If Lady was immortal, she'd lose her beloved family.

It would all collapse due to the domino effect. She can't make everyone immortal! It'll only ruin everything! So why did that thought even cross her mind?

If only she were human again... maybe then everything would turn out right. Maybe everything would be better.

_Maybe._

But even if Marceline decided that she wanted to be a mortal, there was no way on Ooo that would be possible... right?

She didn't even think Bonnie could pull something as complex as this off. Modern science just isn't there yet.

Either way, something would go wrong. So they couldn't be together. The universe just wouldn't allow it...

She wanted to perish when Finn did. So they wouldn't live too long without each other.

No. Marceline shoved all of that emotional junk out of her head. She didn't want to randomly start crying and have Finn all like, 'What's wrong Marcie?'

She wouldn't be able to explain that she was imagining a future between them, because she didn't like him 'that way'...

Then that one word that can change everything, made its way into her mind.

_Right?_

Just add that word to any statement and it'll make you rethink it in a flash. Just try it.

Eggs would taste better with ketchup... _right?_ Now you're thinking that situation over, to make sure that's what you want.

She cleared her mind of that dumb commentary and exited her mind; returning to the real world.

She enjoyed having the wind whip her hair around her face as she held Finn with a snug grip. Holding him so close to her made her feel the warmth that she hasn't felt in so long, bolt throughout her entire body. It felt like she could almost feel blood pumping through her shriveled up veins.

_Almost._

She loved how Finn gave her little tastes of how it is to be alive.

It helped her relive the time when she was exactly that.

_Alive._

If she was never turned into a vampire when she was just a young girl, she would've never met Finn. She would've been long gone.

About one thousand years long gone.

That's one of the positive things that came with being a vampire.

Being immortal gave her the chance to meet this daring hero. The one she feared of losing...

Believe it or not, but Marceline has cried more than you think. She's been crying for more than one thousand years. Though she barely ever shows it. She only cries when emotional things happen. For example, watching everyone she's ever cared about come and go, just like that.

Nobody can relate to that kind of pain.

Yet Finn can. He's experienced it before. Especially with the loss of his own parents. The loss of his entire race. Well, except for her of course. She's still considered 'human', because of past preferences. But now she's an abnormal, immortal freak.

But not to Finn.

According to him, she's one of the best girls he's ever met.

According to him, she's wonderful, perfect, amazing.

He wouldn't want her to be anyone else, but who she is, because she's totally awesome!

Back in the real world again, after running through a bunch of portals, Jake finally came to a hault, huffing and panting.

"Okay dudes. I'm beat." he returned to his normal size, sliding the two off of him, "Besides, I was runnin' pretty fast. That ol' nerd is probably spinning around in cirlcles tryin' to find where we are. Let's just take a load off for a while."

"Marcie?" Finn looked up to her for approval.

"Yeah. I guess we can chill for a bit. Plus it's gettin' pretty late. We need our rest." she assured, "Ash'll have to take a breather too. We're pretty far ahead of him, as Jake mentioned, but tomorrow morning, we needa get back on track."

She removed the Memory Timer from her jean pocket and reset it to another twenty four hours, "Let's go find a hole in the ground to sleep in for the night."

This memory took place outside, where there were no stores, hotels, or people. It was a deserted forest.

Wonder why Ash would be here...

Maybe because he _wouldn't _be here. This wasn't Ash's memory. It was Marceline's again.

It wasn't a surprise though.

"I know this place," she mumbled as she took note of their surroundings, "I used to adventure all around Ooo. I came here to jam with my bass. For some alone time y'know?"

The two brothers nodded and Jake interrupted, "Alright. We needa find a cave or somethin' to crash in. Y'know any dude?"

"Hm, I _think _I might know a place where we can stay..." the vampire stroked her chin and beckoned them to follow her.

"Alright man. But ya better not lead us to a bunch of crazy ghosts that'll suck our guts outta our heads." he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Are you _threatening _me?" she stalked closer to the dog and towered above him, "'Cause it sounded like you were!"

"No! No no no! Of course not! W-why would I-I..." he trailed off and collapsed.

"Wow... he's more of a cat then a dog..." Marceline muttered, "You gonna bring him with ya or are we gonna leave him here?"

Finn shook his head playfully and caressed his brother in his arms, "Lead the way m'lady."

"Gladly." she teased.

They strode side by side as they looked for the 'place' Marceline was talking about.

Soon enough, they came across a large, rocky cave. It was darker than the devil.

"Uh..." Finn cocked a brow, "How're we even gonna find the ground?"

"Don't worry about that weenie. Just c'mon."

"Are you sure it's safe to-"

"I'm positive Finny. Besides, you're with me. If something _did _go wrong, I'll be able to fix it with the flick of a fang." she gave him a thumbs up, "And you're a hero. Aren't you?"

"Yeah man!" he enthusiastically sprinted up to the cave with Marcie still at his side.

"You're not gonna stand at the entrance all day are ya? Go _inside_." she shoved him. He slowly and discreetly took one shakey step inside the black hole.

Immediately, Marceline snapped her fingers and candles lit up. Kind of like when she did that in their treehouse.

"Pretty neat huh?" she grinned.

"Totally!" he walked further inside and admired everything about the dimly lit cave. It even had a tunnel that lead to a different section of it.

This one had a slight blue-ish hue to it due to a small body of water reflecting onto the walls, giving it a large variety of squiggly lines.

"Whoa..." he mumbled and examined this part of the cave, "This is wonderful!"

"It is, isn't it?" she gave a soft sigh, "This was where I used to come up with some of my best songs."

"All of your songs are the best Marcie."

"Thanks Finn... So where do ya wanna sleep? Here or there?" she pointed back at the entrance of the cave.

"Definitely here!" he cried and set Jake down on the ground beside the pond.

"I thought you might choose this one." she grinned, "It's not _too _late. Let's go for a short walk."

"And leave Jake here?"

"Well, he's not awake, so why not?"

"Hm... alright. Let's do this!" he walked with her to the entrance and they exited the cave.

They strolled around the forest, taking in the beautiful nature all around them.

After a while of walking, they took a breather underneath a large willow tree, and admired the stars that coated the dark sky, giving them _some_ sort of light to look forward to.

Then she broke the rather comfortable silence, "Finn... back to the memory core deal... What if we don't get the right memory...?"

"Marcie, I'll try my best to get us outta this mess, but lets not worry about that right now. Lets just enjoy this before we lose. _If _we lose that is... I wanna have a nice memory before all the bad stuff starts happening again..."

"Yeah. Finn, how is it that you _always _know what to say?"

He shrugged, "Hero instinct I guess. How come you have all the questions?"

"Because you have all the answers." she stated and leaned slightly against his shoulder.

He smiled and took a good look at her, "We'll get back home Marcie. I can promise you that I'll try. That's the only promise I'll make right now."

"And I promise I'll trust you."

Even though Marceline's heart is dead like her, she felt it beating. She felt her heart beat in her chest. Maybe it was just a figment of her imagination. Her heart wasn't really beating, because she was _undead_. It was _impossible_.

At least Finn helped her get the wonderful feeling she once had of her heart truly beating. After all, the _feeling _of life is better than nothing at all.

Throughout this journey, these feelings she's encountered have been overwhelming. She wasn't sure what to think about the human anymore.

Were they just great friends, or something more?

So many questions remained unanswered.

Like, why did Finn feel so comforted around a beast like her?

Why did he want to curl up into a ball and have himself encased in her arms, with her hair whisping around his face, and have the soft fabric of her clothes graze him.

Why did he need her? Why did he feel such compassion and _love _for someone as monsterous as her?

Why didn't he want someone who was normal? Who was not feared by everyone but him? Who was not treated like what she's not?

Why her?

There was an aura about her that he couldn't describe. Her abnormalities seemed so fascinating to him in so many different ways that he couldn't count.

The sight of her took his breath away. It made his heart, thump, thump, thump away.

His heart was pounding in his throat when she came near him, or when she shared a moment of understanding with him, which was pretty much all the time.

His fingers went numb because he clenched his hands so tightly, hoping for something to happen.

Anything.

He was anxious to hear her velvety voice.

He was anxious to feel her gentle touch.

"It's beautiful out here. Don'cha think?" she cracked open the egging silence and gazed at the never-ending sky scattered with tiny dew drops.

When she spoke, he felt blood pumping through his ears with the lust to hear another sentence come from her.

He felt the stong urge to let a dumb, cheesy pickup line slide off of his tongue, but he clasped his mouth shut.

He answered barely above a whisper, "Yeah."

She gently prodded him with her finger, "Hey. Uhm... I wanna show ya somethin'. Come with me."

"Uh... okay."

She slid herself up the bark of the tree and extended a hand to Finn, which he gradually took.

She slowly lifted herself off the ground, making sure she had a secure grasp on Finn's arms, and took off.

They eventually came to a small, demolished, shy, indigo house that stood on a large hill.

"What _is _this place?" Finn shot Marcie a questioning glare.

She sighed, "My house... after the Mushroom War."

"Oh..." he mumbled, "This is where you used to live?"

"Yeah, with my mom... before she left me..."

"I'm sorry..." he placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "Maybe we should get back to the-"

"No Finn... I wanna stay here for a bit longer... n' show you some stuff about the Mushroom War... after all, you wanted to know about it, didn't you?"

"Yeah! Totally, but if it brings back painful memories n' stuff... I just don't wanna hurt you Marcie."

"And you won't Finn... it's my choice. If I get hurt, I'll blame myself." She walked over to the back of the house with Finn close behind.

She showed him just what the horrifying war did to her home. The forest they were in has healed over the long amounts of time since the Mushroom War, but not her home.

Her home cannot be healed. The single touch of sunlight with the reign of water cannot fix what has been broken.

It cannot fix her home, or her demolished heart.

There were bones skattered around the ground; so decayed that you could barely notice them buried in the dirt.

Torn clothing, shoes, toys.

Everything was lost because of this massacre.

"You see Finn? The Mushroom War wasn't an easy war to overcome. It wasn't like all the wars that started with a dumb argument n' then ended with a peace treaty. This war wouldn't end until everything was gone. It was like the people that took part in the war had no souls. They wouldn't fix their wrong doings. They wanted to finish what they've started."

"Wow... that's terrible!" he gripped the sides of his face in disgust, "Who would do this?"

"Sick minded people, Finn... y'see, Ooo isn't the happy go-skippy place you might've thought it was. It wasn't like we had a hero that could make the darkest of rooms go light, or resolve the worst situations. We were left to fend for ourselves. Nothing to protect us with but whatever trees or rocks that remained to take cover. Not that they would do anyone any good..."

He was too shocked to respond. He only nodded for her to go on.

"Finn... I lost a lot during the war... too much to bear. I was here with the only thing that hadn't left me. The one thing that has been with me through everything. Until Ash came along and _took it away_." she seethed and hung her shoulders.

"Marcie, i-it must've been real hard to go through all that... I'm sorry."

"It was harder than you could've ever imagined Finn! It-it scarred me for the rest of my eternal life on this Glob foresaken place! It'll never go away! No matter how hard I try, it'll always be a part of me! All of those lives being lost right in front of my eyes! The ear-piercing screams and wails! The crying, the sobbing! It was all too traumatic for me! I was just a kid Finn! I-I was just a kid..." and she lost whatever sanity was left inside of her.

She collapsed onto her knees and held her face in the cups of her hands.

"Marceline!" he huddled over her, "I... I could never imagine something like that... But you prolly can't imagine how I feel seeing you so broken down like this. Marcie, it hurts me more than _you _could ever imagine."

"No Finn... you're just saying that..."

"I'm bound by my code of honor to not tell you any lies Marcie."

That dumb code of honor. She almost forgot about that.

"Whatever..." she muttered.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"How can I Finn? No one's ever cared about me!"

"But _I _do! I'll say it as many times as you want me to until it stays in your head! I'll say it one million times if I have to! I'll-I'll bow down to you ten thousand times! I'll do anything Marcie! Just name it and I'll do it if it helps you believe that you mean a lot to me and that I do care about you!"

She almost looked back at him.

_Almost._

No one has cared about her like that unless it was in her imagination.

How can something this drastic happen without having some sort of catch to it?

But she felt a strange connection to him. A string that pulled her back to him when she was in doubt.

"That's it..."

"What?"

"What you just said to me... that's all I could've asked for you to do... Just saying that you'd do anything for me... it... means a lot..." she paused, "Thanks..."

_Thanks? _

That's all she could say to him?

"You're... uh... welcome..." he answered awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck again.

The tension between them hung so thick that it made it hard to breathe.

"Maybe we should just head back to the cave..." she suggested.

"No... not like this... I don't want it to be weird between us... 'cause that _was_... weird..."

"Heh... I guess it was." she cackled humorlessly.

"I- uh..." the only way to make a situation less... awkward, was to add some humor to it.

He poked her ribcage once, and her body twisted in the opposite direction of him.

She _was _ticklish!

"Finn? W-why'd you poke me?" she rubbed her side gently.

"Hehe." he giggled and used both hands to massage her sides in quick, firm motions.

"S-stop it Finn! W-what're you do-doing?" she choked, trying to shove the boy away by his face.

But he wouldn't give it up, and soon, her chokes became full-blown laughter.

Her fangs popped out gloriously, and a wide grin tugged on her heated face.

Then he stopped and giggled slightly, "Heheh..."

When she got a chance to inhale the breaths she's lost during that tickle-fest, she shouted, "FINN!"

Seeing her face all red and angry made him fall to the floor in a laughing fit, "O-oh my glob!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and growled, "Finn! This isn't funny!"

"Yeah it is!" he choked.

She glared at him for quite a while before she started laughing along with him, nudging into his side sleepily.

"Finn... I'm... I'm gonna kill you." she yawned.

"Yeah. Ya sure will." he stuck out his tongue playfully and she punched his shoulder.

"Pfft. C'mon bear boy."

"Bear boy?"

"Yeah. That hat makes y'look like a bear." she twiddled the ears on his hat.

"Oh, heh. Yeah."

"So why _do _you wear this dumb ol' thing anyway?"

"Well..."

"Well?" she nudged him.

"It's just... y'know... since I'm the last human n' stuff... I just wear it to... kinda blend in... makes me feel like I'm one of you guys..."

"Oh..." she mumbled.

"So... y'wanna go back to the... cave?" he grinned.

"Sure. But hold on tight. If ya fall, don't blame me." she teased.

He wrapped his arms around her thin frame and tightened them to the extreme, "Okay."

He assured her that he was ready, and she trailed back to the cave, where Jake was found, still fast asleep.

"M'kay Finny," Marceline ushered him to the ground and yawned, "Sleep tight."

"You too..." he collapsed to the ground; just as she did, and scooted closer to her.

Just a tiny little bit.

That was one of the best moments they've shared so far!

She had a very sensitive and vulnerable side to her that she's barely ever shown.

Because she was afraid.

She was afraid that if she let her guard down for even a split second, that someone would come in and demolish what hasn't already been broken.

So why was everything different with Finn?

Why didn't she just push him away and live in loneliness? Safe from anymore harm?

She didn't even know herself...

She didn't know how she'd respond to him betraying her either. He was the closest thing she had. It would tear her down to the extreme.

Would he betray her if a better offer came along?

Would he leave her in the wilderness to fend for herself?

Would he throw her heart away if she let him have it?

She was going to have to wait and see.

Because people change.

She knew he was a righteous hero that was able to break free of temptation and turn back to the good side.

But people change. No matter how sure you are that, that person won't change, the world can throw it at us when we're least expecting it.

Would _he _change?

She let those thoughts linger in the air as sleep caught her.

He couldn't change.

He just couldn't.

I mean, come on! He's Finn for crying out loud!

No. He wouldn't change.

She let that answer stay in her mind. She wasn't going to change it. She didn't want to deny him, when he never denied her.

She promised she'd trust him.

And she did.

* * *

**(A/N) ASDFGHJKL! Too much fluff for me! But I can't help it! I just NEED Finnceline! NEED NEED NEED NEED NEED!**

**I needed some more sweet moments between these two! Geez I just... I LOVE THEM! So here's some more Finnceline-ey fluff dudes! And some little bits of what the Mushroom War was like ^-^ well... at least what my brain thinks it was like O.o**

**My brain sucks... **

**Yeah, they have their doubts, but they know they need each other. They know it! They just know it! Trust in me. XD**

**Hehe! So I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one and please gimme some of your totally rad reviews!**

**GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH! 65 REVIEWS! OHMYGOSH!**

**-faints-**

**Dudes! You guys ROCK! Thanks so much! I love y'all! :3**

**Seeya Next Time Peeps!**

**~ CraZiiFanGurL**


	16. An Invisible Beast

**(A/N) OHMYGLOB YOU GUYS! More than 80 reviews! Oh geez. I-I see stars...**

**Dudes, your reviews mean so much to me! I can't even contain myself! x3**

**((BladeGuy9)) Hehe! I'm wondering the same thing! ;3 Thanks for your review dude! **

**((Epikcheese)) OHMYGOSH DUDE! I was actually thinking about doing something like that in this story! O-O It's so true! Great minds think alike! :D Well... I don't really have a great mind... but y'know... Thanks for your review man! ^-^**

**((mrkittenpants)) Aww, thanks for your review buddy! c:**

**((PuddingNinja)) OHMYGOSH! Dude! I never even thought of foreshadowing that! Oh geez! You just gave me a rockin' idea man! Thanks so friggin' much for your review! -hug- :D**

**((Zanegar)) Is that a good thing? :P**

**((marcythevamp)) Oh geez! Thanks dude! It makes me feel so great when someone says the characters of my story are actually **_**in **_**character! Thanks so much man! ^-^**

**((Deleted)) Wow, uhm... thanks! c:**

**((ttpie)) Hehe, funny disclaimers make every disclaimer better xD n' you're welcome! Thanks for your review! .3.**

**((Guest)) Aw geez, I-I'm sorry dude. I didn't think my fluff would give you... erm... diarhea... (._.)**

**((He23t)) Uhm... what? :I**

**((Gravity5)) Oh heh. I don't think I've ever heard that song before O-O but I'll check it out n' maybe use it in a oneshot or somethin' hehe. Thanks for your review! c:**

**((Alicia Vaill)) Aw geez! Thanks so much dude! That means a lot to me! ^-^ And Jesus, I totally agree with your genderbent commentary! I need the original Finnceline not Fiolee n' junk! I don't understand! (yeah, I like totally stalked your profile xD) **

**((Bubbles)) Hehe, thanks buddy! .3. Here y'go!**

**((sassyneverclassy)) Aw geez, not you again T.T why shouldn't I, HMMM? :O**

**((BbieCakes)) Most definitely m'lady! c: Here it is! :D**

**Disclaimer- **Uhm... no.

* * *

Before the sun even got a chance to poke through the entrance of the cave, Marceline shot up from the ground frantically.

Her breathing rate accelerated and her non-beating heart was about to jump out of her throat.

The Queen glanced at the entrance, making sure nobody was intruding.

Then, she quickly checked on the two brothers at her sides.

They were okay.

No one came in to harm them.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled as she clutched her chest. It still lay in there; un-moving.

The only thing she could feel was fear. The tips of her fingers were tingling with numbness, and a cold finger rode down her back.

He was already on his way to find them and to demolish their plan.

That rotten magical freak! He was searching for them at this very moment. He woke up extra early too, just for this occasion.

He was so close.

_She could feel it._

She could feel his chilled breath wrapping around her neck; strangling her. Stealing away whatever oxygen remained in her contracted lungs.

She's never been this anxious before. So afraid. So hopeless.

His presence lingered at the entrance; his scent traveled up her nostrils. She could see his devilish smirk stretch across his horrid face from ear to ear.

He was so close.

_So close._

She knew what he was planning to do. She knew exactly what plan he's been concocting this whole time, right under their noses.

She had a plan too, but it would separate herself from both Finn and Jake.

Unless one of them chose to stay with her while her plan came into action, but she wouldn't allow it. She didn't want to put any of them at stake.

She didn't want either of them to come in contact with that horrible beast. More of a beast than she ever was.

Cold, moist air slapped across her cheeks in distaste.

_You can't win, you can't win, you can't win!_

It taunted her with every ounce of chi it could muster.

The _wind_ was able to bring her down to the ground, even when she was already six feet under.

She would've wanted Finn to stay with her while Jake searched for the memory core, but there was two reasons why that wouldn't work out.

Reason number one; Jake would probably screw it up and get distracted.

Reason number two; She didn't want Finn to get hurt.

She wanted to have Finn fighting by her side, trust me, she did, but anything could happen. Ash could pull another gimick and hurt him in one way or another.

She didn't want to take that risk.

Slowly, discreetly; she pushed herself off of the ground and exited their temporary home. The rays of the sun still had no effect on her.

_Globbit!_

It wasn't a dream. How she wished this could've all been some crazy nightmare, but nothing ever went her way.

She never got what she wanted.

She wanted love, but got hatred.

She wanted someone to hold her close, but got a phsycotic freak that stole her Hambo.

She wanted tender, loving hands to keep her warm, but got cold, hard fingers that strangled her heart.

The portals all around her could hold that monster on the other side. He was coming. _Definitely_.

He was probably hiding behind one of these doors right now! Waiting for the precise moment to pounce. To take them by surprise. He knew what they had. He knew exactly what they stole and he was going to steal it back, no matter what it took.

Her gaze darted from door-to-door, trying to ready herself for what would come.

If only her plan would go right, unlike her life, which always took the wrong turns and twists.

He was too close, it couldn't be real. She didn't want to see him again, ever! Not after what he's done to her. She sprinted back into the cave and quickly tried to wake up the two boys, who responded with a symphony of moans and groans.

"Guys! Get up right now!" she hissed and pulled their arms so they would sit upright.

She rummaged through her jean pocket and handed Finn the golden timer, "Number one, don't let Ash get a hold of this. Number two, don't let Ash get a hold of this, and number three, _don't let Ash get a hold of this!_"

"Whoa, wait a minute! What's goin' on Marcie?" Finn was strangled in a web of never-ending confusion.

"We're goin' right now to find the memory core. There's no doubt he's gonna catch up with us, so when he does, don't let him get a hold of the timer, no matter what, 'kay? Don't let him tempt you into givin' it to him."

"Right." Finn stuffed the timer in his pants pocket and stood up, "But hey... why're ya givin' this to me?"

"No time for questions, you'll find out sooner or later."

He nodded and scratched the back of his neck, "Alright, let's hit it then!"

Jake increased his size and accidentally crashed into the ceiling of the cave, "Ooof!" he lowered himself slightly and rubbed his head, "Okay, maybe I should... wait 'till we get outside..."

After a few moments of silence, the vampire cocked a brow, "What're you dweebs waitin' for? Go!" she shoved the two out of the cave and Jake was able to expand himself again.

"Alright Finn, get on top of my awesomely awesome back!"

"Right, right!" the boy struggled to climb onto his back, but he managed.

"Go go go!" Marceline slapped Jake's backside and he squealed uncomfortably.

"Hey! Y'know you could've gone without the slap lady!"

She rolled her eyes and slapped him again, "GO DOG!"

If staying and arguing with her meant getting another slap, he was through the next portal in a flash. She followed quickly behind them, glancing back every now and then to make sure Ash hadn't appeared.

She couldn't keep doing that, so she stopped. She stopped following them.

"Wait, Jake!" Finn shrieked, "Marcie? Somethin' wrong?"

"Finn, go with Jake n' find the core without me."

"W-why aren't you comin' with us?"

"Just trust me Finn."

_Trust._

That's one of the hardest things he could do when it puts someone at risk, but he had to trust her. He knew she could take care of herself, but she had an emotional side that whenever someone pushed the right buttons, she could break down and lose whatever strength she had.

He found that out the hard way. She's been very vulnerable with him, because she _trusted _him. Why was it so hard for him to return the gesture? Why couldn't he let her go do her own thing, and go her own way?

Everyone has their own way, remember? Marceline knows how to work things out, but he just couldn't let her. He couldn't.

But he _had _to.

She had a plan. He didn't.

She was _probably _prepared. He wasn't.

Yet, even with this large piece of information, he couldn't find it inside himself to let her go. If this was the last time he was going to see her, shouldn't he tell her how he feels now? That she makes his world better? His heart beat faster? His strength... stronger?

He definitely wanted to, but he was just Finn, and Finn isn't a romantic person. Everytime he tried to be romantic, he'd end up with a black eye.

He seriously can't talk to women.

She didn't want romantic things though. She didn't want everything to change once she'd get together with someone. She didn't want them to think that since they're together, he's going to have to take her to romantic dinners or fancy dances.

She'd want her man to be himself.

But right now wasn't the time! There was never a right time to tell someone you like them... a lot.

Especially now, when a phsyco is chasing you and trying to murder you.

He nodded and Jake continued to run full-speed ahead to another portal door. Leaving her behind was like leaving a piece of _himself _behind. She stole a large chunk of his heart, but trust me, he didn't want it back.

As the sight of her slowly faded in a baby blue swirl, his gaze remained un-moved. He felt like he could still see her, even though she was truly, long gone.

"Finn! Keep your eyes on the road man!" Jake whined.

"Y-yeah. Sorry dude..." he reluctantly turned around and kept a look-out for the memory core, which wasn't going to be easy to find.

Everything would be easier if _she _was there.

* * *

**Back With Marceline...**

She waited impatiently for that monster to burst through one of the doors, screaming at her to give her what he can't have.

No matter how many times he'd hit her, or shout at her, or break her heart more than it already was, it wouldn't change anything. She didn't have what he wanted anyway. She just needed to keep the ball rolling as long as possible before he went looking for it.

How much longer was he going to take? She knew he was here. Her senses were flaring like crazy. It was like he was in the same memory as her, just out of sight.

Her arms were held tightly behind her back, and something was tugging on her hair.

Her knees buckled due to a sudden force and it brought her to the ground. Her hair pricked her cheeks, and she didn't turn around. She didn't move, she didn't talk, she didn't try to break free of this invisible force. She let it hurt her, because nothing could hurt her more than what has been done to her in the past.

Maybe the silent treatment would ease the pain, because when she spoke, one way or another, she'd get hurt.

Not physically, but emotionally. Whenever she spoke, her own words would be twisted around and used against her.

When she said, 'I love you' it meant, 'Hurt me. I'm weak, stupid, and vulnerable. Hurt me.'

When she said, 'I care about you' it meant, 'I'll get back to making your sandwich now so you don't starve.'

When she said, 'I want you out of my life' it meant, 'Go hurt my friends to get me back.'

She thought not speaking would prevent this, but it wouldn't. If she said nothing, it meant, 'I lost.'

The human seemed to be the only one to understand what she had to say, and when she had nothing to say, he'd _still _understand her.

If her eyes were dark and blank, she was hurt.

If her eyes were deep and full of emotion, she was thinking.

He could read her like a book. He knows when she needs help and when she doesn't. He knew everything about her!

Right now, if he were here, he'd know what she was feeling.

Fear. The fear that didn't pertain to her own well-being, but the fear of someone else's. She barely ever cared about other people. She just cared about _herself_, and keeping _herself _happy, if that was even possible.

That's because she _couldn't_ keep herself happy! She needed someone else to do that for her. To _show _her happiness.

He wasn't here right now though, to show her, or to protect her.

She let this force push her further to the ground until her cheeks became red with gashes.

"Give it to me!" it shouted.

But she didn't answer.

"Don't be a spoiled brat Mar Mar! Give it!"

He paused for a brief moment, waiting for her response.

"What a joke." he forced her further to the ground and then let her go, "You cry when I sell your dumb teddy bear, and now you're too afraid to talk? Ha!"

"Who said I was afraid?" she pushed herself up to her feet, ignoring the stinging pain in her cheek, "Maybe you're the one that's afraid Ash. You're afraid, 'cause y'know you won't ever get what you want."

"Why would _I _be the one that's afraid Mar Mar? You're the one that's weak. You're the one that's _stupid_." he knocked on her head with much force.

_You're the one that's stupid._

She wasn't going to reply to that. Not that she didn't have a buttload of slammin' come-backs, but just that she was strong enough _not _to fight back. The one that decides to let another insult them, yet having the strength _not_ to fight back, is the wiser one.

You know why? Because it makes the other guy look like a complete idiot.

She couldn't help but pity him.

"Listen Mar, just give me the timer and I'll spare you and your... friends..."

The silent treatment comes with a downfall if it's used too much.

"Fine then." he held her tightly, prohibiting her from movement, and searched through her pockets.

There was two problems with this.

One; he was _touching _her.

And two; she couldn't let him find out she didn't have the timer.

So she fought back, pushing him away forcefully by his face, and kicked him in the crotch.

He immediately hunched over in pain.

She had to play this game as long as possible if she wanted her plan to work correctly, but these kinds of things are arduous. Especially when you're not focusing.

"AARRGG!" He jumped on top of her and nailed her to the ground. His knees were digging into her thighs and his nails were piercing her wrists.

"Get... off of me!" she tried her hardest to break free of his grip, but she was out of it. She could barely keep her eyes open.

She couldn't understand why she lost all of her energy like that. Her stomach was churning and her head was pounding against her skull.

If only _he _were here right now...

She just needed to buy them some time!

She raised her head quickly and head-butt him.

But seriously, no one ever wins with a head-butt...

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" he rubbed his head and grabbed her arms so tightly that they began to throb.

No answer came from her once again.

She didn't want to have an on-going conversation with that... _thing_! She didn't even want to have an on-going _arguement _with him!

That's how much she hated him. How much she wished he'd be dumped into a black hole and never come out. To be thrown into a fire pit, and burn with her hatred for him.

If she could keep this going for just a little while, maybe, just maybe, those two would find the memory core before he came looking for them.

But she was too weak to continue this fight. She didn't want to give in this easily, but something was pricking at her nose; making it harder to breathe.

She slowly retreated and let him pin her down, although she kept moving whenever he tried to rummage through her pockets.

She didn't know how much longer she could do this with that sudden whisk of energy being drained from her.

_He _was doing this.

He had something that he shouldn't have. Something that you shouldn't bring near a vampire.

But it's not like he cares about what happens to her. He never did and never will.

If Finn could tell when she was about to cry, he'd be there at her side in a flash. Maybe he could, but he trusted her. That's why he wasn't there right now, because he trusted her to carry out her plan. She wasn't going to let him down. After all, they could've still been together at this moment, but _no._ She chose to go her own way and hold off Ash.

And trust me, that's exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

**Back With Finn and Jake...**

After a whole lot of portal jumping, they _still _didn't find the memory core.

Finn could feel the pain and agony she was in, and tried even harder to spot the core, but nothing.

Nothing changed. Every portal held a memory.

"Urrrrrgggghhhh! Jake! Stop!" Finn tugged at his fur and leaped off from his back.

He darted around, asking a hoard of random people if they knew where the memory core was, but he got the same answer over and over again;

'Uhh...'

"Jake!" he fell face first into the ground and mumbled, "I can't do this anymore..."

"Aw Finn. You givin' up?"

"...No, I'm not!" he sat up, "I'm just sick of goin' through a bunch of doors and findin' nothin' man!"

"Well... I have a really great story to tell ya then brother." he rested his arm over Finn's shoulders, "So there was once a man that was lookin' for his daughter that ran away. After trippin' over a bunch of baby flowers, he still didn't find her. So, y'know what he did?"

"What?"

"He gave up and went to get some ice cream at that very ice cream stand." he pointed over to a stand on his left.

"Dude. You're not helping. AT ALL!"

"Well, maybe if we get some ice cream, it'll make y'feel better! C'mon man, c'mon. Y'know you wanna."

"Stop it bro!" he whacked the back of the dog's head.

"Ow! Geez! What's with all the hitting?" he whined.

The human sighed, "We can't let her down... she trusted me..."

"Hm..." Jake stroked his chin, "Oooh! I totally got it!"

"Got what? What? Jake? JAKE?"

"Dude! You're not lettin' me answer! Geez!" he groaned, "Remember how I found ya when those tiny gnomes took you to carry out their world flip thingy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the Party God helped me with that bro! Maybe if I stretch us up to the cloud kindom, he'll help us out!"

"You... are awesome."

"Yeah, I know, hehe. Now hop on Finn!"

And the boy did just that. Hopefully the Party God remembers Jake, or they'll never find the memory core.

When they reached the Cloud Kingdom, the dog returned to his normal size, and Finn slid off of him. A whole hoard of cloud people were shaking their groove things like there was no tomorrow!

"'Sup party people!" Jake cried enthusiastically and asked, "Has anyone seen the Party God? I needa talk to him. It's like... _really _important."

Then a commotion started. Cloud people were mumbling to each other and laughing amongst themselves.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" he grew to an unbelievable size and bellowed, "WHERE'S THE PARTY GOD?"

"H-haven't you heard?" one of them stepped out of the crowd, "H-he's not taking requests."

"That doesn't answer my question! Where. Is. He?"

"A-alright, b-but don't tell me I didn't warn you!" he stammered and lead them to a large crimson tent, "There he is!"

Then, the duo entered the tent to see a large wolf head, and Jake began to talk, "Hey hey Party God-"

"What are you doing in here? You have no buisness here! I should explode your heads and drink your bodily fluids!" he shouted.

"Heh, n-no no! I-I just need your help man! Don'cha remember me? Jake? The 'off-the-hook party dog'?"

"Ah! Pardon my... outburst. Hello Jake! Nice to see you again. Who is your... accomplice?"

"Oh, this is my best buddy Finn." he wrapped and arm around the human and swayed him from side to side lightly, "And we need your help dude!"

"I see. What can I do for an old friend?"

"We needa find this guy's memory core. The memory of the guy you're in right now. Well, you're not in his memory, you're just kinda... there... but y'know..."

"Hmm... I think I may be able to help-"

"But before you... do your stuff, can you _not _fill me with demon energy n' junk? Just this once? I kinda need to be calm n' stuff to find the right memory... Wait! Can't I just wish to find the right memory too?"

"Apologies Jake. One wish only. And I'll ease on the demon energy just this once! _Just this once..._" his last sentence came out as a hiss.

"I guess we'll just have to trust our guts... thanks Party God."

"I shall grant you your wish to find this so-called memory core." he nodded and a bright light emanated from him, but nothing changed.

"Uh... nothin' happen- whoa... what's that smell?"

"Ah. That Jake, is your wish coming true."

"What? How's a weird smell makin' my wish come true?"

"It is the smell of your location. Follow it, and you shall come across your destination."

"Oh... cool! Thanks man! C'mon Finn! Let's get to the memory core!"

"Yeah man!" the boy hopped onto his back and he brought them back down to the ground.

"See Finn? I told ya things would work out! Although, the smell seems to be comin' from a pretty far spot... may take a while before we get there..."

"It doesn't matter bro. At least we know where we're goin'."

"True. True..."

They were traveling at full speed, or at least as fast as Jake's legs could carry him.

They were finally going to find the memory core!

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Marceline couldn't hold him off much longer.

The strong smell consumed her and cut off all breathing circulation. She knew what he was going to do once he found out she didn't have the timer. She tried her best though. She tried to keep her word, but now it was time to give up. Her arms were numb, and her muscles were so tense that they started spazzing out.

She would've lost all consciousness if not for Ash's sudden outburst, "YOU DON'T HAVE IT?"

She only grunted with pain in response, and he yanked her up by her hair, "Arrgghh! I've had enough of you! But soon, you won't be causing me anymore trouble. C'mon Mar Mar. We've got two clueless 'heroes' to break."

She would've fought back, believe me, but she couldn't. She _wanted_ to prove to Ash that she was not 'stupid' or 'weak'.

But in reality, she was.

She just really hoped they'd make it to the memory core in time, because Ash was right on their tails.

The only _other _problem was taking the wrong memory.

She guessed she'd have to wait and see...

* * *

**(A/N) GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've just been really busy is all... I have a life y'know xD**

**So anyways, sorry. This isn't the best update T.T I've just been really out of it n' stuff... I was all like, "What was I writing about again?" and "Where did I leave off?"**

**I'm so sorry guys, but I still hope y'all enjoyed this chapter n' stay tuned for the next ones to come! ^-^ I promise you they will be better! I'm just so tired and wrote this one as fast as possible after the long wait... :c**

**Thanks so much for the 84 reviews! :D I LOVE YOU GUYS! :3**

**So basically, Ash is a big butt face and he's gonna ruin everything. :O**

**So, anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! If possible...**

**Seeya Next Time Peeps! .3.**

**~ CraZiiFanGurL**


	17. Time To Choose

**(A/N) THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE 100 REVIEWS GUYS! :D I. LOVE. YOU. **

**Oh, n' peeps, as y'all know, a new episode aired July 30th n' completely broke me apart T.T but that won't stop me! No! I'm a Finnceline-er forever yo! ^-^**

**Plus, anythin' can happen right guys? ... Right? Ohgrodpleasesayright...**

**But whatevs! Back to buisness!**

**((PuddingNinja)) Thanks so much dude! N' totes! Your review gave me a great idea for the ending of this story! (which I don't want to come XD) Thanks much bro! c:**

**((BladeGuy9)) Thanks so much dude! ^-^**

**((Alicia Vaill) D'AWW! Thanks so much man! That means so much to me, y'can't even imagine! *huggles* Hehe! OHMYGOSH! How on Ooo do ya understand this story so perfectly? You must be me! Haha! But seriously, the whole 'if you love someone let them go' thing is EXACTLY what I was tryin' to get across! :D N' dude, the Fiolee thing is killin' me! I've actually seen people that say, 'I ship Fiolee, but not Finnceline.' And I'm all like, "WHATTHEFUDGE?" Hehe, thanks so much for your review! :3**

**((Zanegar)) Thanks for bein' patient n' stayin' with me! :D I've just been busy. Hope I didn't upload too late... :c**

**((mrkittenpants)) Aw geez, I'd be so frickin' embarrassed if that happened to me! XD Thanks for your review dude! ^-^**

**((Epikcheese)) Awwz! Thanks so much for your review man! :D I didn't think I was all that great in portayin' Marcie, but that totally brings up my confidence! Dude, you're awesome! ;3**

**((Gravity5)) Aww shucks! x3 hehe, thanks dude! That sounds so rad! To have my stuff in poems n' stuff... awesomeness... Anyhoo! I searched up that song, n' I actually listened to it all the time a long time ago! I knew I heard that song before! Hehe, I think I'll totally put that in a oneshot someday! OH GROD! You totally just gave me an idea for future fics! Thanks for your review man! :D**

**((He23t)) Hehe, thanks for your review! :D **

**((SakuraKiss444)) D'awwwww! Thanks bro! Here y'go! ;D**

**((Anna)) Thanks bro! ^o^ here's an update for you to nom on! :D**

**((Angry)) Dude! Trust me! I'd update every day if I could! But I can't... Y'know, I've got a life! :P But anyways, here's another update after the long wait! ^-^**

**((Arianna Skadinks)) Aww geez! Thanks so much dude! That just really brightened my day! :D That means a lot man! Really! You rock! c:**

**((H8)) Thanks much bro! :D**

**((Deleted)) No no man! I mention everyone! I'm just sayin' thanks c:**

**Ranting aside, ENJOY PEEPS! Sorry for any mistakes! T.T**

**Dislcaimer- **Hmm... massage my back n' I'll think about answering ya...

* * *

He still had a firm pull on her long onyx hair, not even letting lose when she winced or grimaced in pain.

_Jerk._

Maybe she should drag him by his hair. How'd he like it?

He was a heartless sack of cow junk. How could he do this to her? Finn would never treat her like that!

_Finn..._

No matter what it was she was thinking about, that boy made his way into her mind. Was it that he was her only hope in escaping the cold, hard clutches of Ash's spindly fingers?

Maybe, but she could throw ten million other reasons at you. He was like a catchy tune that no matter what you do, you're always humming it. You're always thinking about it.

Although sometimes it could annoy you, you can't live without it. It has a special place in your mind and heart. A song expresses how you feel in a rhythmic pattern. A rythmic pattern of instruments and voices, both coming together in harmony to make a wonderous piece of music.

If she could, she'd grab her axe bass and sing him a song. A song that expresses all of those hidden emotions that she's cluttered away in her heart. Emotions that she'd never let free until she found that special someone.

That special someone that knew her better than she did. That knew all of her favorite things to do. Her favorite songs to sing. Her favorite games to play. Her favorite places to go.

_Everything._

The boy she's come to know reminded her so much of herself. They liked to do the same things. They shared the same lust for adventure and danger that she could barely tell the difference between them.

Except that one enormous difference. That one enormous difference that changed her perspective of them. Even as just friends.

_She was immortal._

She lived forever. She never died unless one of the vampire rules passed her by.

No garlic, sunlight, or stakes. With those three things, she'll surely die. Although, if she was taken care of right away, she'd be perfectly fine within a matter of moments.

But there was no one to protect her now. No one to take care of her to heal her wounds.

Her vision was slowly tuning out, and everything was only a variety of shapes. Her head was pounding so hard against her skull, that she could feel it cracking. Her breaths were becoming limited. She knew that strong, disgusting stench from anywhere, and she knew exactly what he was going to use that little, white flower of death for. That tiny clove of garlic.

It was all a part of his scheme. Wow! He must've stayed up extra late coming up with this plan. Maybe even a few years to be exact...

He really was a phsyco jerk.

"We're almost there Mar Mar." he paused for a moment and snickered at her, "Oh poor, poor Marceline. You look absolutely flushed! Pfft..."

She grunted, trying to force words to fly off of her tongue, but her mouth was so dry that she couldn't even squeak. She couldn't even force the tiniest of notes out of that Sahara desert.

_How could he? _

As cruel and heartless as the queen seemed, she really couldn't bear to see someone in this much pain and agony. No matter how evil or horrible she seemed.

She couldn't put someone through this. So how could _he?_ Couldn't he feel some sort of heartache from watching someone suffer and writhe in pain? Couldn't he feel some sort of pity for her 'stupidity'? Any sympathy? Couldn't he?

No. You can't feel any kind of compassion when you have no soul. No heart. No ounce of common _decency_. She remembered when he called mortals 'chumps'.

_Immortals _were chumps. Immortals like _him_.

Immortals that think their lives are more respected than the lives of others. That think they have authority over others. _Control _over others.

Immortals that think they could do whatever they wanted. That think they're stonger than mortals, when they really aren't.

Let me tell you, if Ash didn't have his magical spells and immortality, he'd be done for in a matter of seconds. You know why? Because he's a _CHUMP!_

A big, fat, ugly, stupid, _chump!_

The chump of chumps! But all of a sudden, something changed. A new question made its way into her mind.

_Why? _

I mean, we all know he wanted to be royalty and have control over everything, but _why?_

What triggered that nerve inside of him so long ago that turned him into _this_? It seemed to have started when he was a child, as seen in some of his memories.

Maybe he was _always _like that. A little, spoiled brat that thought he could have everything he wanted, but as soon as he found out he couldn't have it, he figured he'd have to take it by force. Seems like more of a reasonable answer to that question, right?

Maybe his parents gave him the life of luxury, making him think he'll always have it. Even when they left him to fend for himself. Not like he _couldn't. _I mean, he wasn't _that _clueless.

Actually, maybe he was! You can't always assume you'll have things forever.

Marcie learned that the hard way...

Well, anyways, that's a good enough theory for ol' jerk face, right?

We'll leave it at that.

She began to worry about the two adventurers and how exactly they'd be able to find the memory before Ash appeared. She didn't want that monster to hurt either of them, but mostly Finn. I mean, Jake was terrified of her! How was _he _going to tell her she's perfect, and wonderful? How was she going to know she was understood by at least one person in this world?

Then the pain stabbed her nose with a vicious blow. She grunted in pain again, which seemed to have given him some sort of pleasure by the sly smirk riding across his face.

Or maybe he was grinning that wicked grin, because he was so close to the memory core, where he could annihilate Finn and Jake.

_If _he could.

"I'm going to enjoy this." he licked his lips, "Won't you Marceline?"

"I'll enjoy seeing your cheeks kicked any day." she coughed.

"Oh Marceline," he yanked her up by her hair and met her face, "You were always a rebel."

She inhaled deeply; or at least tried to; and huffed, "Don't forget 'and always will be'."

She hocked a loogie in his face, earning her a back full of rock. Yeah, he let go of her, but not like she could've gotten away anyways. She was way too weak.

"You insignificant blockhead!" he shouted and started dragging her by her hair again with much more force than before, "Urgh! Maybe I should stuff the garlic in your mouth _now!_"

"Maybe you should..."

He ignored her last comment with an annoyed huff, and continued onward, muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..."

"Y'sure are." she moaned.

"SHUT UP! J-JUST SHUT UP!" he shrieked and pulled on her hair again.

Eh, she was too weak to talk anymore anyways...

* * *

**Back With Finn n' Jake...**

"Jake! Are we almost there yet?" Finn whined.

"Yeah man! Just stop askin' me that, a'ight?"

"Um... yeah... okay..." he paused for a moment, "Uh... a-about how much longer 'till-"

"GROD FINN! I'm gonna rip your face off! Shush it!"

"I'M SORRY OKAY?" he sighed, "I'm just worried..."

"'Bout what?"

"Ash got her... I know it..."

"Who? Marcie? Finn, just stop messin' your mind up over this. We'll get to the core, pick out a memory n' everything'll be alright. Okay bro?"

"He's hurting her! I know he's hurting her!"

"FINN!" Jake stretched out his tail and wacked the boy in the face a few times, "Stop it! Stop it right now! Don't y'remember what I told you? If you get all worked up, nothing'll go right. So just calm yourself n' everything'll be fine."

"Hmph... okay man... but just...hurry, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Jake couldn't take anymore of Finn's childish antics. Marceline could take care of herself. She was a strong, terrifying vampire for Glob's sake! She'll be fine... right? Well, as long as they get the right memory, everything'll be alright. And they would. He knew they would...

As thoughts of doubt ran through the dog's mind, they were coming closer and closer to the core. The smell was growing stronger and stronger with each step. Yet that wasn't the only thing coming closer. That butt face was coming closer too.

Hopefully, he won't ruin everything and take over the Night-O-Sphere. Things'll go so bad from there, that it chilled Jake's mind just to think about it.

"Alright dude, we're almost there. Maybe just a few more minutes... and then an endless amount of time searching for the right memory..."

"AARRGGHH! This would've never happened if I hadn't been so stupid! If I didn't mention Marcie to Ice King, Ash would've never found out!"

"Finn. Everything happens for a reason buddy. N' on this whole epic journey, you've grown closer to people. S'pecially Marceline. With all bad things that happen, there's always a lesson that makes you stronger. Kinda like how all good things have bad things hangin' on it's tail, it works the other way around too man."

"Wow Jake... I didn't think it were possible for ya to actually be... serious. Heh..."

"Eh... heh... Yeah..." he mumbled, "But hey, we're almost there bro. We can do this."

"Alright man." the boy grinned.

"That's my broham!" the dog picked up his speed and followed the scent to the memory core. Jake had good senses anyways. Maybe they'll start tingling or something when they get close to the right memory?

No, that's stupid. They had to use that dot on Finn's forehead last time...

As they neared their destination, things seemed to get more difficult by the second. Then, like some sort of dream come true, they stumbled across a pitch black room with glowing orbs.

"We're here..." Finn mumbled, "Remember, Ash can disguise his memories. We have to look out..."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatevs." Jake waved his hand around and searched for the memory that's icon was a ring. Soon enough, he came across it, "Hey, Finn! Should I grab it?"

"No man! He can _disguise his memories!_ Did y'not hear me before?"

Jake ignored him and reached for the memory.

"NO! Jake don't touch it-"

And he didn't. He merely poked his head inside of it. I guess if you don't actually move the memory, nothing'll happen...

"No, it's not the one." Jake shook his head as he emerged from the memory.

"Dude! You scared the livin' flob outta me!"

"Eh. I do that a lot."

"So what happened? How'd you know it wasn't the one? I mean, just by lookin' at it here, it looks like a ring..."

"It's tryin' to fool you man. The image is 'paused' while it's still attached to the memory core. If it's detattched, it'll start moving, but that's the problem. We _can't _remove it, 'cause if it's the wrong one, we'll get... dead... So anyways, that's why I didn't take it off of the branchy thingies, n' just peeked inside. It ain't doin' any harm as long as we don't move it in the slightest."

"Oh...cool..." Finn nodded and started frantically searching through a few memories in hopes of it being the one they were looking for.

Suddenly, Finn's heroic senses were tingling, but he wouldn't turn around to see what exactly it was. He was too caught up in this whole memory junk, that nothing would make him turn around except that low cough that rang in his ears. That devilish command that he'd never forget. That hiss that shattered his skull. That horrible taunt that made his heart stop.

"Freeze and give it to me now, or she dies."

He knew exactly who it came from, and exactly who he was talking about. His mind was running in circles and he couldn't think straight.

If she... died, he'd have no one else besides Jake. He'd have no one to have jam sessions with. No one to terrorize people with. No one to 'strangle pixies' with. No one to give him that warm, tingly feeling. The butterflies in his stomach. The sweaty palms. The accelerated heartbeats.

He'd have no one to care about like no other, or have someone care about _him_ like no other. Someone to understand what he's been put through and know exactly how to help him up out of the dumps. Someone to always have his back. Someone that'll never leave him for the world. Someone that he couldn't imagine a world _without_.

She gave him everything. She showed him what he could've never known without her.

He couldn't lose her, but he couldn't betray her either. If he _didn't _betray her, he'd lose her. If he _did _betray her, Ash'll take over everything.

Either way he lost something, but nothing could be worse than losing that 'special someone' he's waited so long for. That best friend _forever._

He couldn't let her go. He couldn't lose the person he gave such a large portion of his heart to. Then again, how could he? He lowered his defenses and pondered between the two choices that lay in front of him.

Be a hero and protect the world; or save one of the closest people to him. The person that he was pretty sure...

He loved...

* * *

**(A/N) MORE CHEESE! **

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! AGAIN! T.T **

**I dunno peeps, I've been really busy lately, remember I have a life guys! ASDFGHJKL! Can't spend every minute of every day on fanfiction :P**

**Plus, sorry it's so short :c I just typed it up real quick to give y'all something to chew on... The next ones'll be longer! Promise! c:**

**But anyhoo, thanks so much for stayin' patient my wonderful people! x3 Here's another chapter for y'all to eat! Much love comes from me to you! And gosh guys! 100 reviews! THANKS SO FRICKIN' MUCH!**

**Hehe, but anyways, thanks guys! I love y'all so much! You're reviews mean the world to me! You guys rock! :D**

**I feel like a total frickin' butt havin' you guys all anxious for a chapter that hasn't come T.T but as a very, very, very, VERY wise man once said, "Good things come to those who wait." hehe, yeah, I'm mentioning your review Zanegar xD**

**But yeah, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Subscribe, and stay tuned for the next chapters to come! :D **

**Oh, n' make sure to drop a review when y'get the chance! I'd really appreciate it! c:**

**Thanks my beautiful children! (I dunno, I'm bein' a creeper...) **

**Hehe, Until Next Time! ^-^**

**~ CraZiiFanGurL**


	18. Hopes

**(A/N) OHMYGROD! Guys I'm so sorry for the really long wait n' stuff, but I've got a lot to do lately. S'pecially with summer readin' n' junk :T But anyhoo! Hope this pays off! xP**

**((PuddingNinja)) Haha, thanks man! :D I really want them to make more episodes with Marcie in 'em. She's totally math n' always brings the show to life! :O Thanks for the review! c:**

**((BladeGuy9)) Yeah man, anything can happen. I mean, this is Adventure Time we're talkin' about! Somethin' is DESTINE to happen. Hehe, thanks for your review man! :D**

**((hollywoodundeadforeva)) Hehe, thanks! And it's spelled 'beautiful' c: pretty close though :) and I checked out your story bro! It had a good plot and idea behind it, but it was kinda confusing with the spelling errors n' run on sentences :I nonetheless, I liked the idea c:**

**((SakuraKiss444)) Haha, yeah man! Thanks for your review buddy! c:**

**((Epikcheese)) So true! No other pairing can match the awesomeness of Finnceline! :O Thanks for your review dude! :D**

**((Zanegar)) xD hehe, thanks for your tofu-ey review! c:**

**((Canon's Son)) Aw geez... *wipes eyes* that... was BEAUTIFUL! :'D Thanks so much for your review bro! That's really the point of this story! To let people know the true definition of 'love' not 'lust'. There's a difference y'know? XD Thanks so much man! Means a lot c:**

**((ttpie)) Hehe, thanks buddy c:**

**((He23t)) Thanks much pal ^-^**

**((Gravity5)) Hehe, thanks so much bro! :D I'll think about that sequel... could be pretty cool! c: **

**((Winnie)) Thanks man! :D Here's another chapter for ya c:**

**((Gag)) :O I have FANS?! I never actually realized it like that... That makes me feel so awesome! :D Haha, and I don't have a DeviantArt just yet, but I'll get it soon! As soon as I make a piece of art worthy to be put on the internet :P Thanks so much for your review n' here's another chapter for ya! :D**

**((audreybspence)) Thanks bro! c:**

**((Theron400)) :O OHMYGOSH :D I've actually dreamed about someone sayin' that to me! :O This is SO AWESOME! Thanks so much bro! Hehe! Here's another chapter for ya! :D *I think my face is broken, I can't stop smiling! :D***

**((Twiggle)) Sorry bro. I've been busy ;_; but here's another chapter after the long wait! :D**

**Hehe, enough rambling from me! Enjoy my wonderful people! c: Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Disclaimer- **... Are you serious?

* * *

_Why?_ That's a question that he was dying for to be answered.

Why did he have to realize he fell in love _now?_

Why did Ash have to come and spoil everything _now?_

Why did he have to have that clove of garlic and Marcie to threaten him?

Why? I mean, come on. Seriously?

But love was never a thing that should be questioned. Especially when you know it's true. He was never good at admitting this kind of stuff, but it had to come out sooner or later.

Maybe when they got back home. _If _they got back home, he'd be able to tell her how he felt.

He just needed her to be okay, but with Ash on her back, nothing was okay. He wanted him to take his filthy hands off of her! He wanted her to be by his side, not tortured by her ex-boyfriend!

He had do to whatever was necessary to keep her safe.

Good thing Finn was ready for this situation, right? He was a strong, righteous hero. He could fix everything!

No, I'm just kidding. He wasn't ready for this at all. If he tried to harm Ash in one way or another, he'd already have that garlic smothered into Marcie's face.

Finn was an 'actions speak louder than words' type of guy, but that strategy came to bite him in the behind. Now wasn't the time to spiral kick that toot in the face, but trust me, he really, truly wanted to. If only Ash didn't have the garlic.

Without the garlic, he'd have nothing to slay Marcie with. Unless he somehow got a hold of a wooden stake... But his mind was set on garlic.

Garlic, garlic, garlic!

Finn was thinking of garlic so much that it started to sound weird.

Garlic. _Garlic._

He actually almost got an idea from that, but it slipped out of his grasp as fast as it appeared.

But he had to come to a decision now, before his thinking time ran out.

"You know what Ash?" the boy grinned.

"What?" he hissed, "You gonna give me that timer, or am I going to have to force you to hand it over?"

"I'll let you have it."

The vampire's ex-boyfriend shouted anxiously, "Give it to me then!"

"Cool. A'ight then!" he sprinted over to Ash and forcefully kicked him in his ribcage, making him lose his grip on Marceline as well as the clove of garlic.

He continued to pummel him with all of the strength he could muster. He felt his muscles aching, and his fists longing for some more of Ash's messed up face.

He could feel the wizard's face distorting under his clenched, little hands. Almost nothing could make him feel better. Jake soon came in to join in on the action and started kicking Ash in the back of the head, but his victory was cut short when he remembered about the unconscious vampire just beside Ash on the ground.

"Marcie!" he immediately caressed her in his arms, longing for any kind of movement to come from her, "C'mon, M-Marcie!"

"I think she might need CPR or somethin'!" Jake wailed his arms around frantically.

Without a moment's hesitation Finn neared her and-

"Are you going to give me the timer or not kid?" he heard Ash's muffled, anxious voice, whine from behind him.

...

...

...

Well, it would've been nice if that could actually happen, but Ash wouldn't have just let his guard down if Finn was totally fine with giving him the timer... That would make him just plain stupid.

_... Then again..._

"Urgh!" Finn groaned and tugged at his hat.

"So Finn, you come up with a plan while you were all spaced out?" Jake nudged his shoulder.

"...Maybe..."

"Well, lemme hear it!"

"I said maybe! Which means maybe I did, n' maybe I didn't!" the boy crossed his arms.

"Aw c'mon man! Think of something!" he pointed lazily at Ash, who was dangling the clove of garlic in front of Marceline's face.

"I'm tryin'! Why aren't _you _thinkin' of somethin' too?"

"I... I am... but just... in a different way..." he trailed off rubbing his arm sheepishly.

"...Whatever..." the boy gave off an annoyed sigh and closed his eyes tightly until the backs of his eyelids became a light show, with millions of different colors dancing across them.

And then it hit him.

When he thought of garlic so many times, it _distracted _him.

They just need to _really _distract him long enough for Finn to carry out his new plan. The plan that was most likely going to work... maybe... hopefully...

"Okay Jake. I think I've got it... I'm just gonna be all distract-ey, n' you're gonna go get that garlic out of his hand. That way, he'll have nothing to kill her with. But you've gotta be extra careful, 'cause he has magic, and he'll turn you into dirt if he catches you."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever man. But you'll have to be extra somethin' too... it's only fair..."

"..._What?_"

"Just be really distracting m'kay?"

"Uh... okay?"

"Great, now do your stuff." he shoved Finn over to Ash and began to sneak around them to snatch the garlic from behind.

"Uh... Uhm..." Finn pondered, "I-I think someone's stalking me!"

Ash glared at him with a blank face.

"Yeah man, I mean... it's super creepy..." he scratched the back of his head, "Kinda like how you stalked Marcie!"

"...W-what?"

"Yeah! Y'heard me! I saw your memories!"

"J-just gimme the timer if you want this useless being to live!"

"But I _don't _want you to live."

"Urgh!" his face was flushed with anger, "I've had enough of this garbage!"

He held up the garlic high in the air to show it off, "Say goodbye to Marceline!"

And he angrily shoved it into her face. Finn was terrified for the first few moments when her body went limp, but that changed when Ash removed his hand from her face, only to reveal that he no longer held the clove of garlic.

Anger overtook his whole body and he let go of the queen. His rage towards the human was becoming more and more heated up by the second. That kid thought he could get rid of him that easily? No way! He wasn't through with this yet. This was just a minor setback.

After all, he had magic on his side!

Finn was well aware of that, but he wasn't afraid to push his luck. He wasn't even the slightest bit afraid of sprinting right next to him to help Marceline.

Besides, while Ash was being all angry at the hero, Jake was already darting from memory to memory, searching for their ticket back home.

The boy slid his arms under the vampire and grunted as he tried to lift her from the ground. Just as he was about to take a step backwards, his feet wouldn't budge. It's like they were glued to the ground or something.

He wriggled around, trying and not succeeding to pry his feet from the floor. His strength was being drained from him and he almost dropped Marceline.

Soon enough, a loud pounding was banging on his skull and he had to squint to see in front of him.

Finn could barely see straight anymore. In fact, he saw three Ash's instead of one.

"W-what're you... doing...?" he stammered.

"It's called 'revenge' my boy. You do something to me, I'll do something back! That's how it works in my world."

"...That's... stupid..." he coughed.

"For you it is." he inspected his fingers, "But for me, it's music to my ears to see you in pain."

"Wha-what kinda sicko are you?"

"One of a kind kiddo. What kind of 'hero' are you, if you can't even save yourself?" he snickered.

"... You're right... I can't save myself, 'cause that's... not... what heroes do... they do-don't care about themselves... they... care about others... unlike... you..." he faltered and fell to his knees, trying to keep his grip on Marceline.

"Pfft! I don't need any sob-talking!" he raised his hands and forced the weak boy to stand again.

His knees were buckling beneath him, and his arms were quickly giving out.

The boy could see the yellow blob of color behind Ash come to a halt. He shook his head to let Jake know that he had to keep looking. Once he found the memory, everything would be fine. So the dog continued his search discreetly.

He felt Marceline slightly shift position in his arms, but he could tell she was still very weak. She couldn't even find the strength to open her eyes.

"Your magic... is... nothing..."

"My magic is nothing? Ha! I think otherwise!" he wiggled his fingers and pushed Finn back to the ground, who was still holding Marceline.

"Hurting me... won't change anything." he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Oh really?" he once again raised his hands with more ferocity and forced pain upon the boy.

His skin was burning as if he was on fire, and his muscles were all aching and numb. He groaned and wriggled in pain, but still kept his strong composure.

"Not enough aye?" the wizard continued to use his magic against Finn, but no matter what he did, the hero didn't show the pain he was in, therefore, no pleasure came out of it.

"So many memories!" they heard an exasperated moan come from behind.

Immediately, Ash gave a phsycotic grin, "I see what you're doing kid. Well it's not going to work."

He snapped his fingers and Jake also became stuck to wherever he stood.

See? Once again, right when they were _so close!_ Why was Ash such ajerk face?

"Heh... should've kept my mouth shut..." Jake mumbled.

"Y'think?" Finn muttered.

"Wow. You two just don't know that life isn't a fairy tale! You lost! Face it!" Ash seethed.

"Not yet..." Finn shook his head.

Jake took their arguement as another chance to stretch around and keep searching.

The dog pushed through the pain Ash had given him and frantically glanced at every memory, until it came to just a few.

He could hear their arguement slowing down, and he knew Ash was going to turn around any moment.

When he came to the last two memories, he was flushed of all the color on his body. He couldn't believe it!

The last two memories were identical!

"Hahaha! I see you've noticed the 'mistake' in the memories huh?" he quickly snatched the timer dangling from Finn's fingers, "It doesn't matter anymore anyways."

He snickered and turned the dial to zero, but at the same time, Jake touched one of the memories in high hopes that it was the correct one.

If not, then all was lost...

* * *

**(A/N) Guys! I'm real sorry for the long wait! ;_; I was just so busy y'can't even imagine! I hate when I do school junk at the last minute T.T but anyhoo, here's another chapter for y'all to chew on! :D **

**Hehe, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! ^-^ **

**Sorry it's so short T.T**

**I've just been really out of it this past week... but yeah, hopefully it was... good enough? Heh... yeah...**

**Well, if you liked it, n' wanna know what happens next, subscribe c:**

**By the way, guys. I can't thank ya enough! All of these reviews! I mean OHMYGOSH! I didn't think this story would be this popular! xD Thanks so much peeps! I really appreciate all of the reviews! :D**

**Until Next Time,**

**CraZiiFanGurL**


	19. Lessons to Learn

**(A/N) GUYS I MISSED Y'ALL SO MUCH! SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! SO BUSY! CAN'T DESCRIBE IT! ANYWAYS, EAT THIS CHAPTER! SORRY IT SUCKS BROS! ;_; WHY AM I STILL ON CAPLOCKS? **

**Okay... that's better... well, guys... I just made this chapter tonight, so it's not my best... although I hope all you awesome buds will understand right? Heh...**

**Anyways... Review Time! :3**

**((vArchangelv)) Thanks so much buddy c: haha.**

**((Zanegar)) Jake is such a dork, but he can't choose the wrong memory right? I mean... c'mon he's Jake xD Thanks for the review bro! c:**

**((BladeGuy9)) Dude! Thanks so much! I totes appreciate it c: Thanks for the review pal! ^-^**

**((SakuraKiss444)) Yeah man, but I don't hate Fire Princess... it's a mutual thing :P haha, but these new episodes totally got me! I mean, Lady bein' pregnant n' all... wow... I did NOT see that comin'! XD Thanks for your review buddy c:**

**((ttpie)) Thanks so much man! c: I really appreciate it! ^-^**

**((AliciaVaill)) Thanks so much dude! :D Means a lot c:**

**((PuddingNinja)) I know right! What's summer vacation when we really don't have a true vacation? :O Thanks so much for the review bro c:**

**((Person)) Haha, he should! xD Thanks bro c:**

**((Gravity5)) Well, his face doesn't get creamed in, but something else does xD haha, thanks for the review buddy ^-^**

**((****SsAaNnDy)) Aww, dude thank so much! Y'don't know how much that meant to me! I really appreciate it pal ^-^**

**((Ewbie Moons)) Haha, yeah... sorry 'bout the wait ;_; but here's another one to fill in the gap! c: n' yeah, for the spelling errors, I don't have spell check, n' my fingers always slip, but trust me, I know how to spell xD heh :P Thanks for the review :)**

**((Lillllio)) Here it is buddy! :D **

**Try to enjoy bros xD sorry for the mistakes! T.T**

**Disclaimer- ** You can TELL I don't own Adventure Time... ;_;

* * *

Just because he's a hero, doesn't mean he can't be afraid.

That he can't feel fear, or lose faith. No matter how strong. No matter how brave. No matter how heroic.

Everyone can feel fear. This was one of those times. Putting your trust into a hunch can be a really hard thing to do.

Luck can either be on your side, or not. That's where the whole fear antic comes in to play.

_You'll never know._

You'll never know if you'll win or lose. Life's but a game when you go with your gut. You know when you play video games, there's no clear answer to finish it. You just have to guess which passages to take. You'll have to guess which moves to use.

If you choose the wrong passages and the wrong moves, well then; game's over buddy.

It doesn't matter who you are, no one's guesses are more logical than the other; therefore, why they're called guesses, right?

Jake made a guess and Finn could only hope; could only wish that it was the right one. There was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing Jake could do either. There was no way to know which memory they had to choose. There was no way to know for _sure_.

Putting faith in something you're not sure about is never a good thing.

It's almost like getting into the car of a stranger who promises candy. You're not sure if it's the right decision to make, nonetheless, the _wrong _decision to make.

All of this uncertainty was enough to petrify someone for a million years, but the human had no other choice but to give his trust to a stranger. The master of uncertainty.

Hope and faith was all he had left.

Maybe that was enough to get them through this horror show. This _nightmare_.

Lingering doubts couldn't affect him now. It was too late for second chances. It was far too late to go back and think twice about his friend's decision, but it wouldn't have made a difference if _he _chose a memory.

He _still _wouldn't know.

At least they actually tried. At least they didn't fall to their knees without a fight.

Trying was the only solution. When you fall down, your life's meaning is to get back up, or at least _try _to. That's the only way you'll ever know if you could.

Unless, of course, you decide to let go. Unless you decide to _not _know if you're strong enough to get back up to your feet. To some people, uncertainty is a gift to not know the pain that may be brought to you by trying.

But that's the point! You'll never know.

The boy wasn't even sure if he was awake or not. He felt like he was in a dream, not knowing if it actually _was _a dream.

He wasn't willing to find out, even after the lecture he made for himself about trying.

He was too afraid to look up and see a destroyed world he once knew.

He couldn't bear to know that Ooo laid in his hands, and he let them down.

He didn't want to know.

"Finn..."

Not so clearly, but he heard it. A low mumble, calling his name.

"Finn!"

He still didn't want to get off of his face to see who it was. He couldn't decipher whose voice it was, but it was definitely a male.

"FINN!"

So, he looked up to notice that he was back in the Night-O-Sphere, but the person that stood in it paralyzed him.

What he saw was a tall figure, towering above him.

"Heh... guess what 'hero'." he lowered himself to Finn's level, "You _lost._"

The human was even too afraid to respond.

This was almost too ironic to be real. Ash delivers the news directly to him? No way, that's just stupid! Even if Ash wanted to break Finn, he'd do it in a better way, which was _showing_ him what he had caused.

By showing the boy the mistake he made.

He forced himself to stand up and face the devil himself only to notice his eyes. He reached out with a sweaty palm, and stroke across the man's arm.

He gazed at his hand to see that Ash's skin came off on him. It was _paint._

When he looked back at his arm, a flash of golden fur poked through.

Then he glanced back at his face, to glare deeply into his eyes.

"J...Jake?" he cocked a brow, "Jake! W-what're you _doing?_"

Right when he was about to respond, Finn cut in, shouting angrily, "What did y'think you were doin' man? Did y'wanna gimme a heart attack or somethin'? Dude... that's so messed up!"

"HAAH!" the dog huffed; choking over his own laughter; and collapsed to the ground, returning to his normal form.

Finn growled lightly under his breath at his brother's foolish attempt for a joke, "Jake! Now wasn't the time for-"

"AHAHAHA!" the dog punched the floor and began rolling from side to side, "D-did you... see your FACE?"

The human crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, "Ha ha. Very funny..."

"Aw, c-c'mon man, I... I was just kiddin'..."

"Hmph..." he looked away from his friend and kept impatiently tapping his foot.

"What do ya want me to do bro? Say that I'm sorry?"

"Pfft... no..." he pursed his lips and trailed off, "Not _anymore_..."

"Hey! Did you dorks forget about me?" they turned to see the vampire grinning playfully.

"Marceline!" the two brother's voices collided.

"No, the Tooth Fairy."

"Heh..." the boy scratched his arm, "I knew you'd always have a come-back up your sleeve Marcie."

"Eh... I dabble." she shrugged.

As silence followed, Finn rethought the word fear. Fear is not evil. Fear is a way to know your weaknesses, and once you know your weakness, you can only grow stronger, and kinder.

Fear is another way to show that you're not afraid to be afraid! It may not make much sense as it's spoken to you, or thought, but once you have an encounter with that meaning, you'll understand.

You'll understand that fear isn't the enemy. Fear can be on your side, as long as you know how to use it. As long as you know how to _learn _from it.

Marceline, on the other hand, had a different meaning for the word fear, and that it only causes pain.

She feared that the more people she met, the more pain she would be caused. She has yet to learn that's not the deal, but baby steps is the way to start.

She had to show her emotions more. That was one step to reviving her broken soul. It may have happened once or twice already, but remember, this is only a baby step into repairing what has been broken before.

She tightly embraced the two boys. This way of showing that you care was foreign to the touch, but she didn't care. She liked it.

She liked the warmth that it gave her. The security of not being alone, like she always was.

As long as she wasn't alone there was nothing to fear. No obstacle would she be afraid of. Nothing would hold her down as long as she had these two knuckle-heads to fight for.

A _reason._

A _reason_ to fight.

A _reason _to be brave.

A _reason _to keep _living_.

They just saved her life. She couldn't just say 'thank you' like a mental person! She had to _show _it! She had to let them know she cared. She had to let them know she was grateful towards them, no matter how weird it felt.

That's the price to pay when you throw your emotions around like a maniac, but it was worth it.

Anything was worth being _happy. _Being _proud _of her decisions for once.

Just once...

And she was. She was proud of herself, to believe for once that she wouldn't be hurt by these two. She knew she wouldn't. She just knew it.

Then, she glared at the still unconscious wizard, laying on the ground.

"What're we gonna do with him...?" the vampire grimaced.

Jake suggested, "I think we should kick him in the crotch."

"Why do y'just love to kick people there man? It hurts! _A lot_... I should know..." he glanced at Marceline.

"Hey, don't go blamin' me! Y'told me to hurt you!" she pointed a finger angrily at the boy.

"No no no! Don't fight now guys! My head hurts n' I'm tired." he whined, "Let's just kick him n' go home..."

"Whatevs..." Finn shivered, "But I'm not watching..."

"Alright man... hehe... this is gonna be-"

"You're takin' too long!" Marceline shouted and kicked the man herself.

He let out an exasperated huff and curled up into a ball.

"H-hey!" Jake placed his paws on his hips and frowned.

"Pfft... Now let's get outta here. He can't to any more crud to mess us up." she spat and grabbed both of their arms to drag them to the portal that would bring them back to Ooo.

As they neared the room that held the portal, relief, happiness, and thanks flushed the three.

They did it.

They made it back with no regrets. They made it back safely, and most importantly, _together_.

Finally, things went her way.

Finally, life wasn't out to get her.

Finally, she felt safe. Like nothing would ever tell her she was wrong to speak her emotions.

So they jumped into their salvation at once, landing on the soft grasses of Ooo.

How dearly she missed it. The softness of the moist ground and the rays of the sun-

Oh right.

The sun.

But why didn't it hurt her? She looked at her arms and legs. No boiling skin, bubbling flesh, or undying pain and agony.

_Nothing._

She was stunned for the first few moments until she noticed the large shadow towering over her. She darted her gaze up to see an enormous ball of golden fur standing above her, shielding her from the deadly tentacles of the sun.

"Finn! Jake! You're back!"

She recognized that high, soft voice from anywhere.

"I'm so glad you're all safe!" the pink princess sprinted up to them, almost tripping over her dress, "I'm going to throw a 'Welcome Back' party at the Candy Kingdom. I'd highly advice you to attend and except the relaxation after such a mission. I'd love to hear about it Finn!"

"Yeah! Sure! Sounds math!" the hero grinned.

"Will there be a lot of food Princess? 'Cause I'm hungry..." Jake moaned and pointed to his growling underside.

"Of course! Anything for Ooo's greatest heroes!" she declared, "It's settled then! Tonight we'll hold this special occasion!"

"Oh, n' princess?" Finn stammered, "I-I know you're not total buds with Marcie, but... she can come too... right?"

He felt like an idiot asking this, but sometimes, the power of embarrassment is the way to go.

"...Oi!" she popped up as soon as she analyzed the question, "...Uh I... I don't know about this Finn-"

"C'mon Princess!" Jake chimed in, "I'm not a fan of vampires myself, but... y'know... just throw the junk from the past away n' move on with your life!"

"I... o-okay, but... don't start any trouble Marceline!"

"Me-?"

"Urgh... I see why they don't get along..." Jake muttered.

A few minutes later after their argument had lightened up, Bubblegum stomped away, leaving the three adventurers to themselves.

"Heh... well at least we're home... right? Home sweet home..." he trailed off sarcastically, "And Jake! How could y'do that to me man?"

"Aw no... c'mon dude. Remember? Move on from the past n' stuff...?"

Finn ignored him and paused to think. Maybe tonight would be the right time to spill his guts out to Marcie.

As for Marceline herself, she had that one lingering doubt about herself. That one problem that she wanted resolved.

She didn't want to be pained by the sun.

She didn't want to die because of wooden stakes or garlic.

She didn't want to live forever.

She didn't want to watch everyone die right at her feet.

Now that she didn't have Ash to worry about, she wanted to keep her mind on this, even if there was no way to change who she was.

She wanted to be mortal.

She wanted to be like Finn, so she wouldn't have to lose him.

No. Not with how much he meant to her.

With all her hopes and regrets, she was going to change. Even if that meant asking an old friend for help.

Even if it doesn't work.

It never hurts to try...

* * *

**(A/N) Well, I guess I just wanted to throw a few lessons out there... heh... pretty OOC, but it's late... I'm tired. Maybe y'all could still enjoy it eh?**

**Well, if y'wanna know what happens next, blah blah subscribe blah blah... I think I'm gonna faint in a few minutes... so tired... been walking all day...**

**Anyways, thanks so much guys for staying loyal to me :3 I love you! ASDFGHJKL! So many reviews! I'm gonna die! I can't stop thanking you enough! c:**

**I wonder if she'll get her wish... meh, what should I know though... I'm just the lazy author who's about to drool all over my laptop... x_x**

**Well, thanks peeps ;3**

**And I know some of y'all know I'm gettin' a DeviantArt account, and I am, but I just needa make some art for it, heh... stay tuned to my profile for updates on that issue :P**

**Anyhoo...**

**Seeya Next Time Bros!**

**~CraZiiFanGurL**


	20. So She Came After All

**(A/N) BROS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OR SOME JUNK LIKE THAT! ;_; I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE A LONG WHILE, BUT I'VE ALWAYS THOUGHT ABOUT YOU! (I love you... -rapeface-) No, forget about that pervy stuff... I'm so weird... ANYWAYS. SCHOOL HAS SUCKED THE LIFE OUTTA ME. I'M SORRY. I AM SO, VERY, SORRY. FORGIVE ME. MY SKILLS HAVE GOTTEN RUSTY. SO MANY CHOPPY SENTENCES. THIS IS TERRIBLE. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY u.u**

**I'LL JUST... I'LL JUST GO NOW... ( ._.) -foreveralone-**

**Let's just get to the review answerin' aye? ;_;**

**((Ashagon)) Thank so much buddy! Means a lot! .3.**

**((SakuraKiss444)) UPLOAD. AN UPLOAD. HELLO. HI. And I'm gettin' to that request too! I won't leave ya hangin'! D:**

**((Fhreyher)) Hehe, thanks pal! c: Summaries... they're cool. xD**

**((Kl3pt00)) Whelp. Here ya go man! AN UPLOAD! -heroic pose-**

**((Gravity5)) AND MORE YOU SHALL GET MY FRIEND! :D -gives a cheese doodle-**

**((Epikcheese)) OH YEEAAAHHH! x3 Thanks dude! c:**

**((ttpie)) Hehe, you'll see what happens in the next chapter(s) And thanks so much man! Means a whole lot to me! ^-^**

**((PuddingNinja)) YES. THE DEVIANTART IS COMIN' AS SOON AS I MAKE SOME ART! :D Which will be soon... I hope x3**

**((Douzuki Soulpower)) D'awww! :') Thanks so much man! .3.**

**((Alicia Vaill)) Thanks so much dude! That means a lot! :D**

**((BladeGuy9)) Haha, yeah. Globbit Jake! What's your problem? xD Thanks man! 'Preciate it! c:**

* * *

It's been a while since they were all able to rest. Take in the beauty of a world that hasn't existed in so long. The human boy collapsed to the ground and stretched out his sore limbs, embracing the warm fingers of sunlight running across his bare arms. A sly smile crept upon his features and he let his eyelids drift downwards. He'd love to just fall asleep in the bed of breath-taking colors and aromas that made you believe you could touch the sky, but he couldn't push that memory away. The pain and fear wouldn't leave his side. He knew it was all okay now, but something was just squeezing on his guts. That feeling of uncertainty never left either.

But he _knew _it was okay. He tried to keep his eyes shut, but it was no use. He couldn't remain in peace.

A soft whisk of cool air rushed by his face and plopped by his side, followed by a large, shielding shadow.

The vampire laid beside him, with her arms folded upon her abdomen; and Jake standing above them to protect her.

A small load on his shoulders suddenly became weightless. As long as she was this close to him, he knew nothing could happen to her.

It's almost as if you're a babysitter, taking care of a child in a zombie invasion. You'd probably say, 'Get behind me', or 'Stay close to me'.

That's what _he _felt like.

As long as she was right by his side, he knew he'd be able to protect her.

"You seem tense Finn..." her emotionless whisper echoed in his ears, "Why?"

The way she sounded made him worry, but he replied nonetheless.

"Dunno..." he sighed.

"Heh... pretty intense huh?"

"Hmm...?"

"Everything... y'know... You couldn't've _already _forgotten all the crud that just happened." she spat.

"Y-yeah... I didn't forget... how could I?" he switched positions and his back faced her.

"Dude... somethin' wrong? I mean... we won didn't we?" she propped herself on her elbow and tried to gain sight of his face.

"Mmm..." he moaned, "Yeah..."

"So what's the problem?" she was a bit more eager to get an answer from him, but he didn't seem to respond. Maybe she should just leave him alone for a while. After all, this was definitely a traumatic experience; especially for his little boy heart.

She sighed, stood up, and spoke awkwardly, "I'm... gonna head home."

Just like that, Jake and her were off to her cave, leaving Finn alone to contemplate everything.

He wanted to respond, but he just couldn't for some reason. The things running through his mind caused him to freeze. He felt like chasing her and begging her to come back so they could talk some more. So that he could hear her soft, comforting; yet stern voice.

He shifted positions again and stared blankly at the dented grass from where Marceline had just laid moments before. His eyes had finally adjusted to the sun so he didn't have to squint anymore, however, every time he blinked, a large, bright, round ball of light flashed before his lids.

He'd held a certain grudge against the sun since Marceline came into his life. What if she was alone one day and somehow got in contact with the sun?

What if someone took her, like Simon, or Ash?

Would he be able to save her, without just depending on pure luck like he just did? Just pure strength and logic?

Well, Finn wasn't a logical person, but he can change. He can change if that meant it was better for those around him.

If Marceline was still there and was able to read his thoughts, he'd already know what she was about to lecture him on.

That you shouldn't change for anyone except for yourself. After all, there's only one person who can alter your life, and that person is _you._

She'd tell him how she liked him just the way he was. A giant goofball who sucks at math.

The boy slowly sat up and removed his hat, holding it tightly in his hands. Thin, blonde strands of hair fell over his eyes, which he blew away with a heave of air.

Then, he let the hat fall to the grass and shuffled his hair around. Perspiration stuck to each strand, and he immediately shivered with disgust.

Snatching his hat, but leaving it off for his hair to breathe; he strolled back home to freshen up.

When he stepped into his treehouse, cool air whisked around his face, kissing his cheeks; welcoming him back home. Relief flooded within him, and his heart was slowly calming down.

He slowly slid his fingers across the wooden walls, making marks in the dust. Skidding his feet along the floor boards, enjoying that annoying crow that always perched itself on the roof, loving the splinters. He couldn't get enough.

He liked the pain. The _little_ pain. The pain that hurt, but felt good at the same time. It sounded weird in his head the first few times, but he didn't care. He was just glad to be home. Yet, he suddenly wanted to leave the comfort of the treehouse and go elsewhere. In fact, he wanted to leave so badly now.

He was completely alone in there, besides BMO. Why would he want to stay?

Jake wasn't back yet, which means he was probably chilling at Marcie's house. Pretty unusual, but then again, it wasn't. That ol' dog is probably trying to get over his fear of vampires and prove that it's just his mind playing tricks.

The boy giggled lightly. _Trying to get over his fear of vampires, huh? He's probably just hiding under her sofa, crying like a baby._

He knew where he wanted to go and he was ready to set out, but as soon as he flung the door open, Jake waltzed in, "'Sup man?"

"...Uhm... I was... I was just gonna go see you n' Marceline... I th-thought you were still there..." he pointed towards the door.

"Wonderin' why I took so long, eh?" Jake leaped onto the couch and flipped on the television.

"Uh... kinda..." he trailed off.

"Heh, don't worry bro. She was just bein' picky to where she wanted to go."

"What do you mean?"

"She stopped a few times."

"Where? Why?"

"Geez dude! Why're you askin' so many questions? How should I know anyway? Guess she just wanted to stare at the ground for a while. I dunno!" He kept his eyes glued to the TV, only glancing back at Finn when he started annoying him.

"...Erm..." he paused, "I... is she... going to Peeble's party?"

"Why?"

"Just curious..." he shuffled his feet.

Jake cocked a brow, "Dunno... go ask her."

"W-what? Y-you want me to go over there n'-"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"'Cause that's stupid m-!"

"And why don't you have your hat on?" he chimed in, "I thought you felt 'naked' without it."

"Huu..." the human huffed, "I... wanted a little breather okay?"

"Pffff... whatevs. Just go ask her, dude. What's the harm in askin' her to the party-"

"_I'm not askin' her to go!_" he shrieked, "She doesn't have to if she doesn't wanna-"

"But you want her to go. Don't'cha?" he clicked on the remote's 'off' button, and turned to Finn.

He looked so serious it was scary! It was like Jake was changing into a whole new dog! Or person... whichever he'd prefer.

"Finn, look at me."

"... I-I am, Jake..." he stuttered.

"Well then listen. And listen real close."

Finn leaned in slowly and knelt beside his brother on the floor next to the sofa. His knees were tingling from the old, worn-out rug beneath him. It felt like a bunch of bugs were biting into his flesh.

"You should go n' ask her- buhbuhbuh!" he held up his finger, just as the hero was about to contradict, "Wait. Lemme finish pal."

Finn backed down and continued to listen to Jake reluctantly, rolling his eyes every five seconds.

"Stop it man! You know how that makes me feel! Doin' that with your eyes is just _unnatural!_" Jake whined and took a deep breath, "_Anyway..._ Listen, she's- _we've_... gone through too much together to separate so easily...just go n' ask her, but not only that. Go there to spend time with her... I know I don't exactly _like _this chick, but she's had it tough... I can tell just by the was she looks at everything in pain. Like as if she were standin' directly in the sun. But you can read her emotions way better than I, or anyone else could... and I know man, so don't try n' lie to me... She trusts you. Go show her she still can."

As much as he hated to admit it, he was _completely _right this time. No guessing, just pure explanation from the heart and deep from within it. You could tell.

Finn wasn't going to argue with him. He just nodded and said, "I'll be back in a little while Jake..."

"Go for it man." he gave him a thumbs up and turned back to the television.

The door quietly clicked back into its place; the hinges squeaking as if they were trying to speak.

_Hurry! _One of them pushed.

_Go on already! _Whined another.

"I'm _going!_" he paused dead in his tracks, "And I'm talkin' to door hinges... great..."

He trudged down the hills, through the trees, and passed the old man who always mistook Finn for a rabbit.

"What a cute, little rabbit..." he could hear him mumble in his usual dry, old voice.

He staggered past him quickly and shuddered.

He really didn't like that guy. In fact, he tried to take him home once or twice before...

Enough of that though. He was here for one, and one reason only.

_Marceline._

He hunched over and held his knees; panting lightly.

There it was. The giant cave that held Marceline's home, and Marceline herself. Slowly, he looked around the cave; inspecting every crevis and crack even though he knew where each one was by heart already. Pretty weird, huh? Well, sometimes, you just take notice of the small things. The things that don't seem to matter at first, but then, it hits you.

It turns out to be one of the most important things in your life. Just seeing her home again made him ooze with joy. He felt like spazzing out when he reached her door, almost as if he hasn't seen her in ages.

His guts were tied into a knot. His palms began to grow moist. His heart was pounding in his chest, ready to knock down the door if he didn't himself.

Slowly, eagerly, nervously; he tapped on the door with his bony knuckles. Expecting to be standing outside a while, he leaned against the door.

He would've fallen right on top of her because of that.

Lesson learned. _Never _lean on doors that are prone to opening when you least expect it. It seemed as if she had waited by the door the whole time, waiting for his arrival.

He quickly caught himself before he toppled over and grinned widely, "M-Marcie!"

She looked away momentarily, met his gaze again, and returned the same warm, inviting smile, "Hey Finn."

"I-I was wonderin'..." he scratched the back of his leg with his shoe, "A-are you... goin' to..."

He felt as though he were trying to ask her _out _to the party instead of ask her if she's going to show up.

"To Bonnie's party?" she huffed.

"Y-yeah..." he stammered.

"Pffff... why not? I haven't messed with ol' Bubbs in a while." she stroked her chin, "Might be fun. Plus, we could hang out more."

She lightly punched his cheek with her fist, "Like the old times."

_Like the old times._

He missed the old times. When they'd go on adventures together. Have jam sessions together.

Sometimes, when it would rain in the middle of their session, they'd go outside. What's the fun in staying _inside?_ The sun was behind the clouds, so it was perfectly safe for Marceline. A golden opportunity.

They'd lay under the soft drizzles that lightly coated their faces in mist, and just talk and talk and talk. They'd talk until the rain stopped falling, but then it would start-up again, and they'd start jumping into puddles, purposely drenching each other in filthy water.

The rain would get heavier and they'd run back to the cave, shoving each other to the side, seeing who would make it back first.

Yet it didn't exactly matter. When one of them made it first, it's not like they were going to receive a prize or something. They just liked racing each other for the fun of it. For the rush they would get and the hearts that would be bound to each other forever.

That's all they wanted. A competition wasn't truly a competition for the win to them. These competitions were not to be taken seriously, but to be taken as an opportunity for their bonds to grow stronger.

How, you ask? Well, in order for a bond to grow stronger, you should be happy for that person. Proud of that person, even if they lose. Even if _you _lose.

You must acknowledge that person.

"Yeah," he mumbled softly, "Like the old times..."

She smiled lightly. Her hair was flowing all around her; caressing her thin frame, kissing her face. Her clothes were tattered up and dusty, but she still had a radiance about her that messy hair or dirty clothes couldn't possibly compete with.

She was still there, no matter what her appearance was.

"Come on," she held out her hand as if he were a little child and she was his mother, "I wanna show you something..."

Without a second thought, he darted for her hand, not wanting to miss the opportunity to come in contact with her cool, soft skin.

She pushed the door closed behind them and dragged him to her room. The same room that he had once been trapped in.

"Finn..." she let go of his hand and sat on the edge of her bed; snatching a small crimson book off of her night stand. The vampire rode her fingers over the cover thoughtfully, "You heard... what was in here... right?"

He blinked, "Y-yeah... but I told y'already; that I heard your songs n' stuff..."

"I know." She seemed so emotionless for a moment, but then she started cackling humorlessly, "It's funny... that I wasted time on writing junk that would end up bein' spilled out anyway..."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "I would've found out sooner or later y'know..."

"...Yeah, you prolly would've..."

"So why should it matter if it was written down or spoken? This way, I found out sooner, right? And the sooner the better-"

"But... I... yeah..." she stammered, "Yeah- you're right..."

He shot her a warm, inviting smile; yet didn't say a word.

She returned it with a smirk, setting the book down, as if she reconsidered something, "Now scoot y'little dweeb. Don't you wanna get ready for Bonnibel?"

"Y-yeah, but-"

She shoved him back downstairs, out of the door, "Go!"

"H-hey! Wait a sec! To make it clear, you're goin' too right?"

"Hmm... now that I think about it- you'll just have to wait n' see." she stuck out her forked tongue and slammed the door shut; not giving him a chance to speak.

He sighed and shook his head playfully; dragging his feet along the grass as he strode back home.

Opening the door to the treehouse, he could already predict what he was going to hear next.

"So?"

_There it was._

"Is she goin' bro?" Jake pushed.

"I dunno... she said 'sure' at first, but then she said I'd have to 'wait n' see'." Finn pouted.

"Hah!" he snorted, "That's Marceline for ya!"

The boy smiled, "Yeah... Whoa, Jake! We still have to get ready!"

"Relax Finn, we have time."

"Yeah, but we smell like dog junk."

"Hey," Jake shot him a death glare, "Why'd y'have to go there-"

"Y-y'know I didn't mean it like that man!" he looked away from him, furrowing his eyebrows, "I'm gonna go shower..."

"Mph..."

_Well that's Jake for ya!_

He mimicked him in his mind.

Holding onto the wooden railing for support; he trudged upstairs to the bathroom, and freshened up. Nice, lukewarm water was just what he needed to wash away all of his anxieties and fears.

He took his time in the bathroom this time. He wanted to enjoy the calmness. For once, he was glad there wasn't another adventure to go on, as much as he loved them. He just wanted to relax for once and give himself a break.

Time passed, and he and Jake had cleaned themselves up and put their acts together.

"It's almost time buddy!" Jake rubbed his paws together, "You ready?"

"Y-yeah... I'm ready."

He didn't decide to wear anything fancy to this party. After all, it was just a welcome back sort of thing, it wouldn't matter right?

"Y'wanna head out now bro?" the dog pointed towards the door, "'Cause I'm ready if you are man."

Finn took a deep, thoughtful breath, "Yeah, let's get outta here."

So they went. Up and down hills, through patches of trees, and down to the Candy Kingdom. Finn immediately separated from Jake, but of course, he let him know before jolting off into the kingdom.

Again, his heart began to race, and his gaze was darting in all directions, from one person to the next; looking for one in particular.

A girl with long, ebony hair. Dark, active eyes. Pale, grey, cool skin. Glowing, pearly white fangs.

He didn't see her for a while. In fact, he thought of going back home. If she wasn't there- things just wouldn't be the same without her, so he turned around.

There, all of those qualities lay just a few feet away from him, all wrapped up into a crimson cap, an open, maroon, button-down sweater, a grey t-shirt, and some denim jeans with black converse.

Guess she wasn't in a fancy mood either, but hey.

There she was.

She came.

* * *

**(A/N) A'ight dudes... again. So sorry for the wait. :c I tried to make this one a bit longer... don't think it worked out... but oh well...**

**I love you dudes, thanks so much for the great reviews, and as for 'Deleted' go ahead. Hate on me. I just can't help but feel sorry for ya man. At least get your facts straight. I don't ask anyone to read this story or review, these guys review 'cause they're enjoyin' this, I guess... I hope at least, but hey. Believe what you wanna bud. I ain't stoppin' ya! c:**

**Seeya bros next time. AND PLEASE FRICKIN' FORGIVE ME FOR THE WAIT! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'T WORTHY FOR YOU GUYS, BUT PLEASE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Dx**

**There was no action here, which I wanted to give y'all, but it's almost over. This story's almost done for. Will you grasp it dramatically for a million years even in death? I sure hope so...**

**;_; Seeya next time dudes! And I'm ready for the hate comments, okay! -braces self- GO ON! I'VE GOT MY CAPS LOCK ON! And guys, I don't care 'bout the hates. They're completely welcome here. Just so y'guys know, but okay. I guess I kinda deserve it...**

**~ CraZiiFanGurL**


End file.
